Inspired by Death Sentence: The Unspoken Agreement
by ElleSpencer
Summary: A college girl dismisses Billy Darley, increasing his determination to 'own' her and turning each other's lives upside down. As 1 Darley meets his end, a third Darley brother returns home. Rated M strong language & sexual content .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – "A Killers' Evening"**

Andrea knew she had missed her exit as soon as she saw the next mile marker on the interstate. They had been running late from the moment they left campus.

"I should have just mapped and printed the directions," she thought.

Due to her laziness, now her and her friend Nicole, were completely lost and late to the concert. To make matters worse, none of their friends were picking up their cell phones.

"Shit," she thought; they are probably already inside the venue.

The next exit quickly approached and Andrea saw no signage referring to "The Aragon Auditorium." She knew it was time to get some help with directions. Andrea turned to look at her co-pilot and friend Nicole: "I don't know where we are at so I'm taking the next exit and see about someone helping us with directions."

Nicole, who in Andrea's mind had the bad habit of never getting stressed out about anything ever, agreed. To her, it was just like they were lost on a Sunday drive. Nicole laughed at Andrea and took another sip of her coffee. She knew that smile annoyed her friend. It was another way to playfully test Andrea's patience, a regular hobby of hers ever since they met.

"How can she be so carefree?" Andrea thought. "This was 'The Killers' concert they were going after all. Lynn had pulled a lot of strings to get those tickets. Plus it was a limited venue arena. It was a huge deal." Andrea let a "sigh" escape from her lips. Nicole giggled some more and told Andrea she needed to relax.

Andrea took the exit and as soon as they were going down the ramp, she realized she had made another mistake. "This is not good," she said to herself looking at the rough neighborhood and its surroundings. She announced to Nicole that she was turning around.

"Wait! There is a gas station there. We can ask for directions there," Nicole suggested.

Andrea saw the station but it looked like "no man's land." The only person she could see anywhere on this street was a homeless woman pushing a cart, clearly not a good sign. "Mmmm, I don't really see anyone in there Nicole. There is some sort of parking lot in there. I'll make a U-turn in there." Andrea turned right into the parking lot and to her amazement it was well lit. It actually connected with some busy bar.

"Maybe somebody could help us in there," Nicole said in a hopeful tone.

The bar looked like it was full of patrons and they could see some women inside. "It must not be so bad then," Andrea thought. The bar also seemed to be the main business on that street.

She parked the car and tried to get Nicole's attention: "Nikki, let's give Lynn and the girls a call again."

"My battery is almost dead," Nicole said to Andrea as she put her phone inside the glove compartment. "Call them from your phone."

Andrea was growing more impatient at the situation but the quicker they got out of there, the better off they would be. She speed dialed three of her friends but no one was picking up. No one was picking up the phone at "The Aragon" either. The pre-recorded directions on the automated answering system didn't make sense at all.

"I don't know what exit we missed or where exactly we are," Andrea explained to Nicole. "We were both so distracted."

"All right," Nicole said, "Let's go into the bar and ask for directions then. The code phrase today is 'Do you have an aspirin?' You know, just in case any of us feels we need to get out ASAP. Okay?"

"Sounds good," Andrea agreed. They got out of the car and Andrea examined the entrance. The place seemed a little divvy but it looked like there were a lot of people inside.

"The Four Roses, cute name, isn't it?" Andrea commented.

"It kinda has like an Irish pub ring to it, doesn't it?" her friend added.

Andrea gave Nicole a wink in agreement. She was starting to feel the built-up anxiety disappear. The door swung open and they were greeted to a wall of smoke. It was fairly dark inside but she could see people mingling, drinking and playing pool. Andrea assessed the situation. It was a busy night at the joint. It certainly wasn't the greatest place to be. The crowd was also not what they were accustomed too but the place looked like it was running like any regular bar in town.

"Everything looks as expected," Andrea said. She looked at Nicole seeking consensus and got another nod.

"Hey, no aspirins needed so far!" Andrea joked.

They headed straight to the bar and began looking for one of the bartenders. It was not hard to get the attention of the dark-haired one. Both women were pretty but looked very differently from each other and especially compared to the women at the "The Four Roses." Nicole had this angelical and innocent look to her, a look that attracted men easily. They would later find out the hard way that her looks only served to disguise and encourage her mischievous nature. Andrea was a brunette. More than a classic beauty, men found something sexy in her. She had a certain air of confidence to her.

The bartender welcomed them with a compliment. "Hola bellezas", was his greeting. Reaching out to Andrea who was closest to him, he said: "How can I help you mami?"

Andrea did her best to offer him a "Colgate" smile and said: "Well, we are actually a bit lost and I was wondering if you can help us get back on track. We're trying to get to 'The Aragon Auditorium'; it's a small concert venue…."

"Where?" asked the bartender.

Andrea looked at Nicole and yelled back: "The Aragon Auditorium".

The bartender gave her a weird look. "Sorry mi amor, can't help you with that."

The guy standing next to her turned around to face them. He didn't look a day older than eighteen. He had an adorable smile but had a certain naughtiness in his demeanor. "I know where that is, I can help you," he offered.

Andrea surveyed him and deemed him fitting enough to offer potentially reliable information. She was willing to take a chance. She looked at Nicole again to seek consensus and she offered her an enthusiastic nod.

"Did you come from the interstate?" he asked showing them both an interested look.

"Yes, we did," was Andrea's response.

He looked them up and down, laughed and said: "Clearly. I'm Joe by the way."

Andrea smiled and said "I'm Andrea, this is my friend Nicole."

"Believe me when I say that it is truly my pleasure to see you in here," he said offering them another charming smile. "Well, all you need to do is hop back on the interstate, but go West. The exit should be #29 Carmel Ave. By then, you should see the signs from the interstate. So all you need to do is follow them. It should be right down…"

His voiced was interrupted by a deeper male voice that began yelling. The voice had a certain terrifying tone in it. At first it was unintelligible what the man was saying -except for the "F" word- but later Andrea could understand the tail end of it: "Who the fuck told ya to be doing some thinking' on your own, you worthless piece of shit! I don't pay you to fucking think. Get the fuck out."

The noise of shattered glass startled the two girls. Andrea felt a slight shiver go through her spine. She looked to her right. The screaming had been coming from that direction. She suddenly realized that there was an adjacent back room with like 6 or 7 men in it. They all looked like trouble but were clearly afraid of whoever was yelling at them. One of the guys left the room in a rush.

Andrea suddenly felt Nicole's hand grabbing hers. Nicole was obviously frightened. Andrea was starting to re-think her decision to enter this bar. "Ok. It's aspirin time." As she was about to share that with Nicole, the voice was heard again:

"Where da fuck is Joe?"

Hearing those words startled Andrea. She immediately looked at Joe. His face had gotten really pale and it was obvious he had gotten nervous too.

A tall figure stepped right next to them. He began pointing repeatedly his index finger on Joe's chest in an extremely forceful manner and said to him: "Are you fucking working for tips now or what? Billy needs you."

Then, he turned to Andrea and Nicole, like he suddenly realized that the two women were standing in there.

He smiled at them as if he was a perfect gentleman and said: "Well, I see you've got special visitors today Joe. I'm sorry but I need to save these beauties from a good for nothing like you. A fuck up who brushes off his responsibilities. Let's go Joe".

"Wait up Bodie!" Joe protested as if he was trying to recover some sense of manliness.

The tall man interrupted him and sounded even more annoyed: "I think Billy meant that he needs you now…as in RIGTH NOW dog! You better fucking come with me cuz if he has to personally come and drag your ass back there….I don't know what shit is gonna happen to you,"

Bodie hadn't even finished his last sentence when he had already grabbed Joe by the neck and literally yanked him into the back room.

Andrea stood there in awe. Thoughts were flying through her mind at the speed of light: "What he hell is going on in this place? What did Joe do? Who the hell is this Billy?"

More importantly, she tried to quickly locate the exit door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – "Spilled Contents"**

Easy-breezy Nicole didn't look so relaxed anymore. Andrea felt bad for having been impatient at her friend.

"Are you okay Nikki?" Andrea asked as she hugged her friend.

"Yes…I think so Andy," Nicole sounded unsure of her words and was visibly shaken up. "What just happened here? Who are these jerks? Joe was just chilling at the bar and he just got bullied away."

"It's none of our business," Andrea replied. She then saw Nicole's body language change completely. She knew her too well and immediately knew something was up with her friend.

"Okay, what now Nikki?"

"Don't kill me Andy but I have to pee," Nikki said.

Andrea rolled her eyes. The first thoughts that crossed her mind were "perfect freaking timing." She asked her friend in an exasperated tone: "Can't you just hold it? I mean, what about the aspirin? Don't you need an aspirin right now Nikki?"

"I'm sorry but I really have to go," Nicole said apologetically.

Andrea scolded her: "It's all that damn extra large coffee you just had to drink."

Andrea started looking for the bathrooms signs. She found them across the room in a hallway filled with a red light. She was relieved to see the bathrooms were located away from those freaks. She grabbed Nicole's arm and started dragging her through the room until she stopped right in front of the pay phone and close to the women's restroom.

"I'm not going in there with you Nikki," she said firmly. Nicole looked at her with sad puppy eyes but Andy thought this should serve as payback to Nicole for keeping them longer in there than what they needed to. Nicole playfully stuck her tongue out to Andrea and turned away from her as she headed straight into the restroom.

Andrea started feeling guilty about what she was doing to Nicole. She justified her decision by reassuring herself that the hallway and bathrooms looked safe enough as no one else was really around.

"Time for a smoke," she thought and opened her clutch purse. She found her cigarettes but could not find her lighter. "Why does it have to be so dark in this place?" she thought. She turned around to move closer to the red light bulb and ran into what fell like a wall. Two men had been rushing into the hallway in her direction and Andrea ran hard into them in opposite direction. The force of the bump made her drop her purse and most of its contents on the floor.

"Great. This is the cherry that topped the ice cream today," were Andrea's exact thoughts. As Andrea began to survey the floor to find her things, she heard someone say: "Hey loser, get my fucking phone."

"Who was talking to her like that?" Andrea wondered. As she looked up, she was surprised to see Joe again standing in there with another much taller man. This other man had a shaved head, he looked like a skinhead. He was about 6'1'', had several scars on his face, a goatee and a neck full of tattoos.

The skinhead had actually been talking to Joe and proceeded to scream at him again: "Didn't you hear me dumb ass, get my fucking phone from the floor!"

Andrea recognized the voice immediately. Apparently, the skinhead's cell phone had also fallen into the floor when they had accidentally bumped into each other. He was obviously not going to bother in picking it up himself; no way. Andrea knew the type well. A man like him had to bully someone else to do his dirty work. As Joe picked up the phone, the skinhead aggressively snatched it from Joe's hand and without looking, immediately put it in his pocket.

Andrea wondered what Joe was doing with this punk and why he would put up with that kind of abuse. Andrea decided it would be best to just grab her bag, get her things and get out of their way.

She kneeled down to get her things. She was annoyed that the hallway was fairly dark and that neither one of the two men were attempting to help her. She could barely see her things at that floor level. She began stuffing her wallet, her keys, cigarettes and cell phone into her clutch bag.

As she was picking up her stuff, she heard the two men whispering and the skinhead guy began snickering. His laugh made her look up and she saw him towering over her. His eyes were looking down and she could feel exactly what part of her anatomy his eyes were fixated on: her breasts.

Andrea didn't care about anything else she might loose at this point. Her immediate reaction was to stand up and fix her shirt. She saw him curl up a smile as she re-arranged her top. His attitude made her think it was time for her to wait for Nicole on the bar's main lounge and get the situation diffused by the time Nikki came out of the bathroom.

As she tried to head out of the hallway and walk pass Joe's companion, he blocked her way out. When Andrea moved in the other direction, he blocked her again. He was grinning at her through the entire thing.

This ridiculous game exasperated Andrea tremendously. She was also incensed that Joe was just standing in there doing nothing. He had been so nice a few minutes ago and now was acting like a chicken shit. It was pathetic that he was like this guy's puppet. It was time for her to stick up for herself because he was not going to do it.

She took a step back from both of them to gain a little courage. She stared back at the skinhead in a defiant manner and confronted him: "Aren't you a little too old for this game? Are you retarded or do just like to act like a moron?"

In a flash of a second, just as quick as one would light up a match, he went from laughter to giving her a vile look. He made a weird, almost maniacal gesture with his face, wiped his nose and turned to Joe and gave him a stern order: "Go back to the table."

Andrea saw Joe smile nervously. He finally attempted to help her out: "Take it easy Billy. She's not from around here; she's just lost on her way to….,"

Billy didn't let Joe finish his sentence: "Oh you fucking know her?"

Joe nodded.

Billy smiled to Joe. "That's my boy," he said and patted him on the back. "What are you waiting for, why don't you fucking introduce us then?" he demanded.

Joe smiled looking slightly relieved that Billy seemed to be now in the mood for conversation.

Andrea knew now who the asshole was: this was Billy, the one who had been yelling earlier and had called for Joe.

But right then and there, Billy forcefully grabbed Joe's shoulder and began to painfully squeeze it to push Joe a few steps towards Andrea. "I said to introduce us dick head," Billy said. As he waited for Joe to talk, Billy turned to look at Andrea with great interest.

"Billy, this is Andrea and…," Joe began speaking just to be interrupted by Billy again.

"Thanks. Now, don't be a fucking punk Joe, leave us. Your friend and I are about to get well acquainted."

Andrea could tell that Joe was hesitating on whether to leave or not but Billy pressed him in a menacing manner: "Go-the-fuck-away! You have 3 fucking seconds to leave."

Joe began to walk away towards the main lounge and gave Billy a mischievous smile. Andrea was not sure how much of a good or a bad sign that smile represented.

Andrea was snapped out of her thoughts by Billy's sheer strength. He had grabbed her by her left arm and pushed her against the wall. Next, he grabbed her chin with his right hand to force her to look into his face and put his left hand on the wall right next to her head. She could feel his stomach pressing on to hers. She could see that Billy was fully enjoining the fact that he had her trapped. What a son of a bitch! She was not going to let her completely intimidate her. She was not about to panic and loose control in this situation.

He leaned closer to her and finally said: "Andrea, so you're not from around here? You don't have a fucking idea of who I am, do you?" As he said this, he slowly moved his left arm from the wall and began to brush his fingers down from her left arm, to her waist and down to her hip. He left his hand on her left hip and pushed her a little closer to him.

Andrea wanted him off from her but for some strange reason; she wasn't completely terrified of him. She had already rationalized the situation in her head. In the event she needed to yell for help, there were plenty of other people in the room next door that could hear and maybe help her out. Nicole should also be coming out of the bathroom at any second.

She was about to say something when Billy's nose almost began caressing the features on her face as he continued to talk: "If you weren't so damn easy on the eyes you would be sorry you just fucking disrespected me, you understand that don't you?" He completed his sentence with his lips almost touching hers. She could feel the warmness of his breath and this somehow was making her feel warm.

Andrea swallowed hard.

He let her chin go and took a step back from her.

Andrea could now see a big grin on his face. "Andrea, I'm going to be hospitable and let it fucking slide this time but you will need to make it up to me. So baby, what are you going to do for me tonight?"

He gave her a wicked smile but she knew he was being serious.

Next, he lit up a cigarette but did not take his eyes off her.

Andrea felt like it was a showdown of stares between them. She could also not believe her ears. Was this slick punk also playing Mr. Casanova with her? The jerk sounded like he was trying to bully her to hook up with him that night. "What a jackass!" she thought. She didn't care what the consequences were going to be but whatever he may have wanted from her, it was just not happening for him.

She noticed he was once again checking her out as he puffed away. This time his eyes were moving upwards from her ankles, up to her thighs and up to the seam of her mini skirt. Andrea knew she needed to find a way out of this mess and soon. The fact that Nicole was still inside the bathroom made everything so much more complicated. What was taking Nikki so long?

In the meantime, Billy was still waiting for her answer.

Luckily for Andrea, the women's bathroom door opened at that precise instant and Nicole stepped into the hallway.

Andrea was relieved to see her friend. Nicole didn't even realize that she nearly hit Billy with the door. Nicole looked at Andrea and Billy with a confused look and said: "Andrea, I'm ready."

Billy turned around to look at Nicole. He glanced at her quickly but immediately turned his full attention back on Andrea again.

In that moment, two women who look to be in their early twenties walked into the red-lit hallway. They immediately began giggling when they saw Billy. They were scantily clad and clearly looked like they were local girls.

One of them stated loudly: "There you are Billy Darley! Have you been hiding from us?" The other one threw herself at Billy's arms and said "We need to go for a little joy ride Billy."

The two newcomers noticed then that Andrea and Nicole where also standing there and gave them dirty looks. Next, they proceeded to wrap their arms all over Billy like they were taunting them.

The taller woman asked Billy in an annoyed tone: "Who are these chicks Billy? Don't even think about it sweetie. You are going home with us tonight." Billy looked at Andrea straight in the eye with an amused look but said nothing.

The shorter blonde took it a step further. She pulled Billy's face towards her and began kissing him passionately in the mouth. The taller woman kept on caressing Billy all over.

Andrea was shocked and disgusted at the spectacle that the two women were putting on. However, she saw this distraction as the perfect opportunity to get away. She grabbed Nicole by the hand and forcefully dragged her outside the hallway.

Andrea darted to the open pool table lounge area. She walked fast through the patrons and headed towards the exit.

Two seconds later, she heard Billy say in a laughing tone: "Andrea, get your ass back here! We were just getting started."

What? He was taunting her! Andrea was not giving him the pleasure of turning around. Andrea could also hear now the voices of the other two women protesting at Billy for having called out for her. But she didn't care; she was heading straight for the exit door while she dragged Nicole with her.

On their way out, Andrea saw the guy that had dragged Joe into the other room earlier in the evening. Bodie? Was that his name? He was sitting on the bar with some of the guys from the back room. They all had those weird tattoos. She noticed him give nod at someone in the direction behind her. She thought this was very peculiar but decided not to look back and sped up the pace. When they passed near him, he said to them "Good evening ladies." Andrea heard more laughter behind them and she felt Nicole's hand tightening her grip on her.

Andrea told Nicole without hesitation: "Its aspirin time Nikki. We are getting ourselves out of here, right now!" It was more of an order to her friend than an announcement. She was relieved to see that Nicole seemed to understand this time the urgency of the situation and that she was not pressing her with questions like she usually did.

"What had become of Joe?" Andrea wondered for an instant.

"Well, it's not my problem," she said to herself. All she knew was that she and her friend were getting the hell out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Call Back**

What a nightmare of an evening this was turning out to be. Andrea didn't say a thing until she and Nicole were safely locked in the car. She immediately started up the car and began taking off from the parking lot.

"What happened while I was in the bathroom?" Nicole asked. "Left, Andy. Go left!"

"I bumped by accident into that tattooed idiot and the hit made me drop and spill everything in my purse on the floor. He then decided to show me some of the local hospitality by basically harassing me," Andrea complained.

"Really? For a second, I thought you two were having a moment Andy. That was until the homegrown bimbos crashed your little party!" Nicole joked.

Andrea gave Nicole a dirty look. Then, she looked in the rear view mirror. She had a bad hunch regarding Billy. She had to make sure no one was following them.

"Andy, come to think of it, I didn't hear you asking for an aspirin when you were with him," Nicole said in a playful tone.

For some reason, that specific comment rubbed Andrea the wrong way. Nicole clearly had no idea of what she had gone through in that hallway.

She yelled at her friend: "Are you out of your mind? You were the one dragging your feet in the bathroom when I was the one who needed an aspirin desperately."

Nicole ignored Andrea's temper and continued to chat as if they had just come out of a movie: "Well, he was cute… I mean, if you are into that gang member or skinhead kind of look."

"Nicole Anne Marie, do you want me to drop you off in here?"

"What? I'm just joking Andy. No need to get that defensive!" Nicole smirked back at her friend. "Besides you can't deny that he was hot… He had a nice lean and toned body. I would have loved to press myself against him. The scars gave him this total bad ass quality. Those two tramps were not stupid; they knew what they were doing."

"That's just great," Andrea interrupted her showing her annoyance. "Nikki, why don't you just move into the neighborhood then so you can hook up with him?"

"Andy, the exit is coming up! You're way too stressed out."

Andrea had gotten so furious that she had forgotten what she was doing and where she was going.

_"Scars? Nikki also noticed the scars?"_

She almost missed the ramp and had to take such a sudden turn that she could now smell the burned rubber that her tires had left on the pavement.

Andrea read the sign for the next exit, exit #21. Seven more exits go to and they would be in a safer place. She looked back again in the rear view mirror, she was happy to see a whole lot of nothingness. _Good!_ If they were lucky, the opening band may have started late and with luck, they could still see "The Killers."

Nicole pushed her out of her thoughts once again: "Did you notice that skinhead boy also had these really exotic tattoos? The tattoos combined with the scars…Oh my god, that was so hot! Gotta love a bad boy!"

"That's just fucking great Nikki. You're already romanticizing him in your head and you don't know the first thing about this dude." Andy said. "He could be like a serial killer, a gang banger or a drug dealer you know. There's _nothing_ sexy about a sociopath."

Nicole started laughing and could not stop herself.

Andrea looked at her puzzled and confronted her friend: "What is so damn funny?"

Nicole had tears running from her eyes. Every time she tried to speak up and explain something to Andrea, she would end up gagging again and laughing harder.

Andrea rolled her eyes at her. She did not have the patience for this.

At that point, Andrea seriously considered dumping Nicole on a ditch and taking off. Heck, maybe she could call the bar and leave a anonymous message for Billy or Bodie that someone was waiting for them on mile maker 109. She felt a guilty sense of pleasure at temporarily getting back at Nicole, even if it was just in her mind. Besides, why was she giving her such a hard time? She had just been sticking up for herself and got them both out of a jam.

Gradually, Nicole gained her composure and began explaining herself:"What was so funny? First of all, you were trying to get back at me for needing to take a piss and look at what happened to you. Take that Andy for being so freaking vindictive with me! Then, it looked like you and the _sociopath, _as you called him, were totally hooking up. I didn't know you were that "easy" Andy. All it was taking him to get into your panties was a pee-run minute."

"He was not getting into my panties, far from it!" Andrea protested.

Andrea thought that it was unfair for Nicole to be giving it to her that bad. After all, the guy was demanding like sexual favors from her. That was not funny at all!

Nicole kept on talking and ignoring Andrea's reactions: "Besides, the mere mental image of it: the preppy college chick and the gang-banger. It's like out of a rap song or an Alicia Keyes video."

Andrea ignored her last comment.

Nicole added in a playful tone: "Did you show him some skin Andy? Do tell!"

"Puhleeze! I actually called him a moron and a retard," Andrea said almost in a bragging manner.

Then, she turned to look at Nicole. Their eyes met and they both started laughing.

"Man!" Nicole said while wiping off a tear. "This one is definitely going down in the books as a classic girl. Wait until I tell the girls. Hey, pay attention! Exit 24 is coming up now…four more to go right?"

Andrea nodded yes.

Nicole kept talking. "I mean it was perfect. Divvy bar, gang bangers, skinheads, our lives endangered…."

Andrea laughed hard. Nicole always had the wonderful ability to make her laugh, no matter what the situation was.

Andrea thought of all the crazy and wild situations that her and Nicole had experienced together ever since they met. They did have a knack for getting themselves into trouble. She thought that's what friends were for, to share good and bad times together.

Andrea decided not to leave her friend on a ditch after all and hoped not to see or hear from those tattooed punks ever again.

XxXxXxXxX

_"Riiiingg, Riiiingg."_

"Nicole - your cell is ringing."

"No Andy, that's not mine, it's yours."

"No it's not," Andrea said.

"Well, the ringing is coming from your bag."

Nicole extracted the ringing cell phone from Andrea's purse.

Andrea didn't recognize that ring tone and now she could see that this was not her cell phone. She felt a knot on her stomach. She grabbed the phone from Nikki and answered the phone. "Hello?"

A male voice yelled: "Where the hell are you losers? Bunch of good for nothins'. Don't freaking tell you're short tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry sir. Who do you want to speak to?" Andrea asked.

The man on the other line started laughing hard.

"Billy. I want Billy Darley. Who the fuck are you? Don't tell me you're his fucking answering service now? " the man said. "Missy, I don't give a flying fuck if you are one of his whores or who the hell you think you are but you tell that worthless son of a bitch to get on the phone right now!"

"Billy?" Andrea suddenly realized that she had Billy's cell phone. Without thinking further, she hung up the phone. She looked at the caller id name and it said Bones. "Bones, that is just great," Andrea thought. Bones sounded to her like the name of a drug dealer or a grave digger.

Her hands were slightly shaking and she put the phone down.

Nicole yelled at her: "Andy, watch the road!"

The phone rang again.

_"riinnng, riiiingg" _

_"riinnng, riiiingg."_

Andrea looked at the caller id again. The same name popped up: Bones.

"Don't pick it up Nikki!"

"Why not?" Nikki asked.

Andrea looked at the rear view mirror and was relieved to still not see anyone following them.

She pulled to the side of the road, put the emergency lights on and stopped the car.

The phone rung yet again: _"riinnng, riiiingg." _

Andrea screamed at her friend: "Let it ring!"

"Andy, you are seriously scaring me. What is going on?" Nicole pressed on.

"Nikki, this phone belongs to the skinhead-looking dude, Billy!" Andrea responded.

"Wait up Andy." Nicole grabbed the purse and began looking frantically inside of it. "So, where is your phone? Why do you have his phone?"

"I'm pretty sure this is Billy's phone and he's got mine. Both phones landed on the floor after we bumped into each other. Joe must have picked up the wrong phone from the floor. It was dark and difficult to see. The phones do seem to have the same shape. I didn't notice it either."

"Do you think they switched them on purpose?" Nicole asked.

"I doubt it. But you never know," responded Andrea.

Nicole looked worried and shared her concerns with Andrea: "Andy what are we going to do? We're not going back there now are we? I am afraid to go back, we shouldn't go back by ourselves!"

Before Andrea could respond to her, the phone lit up again and started ringing. It was Bones again. At that moment, she decided they were not going to answer any more calls and she lowered the volume.

Andrea saw Nicole getting worried. She turned off the emergency lights off and got back on the road.

"Look, we'll take this phone back at some point or drop it off at a police station. Let's not worry about it tonight okay?" Andrea assured her friend. "Nikki, I don't even care about my phone. I could get a new one and cancel the service. We'll figure it out tomorrow. Let's just go to the concert and enjoy ourselves. We surely have earned it."

And as Andrea stated this, she saw the signs for exit #29. Next to it, she saw a brown sign that said "The Aragon Auditorium."

XxXxXxXxX

The concert had been wild the night before. They only missed two songs from "The Killers" and the band was everything Andrea had ever expected. With those pleasant thoughts, she got out of the shower and changed. Somehow, she felt exhausted from the day before. "What a night," she told herself. Today, she just felt like relaxing at her apartment.

Andrea saw the infamous cell phone on her desk next to her laptop. She pondered on what to do. She could take it to the police but that could open a whole can of worms. What about if they were drug dealers after all? That phone in police hands would be a catastrophe for her. Billy had her phone in his possession and if she did anything to piss him off she didn't doubt he would get back at her. He could harass her friends or worse, hurt someone in her family. Thinking about this gave her a sense of anxiety.

Andrea took the phone and surveyed the missed and received calls: Bones, Bones, Bodie, Bones, Joe. More calls from Bones. _This Bones guy was really persistent._ Then, she saw "Unknown caller" multiple times. Under it, she recognized her own cell phone number. It looked like Billy had tried to call her several times last night using her phone.

The phone suddenly lit up. This completely startled her and it almost made her drop the phone on the floor. The screen lit up and showed "text message notification". Andrea hesitated but hit "Ok" to read it right away. It was actually for her. "Andrea – U have something that is mine. Call 2 xchange (768)555-1212 - Billy."

Andrea thought about what to do. This whole situation arose out of an honest mistake. The man wanted his phone; that was fair. Besides, Joe was the one responsible for picking up the wrong phone anyway. However, she remembered Billy's yelling and how he harassed last night and that concerned her.

Andrea read the Billy's text message again and she considered that message did not seem antagonistic or threatening. She then concluded that the simplest thing to do would be to switch the phones and get this monkey off her back as soon as possible.

She dialed the number from the text message. It kept on ringing and ringing. She was about to give up when she heard a voice that she recognized immediately.

"Yeah?" the male voice answered.

"Hi," she said.

"I've been expecting to hear from you Andrea. You left with out saying proper good-byes" Billy stated in a teasing manner.

"Damn," Andrea thought. She kept silent and as she was ready to say something, he spoke again: "Did you have fun at 'The Aragon'?" he asked.

"How did he know that?" Andrea wondered nervously. The answer hit her right away: Joe must have told him.

She regained her composure and did her best to try to sound confident: "It was fine. Well, let's figure this out. I can meet you somewhere later this afternoon to do the exchange."

"I'll come meet you now," he said firmly.

Andrea said almost in panic "Where? And you mean like right now?"

"Yeah," he responded.

_Did that mean he knew where she lived?_ She was determined to meet this punk in a very public place.

"Why don't we meet at the Cafe…."

He interrupted her. "I know where you're at. I'll be there in 20 minutes." Then, Billy hung up on her.

Andrea felt a rush of adrenaline going through her entire body. She began to freak out. She was by herself and he knew where she lived. _How did he know?_ She was positive she had been careful the night before. She also knew that nod that Bodie gave to somebody had been all wrong. Maybe it had been the signal to have them followed. She really thought she hadn't seen anybody following her after the concert and after dropping of Nicole.

Andrea began feeling fairly distressed, the truth was that this man completely intimidated her. _It was time to call for reinforcements._ She picked up her hard line and dialed Nicole. The phone was ringing.

"Nikki, pick up the damn phone" she thought in a wishful but desperate manner. No answer.

She dialed Mandy next with the same result. No answer.

She knew Lynn had left for out of town and was not going to be back until Sunday evening.

She tried Nicole again. Still no answer.

"Damn it." _What was she going to do? _Billy Darley was going to be at her place in 15 minutes or less.

End Chapter.

_Did you like it so far? I'm sad that I got ZERO reviews so I'm starting to think you guys may not be interesting in this story. Please let me know by typing a mere 'STOP' or 'CONTINUE.' ====____ That's all I ask for! I just want to know which way to go ___

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – "A Chess Game"**

Andrea's hands were sweating. As a matter of fact, she felt she was sweating buckets. More than afraid, she felt nervous.

She changed her skimpy clothes into jeans and a t-shirt. "It would be best to wear something more formal-looking," she thought. "I don't think he would kill me" she assured herself. "I mean, he just wants his phone. This should be like a business exchange."

Andrea brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail. She began putting some concealer on and some blush on her face but she stopped herself. "What am I doing this for? It's not like I care how I look in front of him." She threw her make-up brush back into the drawer.

She was annoyed at herself, left her bedroom and headed straight into the kitchen. She felt she needed to get ready for this meeting. She found her four sharpest knives and hid three of them all over the living room. She placed the biggest one under her bed pillow. "Better to be over- prepared." she told herself.

The phone had not rung anymore and she put it on the coffee table. "Why was she so nervous?" She reassured herself again that everything was going to be all right.

"My apartment is safe. There are tons of other people here in the building. If anything weird happens, they should be able to hear me scream. I'll just give him the phone and that will be the end of it. I won't even let him in."

Andrea heard a hard knock on the door. She could see him through the window.

She grabbed the phone and opened the door.

He was leaning on the veranda rail way facing the door and smoking away.

She stepped out of the doorway and into the hallway determined not to let him in. Something about being out in public view made Andrea feel safer already.

She noticed right away he looked somewhat different from last night. Looking at him in the daylight, he looked slightly younger and the scars were more obvious. He was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and a black leather jacket. She surprised to find herself thinking that he was actually good looking in a roughed kind of way. However, noticing two specific things snapped her back into reality. First, she found it puzzling that he was wearing a necklace with a silver cross. Then, Andrea also noticed he had a gun with him. The latter concerned her tremendously.

Billy took his sunglasses off and she could see now that he was also surveying her up. His eyes – icy steel blue and beautiful - had just moved from her breasts to her face. _He sure seemed to like her rack, that was the second time she had busted him checking her out like that. _He then threw the cigarette down on the floor and put it away with his boot.

She was starting to feel it had been ages since she had opened up the door when Billy finally spoke.

"Am I gonna get something from you today?" he said in a playful manner. He looked like he was in good spirits today.

Andrea just wanted to be done with the situation so she went straight to the point. She extended the phone out to him and said "Here you go."

He moved closer to her. As she was reaching out the phone to him, he put his hand over hers. She had not expected him to do this. His fingers were long but were surprisingly soft. He released the grip slowly, caressing her hand as he took the phone away from her. Andrea told herself that this made it obvious to her that this exchange was some sort of game to him.

Billy proceeded to pull her phone out his front jean pocket. He smirked at her and held the phone up high.

"Who the fuck is Ben?" he inquired.

When she didn't answer immediately, he said in a harsher tone "Way too many calls from him."

Andrea was about to speak up but Billy interrupted her again. She hated that he did this often.

"I took care of that fucking problem for you. The shit head was not happy to hear that we were together last night."

Andrea smiled in her mind. Billy was testing her, she was sure of it. _He wants to see what rattles the cage._ The conversation felt like a chess game, a game she loved. She was up for the challenge.

She feigned disinterest and responded: "Oh yeah, well thanks. Can I have my phone now?"

She was not telling him shit about who Ben was to her.

Now it was Billy's turn to make the next move.

He deliberately stretched out his arm in an ever slow fashion. As Andrea grabbed her phone, he surprised her by quickly grabbing her wrist. Andrea could feel he had a tight grip on her arm and that he was strong. She tried staying calm and began pulling away from him. Somehow she knew to expect Billy to be one not to give up anything with out a fight. She felt his strength once more as he drew her closer to him. He actually smelled really good. She tried freeing herself again but he pulled her yet another step closer to his body. He was not looking at her anymore. She felt the warmth of his nose brushing up to her neck. She could almost feel his lips on her earlobe. Then, he whispered into her ear: "We'll be in touch, Andy baby." He released her arm and walked away without even looking at her.

Andrea knew this was check mate for her but abstained from taking further action. She didn't want him to know he got to her.

After she saw him walk down the stairwell, she left out a gasp. She really did not get what was the deal with this guy. Somehow he made her feel out of control. Just when that thought was making her feel furious, she heard a loud car engine starting up.

She looked down at her complex's parking lot and the noise was coming from a black Mustang. She saw Billy staring at her while making a loud exit out from the complex. In a few seconds, he was gone.

Andrea heard laughs. She turned around and it was then when she noticed that two of her neighbors were standing in the hallway too. She didn't know how long they had been there. They must have been there for a while because they were looking at her with an increased amount of amusement.

One of them, Tom who also happened to her best friend, jokingly said to her: "Wow, Andy. I never knew you swung that way. You sure like to go deep into the dark side!"

Andrea didn't bother in responding. She slammed shut her apartment door and stayed there fuming for the rest of the day.

End Chapter.

_Please share some feedback please. A simple 'STOP' or 'CONTINUE' also works! _

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - "Unexpected Messages and a Visitor"**

Andrea was glad the weekend was over but she hadn't heard from any of the girls until Sunday night and that royally pissed her off. She was especially upset at Nicole. Nikki knew that she had the Darley cell phone dilemma and didn't even bother checking on her during the weekend.

When they all started calling her back Sunday night, she treated them very coldly.

Nicole had supposedly met this guy on Saturday and had spent the weekend with him. That didn't make Andrea feel any better. She had to deal with this Billy problem all by herself. She told herself that she was used to handling problems on her own and after all, that is how she liked it best.

On Monday, she had a class that she had purposely signed up with Nicole and Lynn, her two "besties". Seeing both of them waiting for her outside the classroom indicated that they knew Andrea was not pleased with them. Andrea was cordial but distant with them that day.

That day she also received an interesting email from Ben. His manhood had obviously been insulted when he found that, supposedly, Andrea had already found herself a new boyfriend. Even though it wasn't true, Andrea thoroughly enjoyed reading his email. He was clearly afraid of whatever Billy had told him and that amused her tremendously. She did not have fond memories of her time with Ben.

Andrea was surprised to feel a sense of gratitude towards Billy for helping her get rid of such pest. She couldn't even remember why she even had agreed to go out with Ben in the first place. "What a waste of five months," she thought. He was so mousy, clingy, insecure; jealous….the list was endless. _How desperate had I been?_ A feeling of disgust took over her. Ben had been a reliable but needy boyfriend. In bed, he was not that good. He obviously needed more "experience" but he didn't seem to want to be adventurous in that department. His over-sensitivity didn't help on this matter either. Overall, the bad clearly out weighted the good. That was one crappy relationship that Andrea was not disappointed to let go.

She got one more surprise before Monday ended. She received a text message from Billy Darley. She was extremely surprised to get it. It was quite short:

"Andy –Ben still a problem? Billy."

She wasn't quite sure what to make of this. _He had his phone back so why was he bothering in continuing to communicate with her?_ She felt concerned about this because he was obviously hanging on to her number. Then, she worried about antagonizing him further if she didn't respond at all.

Andrea thought about the situation for a while and the best solution that she could think of was to respond with a polite, factual but somewhat distant message because she wanted to keep Billy at bay. Her reply would be a one-time deal.

Andy waited for a break at work to figure out what to respond to Billy. She wanted the message to show him her gratitude while keeping some distance. She began typing away: "B- Pest problem solved. Thx. A." She thought that was simple enough. She hit the send button and went back to her daily business. She told no one about the message.

The week was moving quickly for Andrea. She had a lot of assignments due that week and quite a bit of work to catch up with at her job. Andrea worked at the University Data Center. She had been lucky enough to find this job during her freshman year. Although her parents paid for her tuition, Andrea liked being independent and not fully relaying on others. This job helped paid her living expenses and her extras. She worked there about 35 hours a week and her boss and colleagues allowed her do her hours working around her classes.

Work at the UDC had been a bit chaotic in the last few weeks. They were upgrading their computer system which was leading to a lot of problems. Andrea had been asked to work additional hours to help out and she could use the extra money. Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday were extremely long days for her.

Andrea finally decided to forgive the girls on Wednesday. So, Andrea made plans to meet Nicole that day for coffee right after work. They both loved the sidewalk cafes of Crimson Boulevard. They were always full with people and the neighborhood was very happening. People-watching was an Olympic sport as far of the two of them were concerned. Nicole had met this new guy and she wanted to tell Andrea all about it.

While they were catching up, Andrea noticed her phone blinking. A new text message had just come in. She glanced at it and to her amazement, it looked like Billy had texted her yet again. _What does he want now? _With Nicole at proximity, she was on the verge of a panic attack and she wasn't sure why. She put an effort to try to remain composed. The one thing she knew for sure was that if Nicole found out about the messages, she and the rest of her friends would tease her endlessly.

She waited for Nicole to go greet some other friends at another table to read the message again. It said:

"Andy – Aren't U missing s/thing? B." Andrea wondered what he was referring to.

Something inside of her told her that this was not a good thing and that she probably left something else on the floor that night. _That damn hallway had been so poorly lit._

"Did I have something important with me that day?" Andrea struggled to remember. She couldn't really think of anything but she was still concerned about this. _What did he have that was hers?_ After all, he had found out somehow where she lived and that was freaky enough to her. _He obviously wants to keep on playing some sort of cat and mouse game._ She could not afford to get involved in something like this with a guy that was loose as a cannon.

Andrea decided to dismiss the message. By the time Nicole got back to their table, she had deleted it already. She was not going to go along and refused to play this game with Billy.

At that moment, Andrea didn't have the foresight to prepare herself to handle the series of events that were about to happen the following week beginning with Friday.

XxXxXxXxX

Fridays were the one day of the week where Andrea spent most of the day at the office. She didn't have any classes on Fridays.

Andrea was going about her day like she normally did when she heard some commotion in the hallway. She was talking with Tom, her co-worker, friend and neighbor, when she saw him. The man seemed to be arguing with the security guard. "How did he find out about her work? Where they following her on an on going basis?" she worried.

"Are you okay Andy? Tom asked as she noticed she was strangely distracted. Andrea nodded 'yes' but she could not keep her eyes off the unexpected visitor.

Joe was arguing with security person. He had now spotted her and pointed in her direction to the security guard. Andrea felt weak in the knees as she saw both men walking towards her.

"Miss Jensen, this young man says he has a delivery for you and that you are acquainted with him. Do you know him?" the security guard inquired.

"Yes," she responded in a serious demeanor. Her head was running in all sorts of directions in anticipation to what this visit was all about.

"I'm going to let it pass this time Miss Jensen," the security guard warned her. "But I'm reminding you that all visitors need to be registered at the front desk. You have a good day."

The guard looked at Joe suspiciously but walked away.

Tom didn't seem to trust the visitor either and appeared to be paying particular attention to the strange tattoos. Andrea could tell Tom had put "two and two" together and that he clearly associated them with Billy's visit which Tom had witnessed. She was a bit mortified of what Tom would think of her but that was not the moment to offer any explanations.

She could also tell Tom wanted to make sure that Andrea was okay before leaving her with the punk.

"Andy, do you need any help in here?" he asked.

Joe rolled his eyes and gave Tom an impatient look.

"Yes, Tom. It's okay. I'll take care of this," she said.

"You fucking heard her. Now leave us!" Joe stressed.

Tom waited for Andrea to nod at him. She gave him a smile reassuring him all was well.

"Yeah, don't you have work to do? Scram dog!" Joe said.

Tom looked a bit unsure about leaving her with Joe. He didn't like this punk at all.

Andrea smiled at him one more time to make sure Tom knew she could handle this by herself. In that instant, she was so grateful to see that Tom was such a good friend to her. She knew she would have to explain this to him someday. Tom finally walked away hesitantly.

"Andrea, is he something to you? Is he like fucking bothering you? You can tell me, we can take care of this motherfucker, you know" Joe asked.

Andrea thought that although Joe had been initially charming, it was all a façade. He was just a slightly less brute and hardened version of Billy.

"It's fine Joe. He's my friend and neighbor," she finally said.

Andrea started walking to her desk and Joe began to follow her.

"So, is he like a friend with a small f or a big F? Is this Ben?" Joe asked in an amused tone.

Andrea could not believe her ears and she raised her voice to him:

"He is not Ben and that is none of your business Joe! And. Besides, what are you doing in here?" It was her turn to ask him some probing questions.

"Well, I'm gonna have to report this back to Billy you see… I'm here on his orders," he said in teasing manner and clearly waiting for her reaction.

"Report it to Billy? Is he like in the bodyguard business now? Oh wait, don't tell me! He's decided to better himself and do something constructive with his life, like attending college?" Andrea dismissively taunted him.

Joe looked at her with a big playful smile. "So, what? One has to go to college to be like worthy in your eyes? Is that like a fucking requirement for you?"

Andrea felt her heart beating faster, why was this Billy "talk" putting her on the edge? She also reminded herself that she needed to keep her cool during this conversation because she knew Joe would report every single thing back to Billy. She finally replied: "No, it's not. But I do like to surround myself with people that do something constructive with their lives, people that show they care about others."

"Fair enough," said Joe. "Regarding Billy, let's just say school is not what he is interested in," he said with a smirk. "So how have you been beautiful? How was the concert after all? We have….. I mean, it seems to me you have been really busy with work and school."

That last comment made Andrea nervous. They must have been watching her. She remembered that she had heard a loud car engine driving by her building's parking lot on a couple of nights the past week. She just hadn't bothered checking it out.

"I don't mean to be rude Joe but I am at work. What can I help you with?" Andrea said bluntly.

"Wow, you're acting totally like Miss Professional, Miss Responsibility or some shit like that. You are being so fucking formal with me and all," Joe teased her.

Then, he took something out of his pocket and flashed it to her.

"Okay. Billy thought you may need this sometime soon."

It was her student ID! She must have left it that night on the floor. She hadn't needed it yet so she had no idea she left it behind. That explained a whole lot Andrea thought with a certain level of relief.

Andrea grabbed the ID from Joe's hand.

"Thanks Joe and please tell Billy that I am very grateful he returned this to me. Having this back saves me from a lot of hassle. Now if you excuse me, I have things I need to tend to," she said. She sat down on her desk to give him the impression she was going back to her responsibilities.

Joe ignored what she said and walked around the corner to get inside Andrea's cubicle. He began looking at the personal pictures she had pinned up on the cubicle wall. He pointed out to a specific one and said. "You look gorgeous on this one." He took the picture down and put it inside his red jacket's pocket.

Andrea got up from her chair. She was upset now and tried taking the photo away from Joe. The harder she tried, the more he resisted.

"Joe, give me back my picture or I will call security," she said

"You serious? You call THAT security?" he laughed hard. "I'd rather deal with that damn guard than with my brother. I know he will be really pleased to have this picture."

"What?" Andrea managed to say.

"Yeah, Billy and I are brothers. You didn't know? Yeah, he's my big o' brother." he said in a laughing manner.

"Gotta go, sweetie. I'm sure I will be seeing you around."

He gave her a wink and just like that, he began to walk away.

Andrea concluded that considering a conversation finished at their will and walking away must be one of those wonderful and lovely Darley family traits. She also considered Joe's visit to be very peculiar. Joe had been clear that he had been there on Billy's orders and it sounded like they were definitely keeping an eye on her moves. Why? Billy (of all people) doing the 'right' thing?

This was definitely a suspicious situation to her.

XxXxXxXxX

_Thanks for the wonderful comments, keep sending me more 'love' please. By the way, I've decided to make Mondays my official posting schedule for this story. Have a great week!_

_Elle _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – "A Cat and Mouse"**

After Joe left, Andrea had a long day ahead at work and decided to put any Darley-related thoughts out of her mind. She was very successful in doing so while she was at work but once she got to her apartment, it was a different situation. Her mind began racing non-stop about what had happened and what Joe had said to her that morning.

There were times that Andrea admitted to herself that she felt lonely. _Today was one of those days. __Joe's visit didn't help at all._

_Andrea_ liked putting up a front that she didn't really need a guy but deep down she felt it would be nice to have "someone" in her life: someone to love and be loved by. However, her life was busy consumed by many responsibilities: working, paying bills, and college. For fun, she just hung out with her close friends. She made a mental note that one of these days; she needed to get herself a real man.

She didn't know why but all of a sudden she found herself thinking about Billy. Nicole had been right. _There was just something about him._ With his impulsiveness and sort of brute demeanor, he had this primitive and manly feel to him. When Billy had come over to her apartment that Saturday, she had nearly melted when she saw him in the leather jacket and the sunglasses on. Billy actually had gorgeous eyes too. She had not wanted to admit this on that day but she couldn't lie to herself anymore. _Who was she kidding? _There was indeed something about this man that woke up so many wild emotions in her.

Andrea wondered what Billy could be doing right now.

"Billy and I. Yeah, right," she stated out loud laughing off at the mere idea. That would be one man that would probably make her end up in jail or getting killed for sure. But Billy was a man's man in a sort of delinquent kind of way but a girl dating Billy Darley would also know that no one would dare mess with her. She then thought about those two girls in the hallway and how they had basically thrown themselves at him that night at the bar. It was obvious they wanted him badly. _There was always a reason for women to get like that over a guy. __The man __had to be __really_experienced in the bed sheets department.

Andrea made the effort to stop herself from thinking further, all these thoughts about Billy was making her uneasy. She especially hated how her own mind was playing tricks on her. She was romanticizing the idea of who Billy was and Billy was probably up to no good. He and his thugs had to be dealing drugs.

That night Andrea found herself sinking deep into Darley territory and she did not like the feel of that at all. She thought long and hard about this and made the determination that she needed to get back into her senses. She reminded herself that being with a guy like Billy could be a huge liability. He had to have enemies, lots of them. She made the decision not to think about him anymore.

On Saturday, the girls had planned to take Andrea out for drinks to make up for abandoning her the previous weekend. Going out with her friends was exactly what she needed to keep her mind away from all of the Darley-related incidents that she had to deal with that week.

She and the girls had such a good time together. Nicole's new guy, Sean, had been really nice. Nikki seemed happy and Andrea was delighted for her friend. That night, she thought about Billy every so often and was surprised to find herself being disappointed that she had not heard directly from him again_. _It was probably for the best.

The next day, Andrea was preoccupied with a class project that was due on Monday. She spent most of the day editing her paper on her laptop.

Around 8PM she decided to take a break. As she opened up some of her windows to get some fresh air inside the apartment, she heard a rumbling coming from down the road. _It was that familiar engine noise. _

She looked out the window and sure enough, she saw the black Mustang pulling up in the parking lot of her complex. Immediately, her heart began racing but she decided to hide behind the curtains. She could see it was Billy indeed. He drove around the parking lot and stopped the car in one of the lanes. He was looking at her apartment right now, alone in the car and smoking as usual.

Andrea felt a mix of thrill and panic all at the same instant. Most of the lights were on at her apartment so he had to know she was there. She wondered if he would ring up.

Next, she heard the screeching noise of the car taking off. In two seconds, he was back on the main road and out of there.

Andrea felt her heart fill with disappointment. _What was it that was drawing her to him?_ But he was up to something as well otherwise, he wouldn't have bothered to drive by her place. It's not like her place was right near his stomping grounds. _Why the insistence in keeping tabs on her? Was he just getting his kicks from playing her?_

Andrea wished she could take Billy off her mind just like she was able to brainwash herself two days ago. It was not working and thoughts about Billy Darley were beginning to drive her little crazy.

Andrea would have freaked out if she knew at that moment that she would actually meet him face to face the next day.

XxXxXxXxX

Monday came along and Andrea couldn't wait to get out campus. Unfortunately, she had to wait until her last class of the day to turn in her paper. She had stayed late Sunday night finishing it up. Andrea felt both crabby and sleepy. She was looking forward to going home.

As soon as class was over, she took off without mingling with her classmates and friends. As she was walking out of the Recitation building, she was completely stunned at spotting a familiar face that shouldn't be at her college at all. Billy Darley was outside her building. He was leaning on his car which was parked on a side street in the area called the "Quadrangle".

"What is this about now?" she wondered.

Andrea felt like this moment was out of a movie or as if she was about to be 'punked.' Billy was on campus and apparently waiting for her. _This was unreal._

As soon as their eyes met, Billy gave her the classic Darley smirk. Somehow that gesture rubbed her the wrong way. She felt slightly annoyed at the thought that he was probably amusing himself with her. She was positive that his insistence was some sort of sick, twisted game for him. Landing the college chick was the prize. Today, she really wasn't in the mood to have games played at her expense.

A few seconds after they had made eye contact, Billy stood up and put his cigarette away. He began walking towards her.

Except for the excessive amount of visible tattoos on his neck, she was surprised to see that he didn't look that out of place in the middle of the Quad area. Well, she thought his attitude could have been considered questionable. However, Billy more or less could look like he belonged there especially today when he was not wearing his leather coat. He was casually dressed in jeans and had a gray t-shirt over a long sleeve white shirt. It was not difficult to notice that he actually looked good. He looked extremely good. She didn't fail to notice that a lot of the other college girls were checking him out big time.

Billy was now showing off his confident strut as he got closer to her. Watching that arrogant strut is what Andrea needed to perk her up a little and gave her the determination to fight back.

She greeted Billy sarcastically: "What, no gun to school today? Too many metal detectors here for you?"

He let out a chuckle. "You done?" he asked.

"Yeah," responded Andrea.

"Let's go for a little ride."

"I'm sorry Billy but…"

"I'm not fucking asking you Andy. Let's go!" he said and motioned with his head to get going.

Andrea immediately stopped walking.

She felt offended at his treatment of her. She was no 'hood bimbo.' So, she responded to him showing her annoyance at his attitude: "I'm sorry but I'm not a 'thing' or a pet you own Billy. I'm not part of your crew; I don't take your orders!"

Hearing these words made Billy stop and turn around. She could see he was getting upset at her. Anger was building up in his eyes. He passed his left hand over his shaved head and then wiped his nose. He lit up another cigarette. Andrea figured he was trying not to explode on her.

Andrea didn't understand why couldn't he leave her alone? She knew she wasn't his type, which in her mind meant that she wasn't one of the trashy skanks he was used to having his way with. This game of cat and mouse he was playing seemed like too much effort for just a hook up. When was he going to accept that it would be easier for him to go back to his neighborhood whores?

Billy finally spoke out: "Do you fucking have to over-analyze everything?"

He was clearly not getting the message that she was not one of his "'playthings." Andrea gave him a rebellious stare.

She didn't know what to say but before she got to say anything he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the lips. Andrea began resisting but in the middle of the struggle, she had to admit to herself that it felt good. The firmness of his massive hand was holding on to the back of her neck pressing her face towards his. His tongue was now sliding inside her mouth. Billy was a good kisser and he was kissing her with such desire. But just like that, he unexpectedly pushed her back, smirked at her and walked away. He just left her hanging in the middle of a busy campus.

Andrea was now really pissed off. _How dare he kiss her? And then left her without saying anything? What's more, who the hell he thought he was to decide every time when a conversation was over?_

What an irritating habit this man had! Andrea saw him calmly walk away from her heading towards his car. She wasn't going to wait for him to turn around and give her another triumphant smile. Oh no, she quickly turned around to go to her car and never bothered to look back.

Andrea left the campus in a fury and headed straight home. Billy had left her fuming with his freshness and she had to find a way to put this incident behind her.

As soon as she got home, Andrea closed all of her blinds and windows. She played music loudly, she didn't want to know about anybody driving by or stopping by. That evening she worked out, took a long relaxing bath and did her nails. Later on, Andrea was in bed watching TV. She was starting to get sleepy but was waiting for Nicole to call her. Her cell phone rang and Andrea picked up the call.

"Hey!" she answered cheerfully thinking it was her friend until she heard pool tables in the background.

"Andy!"

She recognized Billy's deep voice immediately_. Why did he keep calling her Andy? _It was not like he knew her well and she was still angry about what had happened earlier that day.

"Didn't you have your fun this afternoon?" Andrea confronted him. "Why are you calling me?"

"That mad, huh? Calm the fuck down baby. I'm just calling to check on you."

Billy chuckled on the other end of the line. He was making her blood boil and she didn't care anymore if he knew it. She went straight to the point.

"What do you want Billy?"

"You have some pending business with me."

"I don't know what you're expecting Billy but you're not getting anything else beyond my sincere thanks and that kiss you stole from me!" she laid it out for him. "If Joe failed to relay my message to you, now you will hear it directly from me. I got the ID, I'm grateful to you, thanks, end of story!"

"With how much you fucking study, I thought you would be smart enough to figure it out," Billy said sternly to her. "Giving you back the ID was simply meant to show that you don't need to be scared shitless of me. And in case you missed it too, I can behave myself when I fucking want to."

Andrea began feeling queasy. A part of her was excited to hear that he actually cared about what she thought of him but the other part of her was still skeptical about his motives in general.

"You call that behaving? I bet that's one slick move that works over and over with your bar sluts!" she responded.

As soon as she finished uttering those words, Andrea gasped and covered her mouth. _Why the hell she had to say that for?_ She needed to get a grip on herself.

Billy stayed quiet but she could almost feel him grinning on the other end of the line.

"You are obviously not one of them and you should know by now that I also fucking know that. So, I don't understand what your fucking problem is," he stated matter-of-factly

Andrea kept quiet as she didn't know what to say to him.

"Andy,why are you making this so damn difficult?" Billy finally replied.

"First of all, I am Andrea to you. We don't know each other. Second, you said it best yourself, I over-analyze everything. Thanks again for the ID and good night!" Andrea hung up on him.

Next, Andrea turned off her cell phone.

Through most of the remainder of that night, Andrea tried unsuccessfully to fall asleep and to stop thinking about Billy Darley.

_End Chapter._

_Some feedback please? Just let me know if you continue to be interested in the story. Just type a 'STOP' or 'CONTINUE.' ====____ That's all I ask for! _

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 –"Harry's Night"**

Billy called Andrea three more times the rest of that week and she refused to take his calls. She didn't feel she had anything else to say to him. Whatever "pending business" he thought she had with him, Andrea considered it resolved during their last phone conversation.

If her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, Andrea also thought there were the couple of nights when she heard the Mustang roaring around her complex.

Contrary to public opinion, Andrea thought that a lack of response was actually an act of communication and she considered she was being very clear with Billy Darley. By hanging up on him and ignoring his calls, she thought she was telling him to leave her alone.

Andrea had planned for her friends to meet Friday night at "Harry's Bar" on Crimson Boulevard and she had been looking forward to it all week. She was emotionally drained from avoiding Billy and from dodging questions from her friends who could sense all was not well with her. This whole Darley situation had become like a big burden to her. Although she was attracted to Billy, he had 'bad news' written all over him. Andrea wished he would give up in pursuing her and was crystal clear that she needed to remain consistent until the man tired of his little game.

On Friday, Andrea left her apartment complex at 7:30 PM to meet her friends. She didn't want to be home in case Billy showed up looking for her.

She stopped for cigarettes and then drove on to Harry's which was her favorite bar. She loved its beer garden and she had reserved a couple of tables for her and her friends.

Around 8 PM, she walked in to run into Nicole who was already there with Sean. Mandy and Lynn got in a few minutes after. Within the next 30 minutes the rest of her friends arrived at Harry's. They were a large group of about 16 people.

After two beers, Andrea felt much more relaxed. It was great to see most of her dear friends together; it had been a while since they all had met as a group.

Two interesting things were about to happen. Her really good friend Lynn and her other best dude, Tom, were totally hooking up. Andrea thought it was hilarious because they had absolutely nothing in common. Tom had brought along a friend, Derek Wittmeier and Andrea got the hint right away that she was being set up with him and that it was a "group effort." She decided to be a good sport because she knew her friends were trying to cheer her up and Derek was very cute. He seemed nice and normal and that was very big thing in her 'book' these days. Derek had sat next to her for most of the night and was making her laugh. Andrea was having a good time.

All of the sudden, Nicole began motioning to her to look across the street. Andrea didn't understand what Nicole was trying to tell her until she saw a red Plymouth Duster with some weird markings parked across the street. She recognized the designs, they were just like the tattoos Billy and his crew had on them.

Next, she spotted Bodie and Joe inside the car. It was obvious they were totally keeping and eye on her and her friends. Andrea couldn't believe it. _How long had they been there for?_

Andrea looked around and saw no signs of Billy or the black Mustang. She felt she had enough of the situation but she didn't want any trouble for the others, especially for Derek or Tom. Andrea decided to go home before anything happened and quickly made up some excuse to leave. It was past midnight and she was actually feeling tired.

Derek insisted on walking her off to her car but she declined as politely as she could. She could tell it turned him off completely but she didn't want to take any chances. Therefore, she pretended that she had parked around the corner but had actually parked her car at work to save money on parking. She now regretted making that decision but it was only a few blocks away. If she ran into Billy or any of the boys, she preferred to face them on her own rather than getting anybody else involved.

Andrea began walking the three blocks to the UDC parking lot. She didn't notice anybody following her but just in case, she called Nicole.

"_Hey Nikki, are Bodie and Joe still there?"_

"_Yup, they stayed put. Maybe they didn't notice that you left!"_

"_I'm hoping so. If they move, you call me okay?"_

"_Sure thing!"_

Andrea hung up feeling relieved. When she veered the corner to the lot, she didn't see anyone around. Being a Saturday and all, Andrea thought it was not surprising. Everyone on campus was most likely out partying the night away.

She looked up to the sky and it was gorgeous. It was almost a full moon and the sky was full of stars. She looked down to spot her little gray sedan car. It was the only car in the entire UDC parking lot.

Just when she thought the coast was all clear, Andrea heard a loud car engine noise. She knew exactly who that was and it sounded as if it was heading in her direction. Andrea saw a black Mustang speeding off from the street into the parking lot and tried to step up the pace. However, so did Billy. There was no point in running away now.

Billy slammed on the breaks and parked his car directly across from her sedan.

Andrea decided to go on the defensive.

"What are you doing here?"

As she said these words, she walked passed him but didn't look at him. She was annoyed and tired of his pursuit and really didn't feel like dealing with him. Andrea didn't stop walking until she reached her car's driver door. She never knew what to expect with him but the fact that she had gotten that far, gave her a reassuring feeling.

Andrea unlocked her car. Next thing she knew, she found him standing in front on her. Billy immediately put his hand over the car door, blocking her. Andrea got the message fast; she was not going to get off easy. His eyes had that fury, like he was about to explode at any second. Andrea waited for his next move. He raised his hand slowly; she saw that it was almost trembling. He reached out to touch her hair and he gently caressed her locks. Underneath this apparent calm, Andrea knew he was furious at her. She was waiting for him to say something, anything. Billy finally spoke.

"Well, it looks like you had a little date tonight. Why don't you fucking tell me about it?"

Andrea didn't know what to tell him. It looked like he didn't have the patience to wait for her answer so he pressed on and put it straight out to her.

"What am I not fucking good enough for you or are you still just shit scared of me?"

He was demanding an answer from her.

"Look Billy, I'm …"

"Don't you fucking go around testing my patience again" he warned her.

Andrea recognized that tone and knew this was no time for games.

"I just went out with my friends," she explained and since he had yet to go ballistic on her, she continued speaking. "I'm telling you the truth Billy. Don't tell me you didn't know where I was. I mean, I'm very flattered that you….."

"Don't give me that shit Andrea. That you're fucking flattered. What the fuck does that even mean? Fucking save it! It's not like I am asking you to fucking marry me. "

He suddenly stopped talking and looked away from her.

Billy was breathing heavily. He turned to look back at her and passed his left hand over his shaved head. Andrea saw him begin pacing as if he was trying to prevent himself from going ballistic.

After a minute or so, he managed to complete his sentence.

"I know fucking well I'm not one of your dumb ass Ben or preppy Tom types. Is that so fucking complicated to you or do you make it fucking complicated in your head?"

That statement felt to her like he had slapped on the face. It reminded her of the comment that Joe made about her dating requirements and she was certain now that the whole conversation had been reported back to Billy. He was accusing her of thinking he was not good enough for her but if he only knew what she had gone through that week!

Andrea thought about everything that Billy and Joe had said to her in the last week or so. She had been purposely tuning it all out but now there was no denying what was going on and it was not like he was indifferent to her.

The steel blue eyes were waiting for her to talk. Andrea moved her lips as she wanted to say something but she had a hard time opening up.

Billy impatiently nodded at her to continue.

She knew it was time…that it was time to explain her perspective on this whole crazy situation they were in.

"Billy you seem to live a very complicated life, a very different one from mine. I mean you have your crew. You rule them with an iron fist. This Bones guy, I don't know if you work for him or what…,"

Andrea was also struggling with her own choice of words but she pressed on.

"I don't want to know who the hell he is to you but he scares the shit out me. Sometimes you scare the hell out of me too and I find everything in your lifestyle very overwhelming. I'm not cut out to handle that Billy. I'm a simple girl. I work; I go to school and…"

He cut her off mid-sentence: "I get it. I'm not fucking stupid."

She stopped herself from continuing and he looked away from her. Although his blue eyes looked like they were filled with fire, there was a hint of disappointment in his expression.

Noticing that made her feel like she was about to break down because this was the first time she had seen him act like he had any feelings beyond meanness, anger or fury.

Somehow Andrea didn't feel scared of him anymore and she sensed that it had to do with the emotional showdown that she had been through for the last two weeks had finally gotten to her. She had avoided so hard thinking about Billy in this way, fighting off her feelings over and over. She didn't know what it was but the reality of it all was that he seemed to be drawn to her as much as she was to him. Yet, they had nothing in common.

Her eyes were filling up with tears and she hated to be wearing her emotions on her sleeve but truth was, she didn't have it in her anymore to put up the tough girl facade. All she knew was that she wanted him to hold her so bad.

She heard him clearing his throat and all he said was: "You're damn right. You are being smart about me."

She could tell this time that he considered the conversation over but he was not walking away like he usually did.

Andrea barely managed to speak: "I'm so sorry Billy."

His eyes were looking intently at her. Billy gave her one of his nods. Andrea could tell it mean that he didn't know what to say to her. The nod was his way of basically saying goodbye to her.

He turned around and began walking to his car just like she had been expecting him to do but this time she felt like her heart had been slashed in half. She was hurting so much inside but didn't know what to do.

Unexpectedly, she saw him stop and turn around. This completely threw her off. _Billy you're supposed to climb in your car, take off and leave me here alone._ That was the Darley pattern. However, this time, he walked back closer to her and said:

"Andrea, how about a good-bye kiss?"

She immediately understood that was less of a request and more of a demand. _It was an order._ This was Billy Daley she was dealing with after all. He wasn't going to leave without getting something out of her.

At this point, she was all for it, she really wanted to kiss him so bad. With all the repressed emotions she had been dealing with for the last week or so, she felt she needed that kiss as much as he demanded it.

He walked up to her and cleared the tear that was flowing on her cheek. Andrea's breathing fell out of control when she felt his hand touch her skin.

He slowly moved his head down to reach for her lips and she enjoyed feeling the moistness of his lips on her mouth. His lips felt soft and tender. His left hand pushed her head close to his face and his other hand was moving her hips next to his. He had now slid his tongue inside her mouth. She loved feeling his tongue swirling inside her mouth once again. He began kissing her deeper. Without giving her a chance to say anything, he pushed her roughly into the side of her car while he placed himself in between her legs. His mouth was now seeking hers with desperation. Andrea could feel his hands going up and down on every single curve she had. His favorite targets were her breasts and her ass. Billy just kept on groping them, like he had been waiting to do it for forever. Her hands were also desperately feeling him out. His broad back, his muscles… Andrea could barely breathe.

In one move, Billy picked her up and landed her sitting on top of her car hood. He split open her legs, grabbed her thighs and slid her down towards the direction of his manhood. Next, he pulled down one the "spaghetti" straps from her shirt to expose one of her breasts. As he filled his mouth with it, Andrea pushed her head back in pleasure. He then pulled her other strap down and dragged her shirt down to her waist. She felt a rush of heat when he pushed her back onto the car hood while he nibbled on her breasts.

His hands now began traveling by her thighs and hips. Before she knew, he was pulling up her skirt up. Just as this maneuver slightly distracted her, he grabbed her hips and pressed her on closer to him. He was sending her a message and she got it loud and clear. She could feel him now. Andrea felt lost in this incredible hunger that he didn't seem to control. She didn't want him to try to control that hunger either.

Billy put his right hand behind her neck and pulled her desperately to his mouth. As she answered him by kissing him back with the same intensity, his left fingers were busy moving inside her panties and doing their magic. She loved how he was kissing and caressing her with such desperation.

Andrea heard him un-do his buckle. At this point, nothing mattered to her. She didn't care where she was. She just wanted him. She was so ready for Billy by the time he ripped her underwear off. As she heard him unzip his pants, she smiled at the thought that Billy was not willing to wait a moment longer to have her. When she finally felt him inside of her, Andrea thought she was going to die. The burst of warmness inside of her was intoxicating and she completely let herself loose into the moment. Although Andrea could feel the coldness of the car hood metal, her entire body was emanating heat. She had lost notion of the time. Hours could have passed or just minutes, she didn't know and she didn't care. At that moment, nothing else existed for her. It was just her and Billy. In the intensity of the moment, Andrea fell into the unconscious.

_**END CHAPTER**_

_**If you get a chance, drop me a line please. You know the drill: a plain STOP or CONTINUE would be greatly appreciated!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – "The Morning After"**

It was around 8AM when Andrea felt Billy turning in her bed. She was lying sideways and Billy lay right behind her. She could feel his tight embrace.

He began to playfully bite her in the neck to purposely wake her up. Then, his hands were caressing her body once again. Andrea could not get over of how good it felt to be laying down in bed with this man.

Billy began kissing her again but to their annoyance, they both heard his cell phone beep.

"Fuck!" Billy complained. However, he stopped what he was doing with her and reached out to the nightstand to get his phone.

Andrea sat on the bed hugging her knees into her chest as she watched him read the message and text a response back.

"I have to go," Billy announced.

Immediately, he headed for the living room looking for his clothes. In the heat of the moment, they had been left there all over the place.

As she saw him search for his clothes, Andrea thought that Billy definitely looked his best in the nude. After last night, she was finally able to appreciate all of his tattoos among other "assets." She remained on the bed but began feeling slightly annoyed that he had to leave so soon. She had hoped to have him around all to herself for a least part of the day.

"Fun is over and now he's leaving," she thought with certain bitterness.

In spite of those thoughts, Andrea was feeling very pleased with how last night had turned out. It had been a very long time since a man had made her feel that way especially in bed. She felt alive again.

The last six months had not been the easiest for her. She had to deal with a lot, like the stress of trying to graduate on time and having to deal with a very needy ex-boyfriend. Now, it felt good to be excited and interested in someone that made her feel like a million bucks.

As Billy was putting his boxers on, he seemed to have been reading her mind.

"Andy, I have to go and check on the guys. We sell the most at night," he volunteered.

Andrea thought with sadness that his response confirmed her suspicions about what he did for a living. However, somehow she really felt grateful to the fact he was he was being open with her about who he was. The easiest thing for him would have been to lie or not to say anything to her.

She also appreciated the fact that he had actually bothered to give her an explanation out of his own accord and that had been a little surprising to her. That was the side of Billy that she still did not get. How he could act like an animal 95% of the time but on occasion (just as it was the case of last night), he would show a flash of humanity. But she was not that far from the answer. She suddenly realized that he had also told her the truth that night on the phone when he called her really late. _He could behave when he wanted to and that she didn't need to be scared of him._ Indeed, now that it had been just the two of them, she was taken aback that he didn't behave like a bully or a jerk at all. At least for a day, she had gotten to see a side that Billy Darley obviously kept hidden.

Before the evening began, she would have never imagined that Billy would have ended up in her bedroom. But here he was.

She reminisced about how they ended up at her place. She recalled waking up in her car. Billy had actually driven it and he had just parked it at her complex. He was gently caressing her in the face and arms to wake her up. When he saw she was awake, he gave her a hungry kiss.

"Ready?" he asked.

Andrea knew what he meant and they both got out of her car. As he gave back her keys, he held her hand as they walked to her apartment. Andrea didn't feel the need to say anything or to confirm what they were doing next. It was obvious to her that they both knew what the other wanted. She opened her apartment door and he let her get in first. As soon as he closed the door, he pulled her back to him and began kissing her with the same insane desperation he had showed her earlier that evening.

He wanted more and she certainly wasn't done with him either. She began taking off his shirt and pulling down his pants. He watched her while she unzipped his pants, took them off and she finally got to see all of him. Andrea wanted to know what he tasted like and kneeled down .She could hear him grunt from the pleasure she was giving him. Hearing him moan like that, made Andrea want him even more.

After a few minutes, he had her stop and pulled her up on her feet. He took her shirt off and forced her to turn her around with her back facing him. Billy placed his entire arm around her neck as if he was trying to immobilize her and he started nibbling on her left ear and moved on to her mouth kissing her from the side. While keeping his arm around her neck and having her semi-trapped, he bent her forward and with his free hand, took off her skirt in one move. Andrea felt she could not wait anymore to have him again and she was relieved that he picked her up right away in his arms. Andrea gave him a naughty smile and pointed in the direction of her bedroom.

Billy and Andrea spent the next few hours fully concentrated in discovering each other's secrets; they fell asleep out of exhaustion.

In hindsight, Billy had really surprised Andrea. She imagined he would have been a different kind of lover; sort the rough brutish type, nearly a caveman. But Billy was quite the opposite. He had his wild and rough moments but he could also be tender when it called for it. Overall, he was an attentive lover and she could have never imagined that from him.

The feeling of a hand caressing her thigh brought her back to reality. Billy was now sitting next to her. He was fully dressed and had his boots on already. He turned her face to look at him.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" he asked her.

Andrea offered him a soft smile. _What else was there to say him? _She knew very well what had to happen and she wasn't going to whine to him about it. Billy spoke up.

"I wish I could stay longer but Bones….."

"I understand," she interrupted him. Andrea really didn't feel like getting emotional all over again so she gently bumped her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry Billy, I just not fully awake yet, you wore me out last night!"

Billy laughed hard. _This is the happiest and most normal I've ever seen him. _Andrea gave him a loving smile in return.

"How are you leaving?" she asked.

"Bodie is on his way here. Walk me out," he replied pushing her up with him as he stood up.

Andrea went about to find one of her extra long t-shirts and put it on. She then went to her dresser and extracted a new pair of underwear. As she pulled a pair out, she was a little embarrassed at the thought that her torn panties were probably lying somewhere on the ground in the UDC parking lot. _Hopefully, none of my co-workers find it! _

While Billy waited for her to put something on, she saw him walk to her nightstand, pick up his gun and put it in the back of his pants. He then put his leather jacket on. By then, she was now the one waiting for him. He grabbed her hand and Andrea followed him to the front door.

Andrea didn't want to be seen half naked in the hallway outside so she stopped him right before they got to the door. She knew this had to be it. This was the time to say good-bye to him. Somehow she knew Billy also knew it. It was as if they established an unspoken agreement to let go. She felt that it was implied that they didn't have the capacity to handle each other in their daily lives.

Billy kissed her for the last time. It was a very different kiss from the ones from previous night. She hung her arms around his neck and he lifted her up. He leaned her back to the door and moved her legs around his waist just like he had done last night. He was still kissing her deep but tenderly. She hated it when he pulled away from her lips; she wasn't ready to let go yet. He understood this and moved on to kiss her gently in the neck. Then, she noticed his steel blue eyes were seeking her eyes. Andrea almost felt like he was trying to memorize her features. She traced his scars on his face with her fingers and kissed each one of them. Billy just took it all in.

"You are too dangerous for me Andy. If we….well you know, you would completely make me loose my mind." As he put her down, he added jokingly "Besides, Bones would probably hate your guts for becoming such as distraction to me."

Andrea smiled and said sarcastically. "Yeah, we know that can't happen. Plus all my over-analyzing would drive you nuts. Oh wait; there is also my failure to comply with the "no disrespecting-Billy clause, right?"

She gave him a playful look and he smiled.

"You know that I'm not talking about that," he said.

They remained quietly embraced for several minutes.

Billy was the first to let go and began opening the door. He almost walked out but turned around. He spoke in that softer voice that she knew now that hardly anyone else got to hear:

"Andy, do not let me find out about anybody disrespecting or mistreating you. You don't deserve it and I won't fucking allow it to happen. If you are ever in trouble or need something, you call me. I will come to you, no questions asked. Got it?"

Andrea nodded yes. He kissed her on the forehead.

The red Plymouth Duster's loud engine could now be heard parked outside. He gave her a wink and closed the door. Andrea walked to the window and she could hear him go down the staircase.

She watched him walk to the red car and light up a cigarette.

"What a cool and gorgeous cat he is" Andrea said to herself.

As he got in the car, he put his sunglasses on. He looked one more time in her direction. Andrea felt she was melting away.

Bodie waved at her and gave her a mischievous smile.

The red Duster pulled away from the parking lot and sped away.

Andrea had this empty feeling of just seeing Billy go away.

By the time the vehicle was already on the main road, Andrea had grabbed her cell phone. She navigated through the options and began texting:

"_B. – Trouble! 2night, my place 8:30PM. Yours, A_."

Feeling so very nervous, she hit the send button. About two minutes later, her phone was blinking. A new text message notification had just popped up.

Andrea let out a huge smile as she read Billy's reply. The message said: "_Get ur rest. Cya 2night. Yours, B._"

**END CHAPTER**

_Thanks for reading and for the wonderful comments from last time. If you are enjoining the story please leave me a short message, I like to hear from you. Also, I will be updating this story on Mondays so you know now when to expect a new chapter. Have a great week!_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 – The Return Trip**

After Billy confirmed via text that he was coming back at 8:30PM that night, Andrea headed back to her bedroom. She was feeling a little weird but in a good way. Physically, she was exhausted. Mentally, she was ecstatic. She could not stop thinking about what had happened last night. Billy had taken her to places she had never gone before. _What a trip it had been._ The good news is that she had booked him a return trip for that very same evening.

When she got back in her bed, she felt the empty spot he had left in it. She grabbed the pillow he had used and smelled it. It still had his scent all over and she hugged the pillow as she tried to get some sleep.

Soon, she found out she couldn't doze off. Her mind was overloaded with everything that had happened last night but most importantly, she questioned her expectations about this fling. Was she really being naive in hoping that something could be worked out between the two of them?

Andrea decided to ignore those concerns for the time being. She was still in cloud nine. The sex she just had with Billy was off the charts.

Although she wasn't a promiscuous woman, Andrea wasn't inexperienced in the 'sheets' department. She definitely felt comfortable in how she expressed herself sexually and had been with other men who had pleasured her greatly. However, she had never experienced anything like last night before. In spite of their vast differences, somehow she and Billy where on the same wave length. Somehow, they were able to read what the other wanted or needed. Andrea recognized how rare that was; it typically took a couple of encounters and 're-directing' to get to that level of comfort with a partner.

Andrea considered that going into another round with Billy was against her best judgment but she really didn't want to think. What she wanted to do was to feel and experience things and she planned in enjoining her time with him tonight.

It was now time to shut her brain down now; she would worry about everything else later. Eventually, she crashed.

Around 1PM, her phone rang and woke her up. She was still tired and let the answering machine pick up the call.

Nicole was leaving her a message: "Andy, I didn't hear back from you last night. I called you several times but you weren't answering. I hope Billy didn't give you any trouble. Call me!"

Andrea had a big grin on her face. _No, Billy didn't give me any trouble but gave me plenty of something else!_ She turned off the ringer and went back to sleep feeling content.

Andrea finally woke up around 3PM. She ate, took a long shower and got dressed. She also changed the bed sheets in anticipation of Billy's return trip. Next, she went out to get some things to get ready for tonight.

As she headed to her car, she ran into Tom, her best friend and neighbor. She wasn't ready to face him but here he was in front of her.

"Andy!" he greeted her. "I knocked on your door this morning but you weren't answering."

She tried sounding as casual as possible. "Really?"

"Why did you leave in such a rush last night?"

"I was exhausted. It was such a long week for me."

She hated lying but there was no way she was telling Tom what she had been up to.

"We need to talk about something."

Andrea had been dreading this conversation for a while. She knew he was going to drill her ever since Joe Darley showed up at work and waited for him to speak first.

"What you think of Derek?" Tom playfully asked. "It looked like you two were having fun."

"We did. He's super nice and funny."

"You found him to be nice?" he questioned her. "Andy, he isn't going to like to hear that. Nice guys finish last!"

_Ain't that the truth!_ Andrea didn't know what to reply but Tom didn't give her a chance to respond.

"What do I tell him Andy? He really likes you."

She sighed. "I don't know. After the Ben fiasco I had to deal with, I'm not ready to date yet."

A sense of guilt heated her up. Yet again, she was lying to her best friend. Although she had liked Derek, all she could think of right now was Billy and she wasn't about to tell Tom the exact cause to her fixation on him.

"I understand you not being ready to date but Derek will be expecting a response from you about this," Tom sympathetically replied. "What do I tell him? And Andy be gentle, he's become a really good friend of mine."

"Tell him what I just told you. That I recently broke up from a disastrous relationship with Ben and I'm not quite ready to put myself out there."

At that point it hit her. _How could she forget about Tom and Lynn last night! _

"Wait up! Why don't you tell him that when I'm ready, we'll go on a double date with you and Lynn," she teased him.

Tom's face got ketchup red.

"What's the deal?" she naughtily confronted him. "Here you are going all FBI on me and you're the one holding out?"

"I'm picking her up at 8:30 tonight," Tom revealed still blushing.

Andrea had to laugh at him; he was just too cute about the whole thing.

"Now _you_ be nice, she's my friend you know!" she stated winking at him.

Andrea said good bye to Tom. She was happy for both of her friends to hook up but most importantly, she was also relieved to hear that Tom wouldn't be around by the time Billy came back. Tom was an extremely observant person and very few things escaped him.

As she opened her car door, seeing her driver seat pushed all the way back made her think of Billy. He had driven her car last night and she loved the idea of knowing that he had been right there. Then, remembering how he had kissed and caressed her while in the car made her skin tingle. Andrea adjusted the seat and mirrors back to her height and headed out to get the items on her list: finger foods, flowers, cigarettes, beer and candles.

When she got back home, she got busy. She picked up her apartment, arranged the flowers in vases and placed the candles strategically around her bedroom and living room. As she was arranging some the food into small bowls, her cell phone rang.

It was Nicole again. Andrea knew Nikki would be calling her non-stop until she heard from her. Since she didn't want any interruptions that evening, she texted her right away:

"Nik – I'm good. Taking it eaz this w/k. Cya Mon!"

She sent the message and went back to picking up her place.

Around 7:10 PM, Andrea rushed to take a shower and get ready. Then, she wondered about what to wear. Billy seemed like the type of man who liked girls who dressed like real women so she decided on a cute lacey lavender bra and panty set that was in line with that. As far as clothes were concerned, she didn't want to wear something that would appear that she put too much of an effort into. She selected a simple slip dress. It was girly, comfortable and very soft. As an added bonus, it was easy to take off. She applied her make up and brushed her long hair

It was 8:20 PM now and she was finally ready for Billy.

Andrea began lighting all of the candles in her bedroom and living room. Then, she began switching up one of her playlists on her ipod to serve as background music. She giggled as she picked songs that she deemed good 'sex' music and that she thought would be to Billy's liking. At 8:40PM she decided to have a beer as she waited for him. At 9PM, she began getting concerned. She didn't know if Billy was a punctual person or not. _Maybe he's just running late. _

She checked her cell phone and there were no messages or text messages from him.

At 9:20PM, Andrea checked her cell phone again. Billy was MIA and Andrea was officially pissed off now.

Billy was clearly not coming back and she felt so incredibly stupid. _He had already gotten what he wanted from her so why would he bother in making a return trip?_

He was probably bragging to his buds right now about how he finally broke her down and got her to sleep with him. It took him two weeks to do it but he had remained determined and succeeded in his effort. Andrea angrily thought that Billy Darley had played her after all!

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Are you guys about to kill Billy? Do you think he really stood her up or has something unexpected come up? _

_You shall find out for sure in the next chapter. If you get a chance, drop me a note so I can get a pulse if you're liking this or not. ;-P For those interested in this story, as I explained in the last chapter, I'll be posting on Mondays. Thanks for reading :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – The Reflection**

Facing the obvious fact that Billy Darley stood her up, Andrea was fuming so bad she went on a rampage in her apartment.

She irately picked up and threw away all the food and candles she had set up. Then, she went into her bathroom and angrily took off the lacey garments she had been wearing and threw them on the bathroom floor. She managed to keep her dress on but she was so incensed that she forgot to replace her underwear.

Andrea stood in front of the mirror. She looked miserable and felt awful indeed.

She couldn't believe she put herself through all that tough girl bullshit for two weeks just to give in so easily to Billy in one night. She began crying out of anger.

She was infuriated at Billy but even more so with herself. Yes, Billy had been conniving, methodical and relentless in his pursuit of her but she knew all along she shouldn't have gotten involved with him. Andrea knew his 'type' from the get go and still, like an idiot, she fell for it. At the end of the day, it was not Billy but her stupidity, loneliness and lust that put her in this situation.

At that moment, she wished she had someone to talk to. She didn't think anything was going to happen with Billy so she hadn't told anyone about what was happening. Then, her friends would totally made fun of her for even considering having a fling with a man like him. With what had just happened, Andrea was certain she wasn't going to tell a soul about how that damn Billy Darley played her like a high school freshman.

As she washed her face, her phone rang and she rushed to grab it. A new text message had come in.

"Fuck no!" she blurted out loud.

The message had come from Nikki who wanted to know if she wanted to join her and her friends at this one bar.

Andrea sighed heavily. She texted Nikki back telling her she couldn't make it. Then, time she checked her cell phone and land line one more. No calls or messages from Billy and she felt completely disheartened. She disconnected her home phone and shut off her cell phone.

Exhausted and drained emotionally, Andrea laid down in her bed. The fact that she had changed the bed sheets gave her a feeling of relief; at least her bed didn't smell of Billy anymore. Her anger ended up consuming her so much of her energy that she ended up falling asleep.

XxXxXxXxX

Andrea was deep asleep when she was awakened by someone knocking on her door. Then, she heard her name being called.

The knocking had become more insistent and now her door bell was ringing non-stop. Her alarm clock showed it was 11:47 PM.

Andrea turned on her bedroom light and heard a male voice yelling for her.

"Andrea!"

She got up from her bed and headed to the living room. She wasn't fully awake yet and she was disorientated as to whom it could it be at this time of the night. The answer came to her; she could now see him through the window: it was Billy.

She could hardly believe it but for some reason anger surged inside of her like an erupting volcano.

Andrea was still furious at him for keeping her waiting. Therefore, she turned around, turned off the lights and went back to her bedroom.

"Andrea, I can see you," he stated determined. "I know that I'm damn late!"

Even as she heard those words, Andrea considered his behavior unacceptable for her standards. He was late for over three hours and didn't even bother to call her to let her know something came up. After what he put her through, she didn't want to see him and quietly remained in her bed.

"Andrea, I'm here. Open the fucking door!"

Billy's voice reflected he was starting to loose his patience. She remained silent and had now placed her pillow over her head to avoid hearing him.

"Andy, if you don't open the fucking door, I will."

Unfortunately, Andrea could still hear him but she didn't move a finger. _He's bluffing just to get in, go to hell Billy._

"You fucking asked for it!" he said now angrily. "I'm about to break your fucking door. Ready, one…..two…."

"Stop!" Andrea yelled. _Damn Billy!_ Andrea now regretted having spent the night with him. Well, not really but now she knew she would have to deal with his attempts to bullshit her some more.

She turned on the lights and walked to the front door. Exasperated she opened the door but after seeing him, she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Billy…what's happened to you?"

Billy turned around to give an "all clear" to Bodie who was in the parking lot driving a white van. He then shut and locked the door behind him.

Andrea was shocked.

He had blood all over especially on the right side of his face. At a quick glance, she spotted a razor cut on the side of his neck and another deeper wound on his arm. This latter one actually had cut through his black leather jacket.

"Why didn't you open the fucking door?" he yelled at her. "You saw me!"

"Billy, what did you get into?" she said trying to avoid sounding alarmed. She genuinely wanted to know what had happened to him.

"Since I had planned on being here," he emphatically stated, "I was making my rounds early, checking our corners. These punks thought that Heco would be an easy fucking target and we got into a little rumble with them. We fucking straighten them out all right," he said bragging. "After the first few hits, they ran scared shitless!"

"If it was such a breeze then why are you hurt this badly?" she questioned him.

"This fucking smart ass had a brass knuckle and then pulled out a blade. He's on his fucking way to the hospital, if he makes it. Big fucking IF in my opinion," he said all proud of himself.

Andrea listened to him, cockiness in full bloom and remained somewhat shocked at hearing the realities about his "job."

"Stop looking at me like that!"

Upon hearing his words, Andrea tried to remove any emotion from how she looked at him. She hadn't meant to stare at him in a judgmental or disapproving manner; she just wasn't used to dealing with this kind of stuff.

"I'm…..It's just …" she began explaining but Billy interrupted her.

"Am I ruining your notion of a fucking perfect world?" he morbidly questioned her.

"What is your problem Billy?" Andrea asked annoyed. "You come to me looking like a mess and you seriously don't expect me to ask you questions?"

"Over-analyzing this already? Let me guess, I'm fucked if I tell you the truth and fucked if don't."

Billy didn't say anything else. His eyes had that fury in them.

As he finished his sentence, he stormed out of the living room heading into her kitchen. Andrea hesitantly followed him and saw him grab the first kitchen towel he found. Then, he opened up the freezer and put some ice inside the towel. As he was putting his improvised ice bag on his forehead, Andrea stopped him.

"That towel is dirty!" she calmly took away his ice pack. "Your cuts need to be cleaned first, let me fix you up."

She firmly grabbed his hand and dragged him through the apartment until they reached her bathroom.

Although he didn't resist, Andrea could tell Billy was taken somewhat at her reaction. He seemed to have expected her to continue arguing with him but Andrea felt completely the opposite. There wasn't any good reason to keep on quarreling senselessly with him. Two of his three wounds looked bad and as if they were still bleeding.

Andrea turned on the bathroom light. She put the toilet seat down and pointed to Billy to sit in there.

Billy was still agitated but he sat down. She could tell he was sizing up her reactions. For some strange reason, seeing him hurt and possibly in pain woke up something in Andrea. She wouldn't go as far as to think he looked vulnerable. Billy was clearly a hardened man but it was obvious he was in some sort of degree of discomfort. Something inside of her made her want to take care of him.

Andrea thought it was unwise of her to feel that way but she also thought about the valid point he made: he still made it to her in the end.

Andrea began pulling his jacket off and he acted surprised at this. He still seemed a little agitated and not completely willing to cooperate with her.

"Billy, I have to get everything thoroughly clean before I treat your wounds. Your shirt has to come off too," she explained to him.

As he complied with her request, she could tell that his arm was hurting as she pulled the sleeve off it. Andrea threw the jacket and shirt on the floor. Billy kept on staring at her but remained quiet. Even though she didn't know his personality that well, she recognized it as one of his habits: Billy kept all his thoughts to himself.

Andrea walked up to the sink and let the hot water run. She pulled a first aid kit from one of the drawers. She then took a clean gauze pad and ran it into the hot water. She held his face up and began to patiently wipe off of the blood. She found that most of the source of it was a deep cut on his right eyebrow. While she cleaned it, the close proximity of their bodies made Andrea feel a little anxious. However, she kept her focus on her clean up work.

Next, she wiped off the blood on his neck. The arm cut was the last wound she tackled and that seemed to be a little worse than the other two. Billy didn't take it too well when she began putting disinfecting solution on all of the wounds but he didn't openly complain about it either.

"No fucking band aids on my forehead," he demanded.

"I'm putting the invisible gel one in there," she explained in a soothing and almost sweet tone.

After she said that, Billy seemed to finally relax.

"You smell good," he pointed out.

"Thanks."

Since he didn't get a reaction from her, he grinned at her and moved his hands under her dress. Andrea felt his fingers caressing the outside of her thighs in an upwards motion.

Billy was now looking directly at her and Andrea ignored him. She wasn't in the mood to get all 'lovey' with him and was actually busy trying to bandage his arm.

"Did you think I wasn't coming?" he playfully asked.

"Yes."

"What was that brain of yours thinking?"

"I got angry and went to bed. Billy, you really need to stop moving!"

Billy kept on leaning to the side to reach or look for something on the floor and that annoyed her. He finally remained still as she worked on his arm. Andrea tapped him in the shoulder to let him know that she was done.

As Andrea washed her hands, her eyes grew bigger and bigger. Billy was naughtily waving at her lacey underwear she had thrown on the floor up.

"Where you wearing this for me?"

Andrea felt blushed and he pulled her closer to him.

"Baby, does that means you're not wearing anything under this dress?"

Andrea couldn't answer and knowing that his hands had traveled up from her thighs up to her bare behind, made her even more nervous.

"Uh-oh, you're not!" he pointed out with a big smile. "Come here babe!"

"Billy, stop it!"

But Billy had already grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down to sit on top of hip, facing him as her legs were hanging over his thighs.

"Andy, do you have any idea how much I thought of you during the whole day?"

He was looking at her with such desire. He was holding her so close she was feeling the warmness of his breath and began feeling as if she was melting in his arms.

"I…I don't know."

"This much!"

In a flash of a second, he pushed her face into his and began kissing her as if he was devouring her. Andrea felt a little disoriented and hesitant at first but the intimacy of the kiss felt too good for her.

As she felt his hands running loose all over her body, she began answering to his kiss with ardour. Andrea truly loved being kissed and held by Billy. His hands now had a firm hold on her dress and he began pushing it up her dress. He stopped kissing her only to pull the dress off her from over her head. As soon as he had her naked in front of him, Billy dove his mouth into her breasts. Andrea took it all in and in the process she inadvertently buried her nails on the side of his shoulders. She heard him grunt but began sucking on her nipples a little rougher.

As Billy now stood up and pushed her to stand up along with him. As they kissed, Andrea felt him undo his belt and unzip his pants. His pants had now fallen on his ankles and he kicked them off his feet. Billy wasn't wearing any briefs and this little fact aroused her tremendously. Next, he turned her around so her back would be facing him and pulled her down with him as he sat back on the toilet lid. His hands sensually spread her legs open over his own. As Billy began to tenderly bite her ear, he leaned their bodies forward so he could close the bathroom door that was directly in front of them. The close door had a full-length mirror. Andrea could now see herself and Billy in the reflection. She was surprised he remembered that and seeing the view of the two of them, so erotically charged, both shocked and aroused her.

Facing the reflection, Billy had a naughty grin on his face as his hand now traveled in between her legs. He moistened his fingers as he touched her in her most intimate spot and then he began playing with her. Her breathing became more agitated by the second and soon she was arching her back out of pleasure. As Andrea attempted to soak in everything that he was doing to her, Billy's other hand turned her head to force her to look at their reflection on the mirror.

Now Andrea knew what Billy wanted. As his face showed another big grin, he was telling her he wanted her to fully see what he was about to do with her. He lifted her slightly and Andrea saw his fingers opening her up to then have his manhood enter her slowly. Andrea's breathing got out of control and she moaned of pleasure when she felt him filling her in. Billy now entered her slowly and viewing all of this happening pushed Andrea's sex drive to the intensity of how tidal wave hits a deserted beach. In the mean time, Billy kept on pulsing her up and down. The rush Andrea was feeling was too powerful and she felt it coming.

Billy, who had been studying her every reaction, knew she was coming too. He curled up a smile filled with satisfaction and he pressed on. He began trusting her as deep as he could. When Andrea climaxed, it was so intense she thought she was going to pass out. She could barely keep her eyes open but feeling him come a few seconds after her, perked her up a little. Looking at the mirror, Andrea saw they were both out of breath and they both had that rosy glow that comes from having heated and passionate intercourse.

Billy pulled out from her but held on to her by holding his arms crossed over her chest. Andrea just rested her head back on his shoulder. She then turned to look at him overwhelmed. She was still recuperating from the trance he put her in.

Billy looked at her in the eyes and then playfully whispered into her ear: "Are you still mad at me baby?"

"Yes…I still am!" Andrea replied in a serious tone.

She really wasn't mad at him anymore. _After this latest performance he pulled, how could she? _But she wanted to give him a hard time as payback for getting her so upset earlier that evening and see if he would explain himself further.

Billy pushed her legs closed and sat her sideways on his lap. He pulled her face to look directly at him.

"Andy, I was in the middle of a fucking brawl. Should I just let them kill me while I'm trying to call you?"

She moved her arms to wrap them around his neck and responded a guilty "no." _Of course she didn't want him to get hurt or killed. _

"I got here as soon as I could, baby."

Andrea stayed silent. She felt a mixed of guilt, compassion and concern for him.

"Am I still in the fucking dog house?" he asked with a grin on his face. "Fine Andy, I guess I'll call Bodie to pick me up since you're still…"

"Look Billy, this is how it goes!" she interrupted him. "I'm going to let it fucking slide this time but you are going to have to make it up to me tonight. So, what are you going to do for me babe?"

Andrea could barely contain her laughter. She was totally making fun of him by using the same words he used on her the night they met at "The Four Roses."

At first, Billy giving gave her a mean look but then his expression slowly turned into a mischievous smirk. Getting him to laugh like that gave her the feeling that she had conquered the world.

A playful-looking Billy got very close to her earlobe to then softly whisper to her the following: "Let me show you."

And just like that, he picked Andrea up and took her into her bed.

As he was carrying her to the bed, Andrea's mind began racing as usual. She was excited that Billy had made the return trip to her. However, she could not keep her mind away from wondering where this 'thing' they were having was going.

_Why did it have to be Billy the one that made her feel this way? Why couldn't it be someone less complicated than him?_

Although the evening started on a frustrating note, the bottom line was that Billy had come back to her. She didn't doubt the circumstances he explained to her about his lateness.

Andrea was not willing to ruin the moment right now but deep down she was concerned to find out what this situation with her meant to Billy. For her own piece of mind, she needed to get some indication from him if this was just one more fling for him or if it was something more than that.

Andrea was determined to figure out a way to get answers to her questions the next day.

**END CHAPTER**

So, do you think Billy made it up to Andrea for being late to their date? Or do you think he's just playing games? I'm curious to hear what you're thinking. Oh, and how do you think the morning after is going to go like?

I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading.!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 –The Interruption**

Sunday morning came around and Andrea woke up around 10AM. Billy still seemed to be sleeping hard. She felt fully awake and got out of bed. She brushed her teeth and put on a tank top and boxsies.

Andrea was hungry and headed for the kitchen. She was setting up the coffee maker, when she heard steps in the other room.

As she prepared two cups of coffee, Andrea felt two arms embracing her from behind.

"Hey," he said and kissed her on the cheek from behind. Billy was holding her from the waist and Andrea enjoyed feeling his warm body right next to hers.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him. Just then, she realized that Billy was standing behind her naked.

"Yes, I'm very hungry," Billy naughtily grinned and pressed himself closer to her.

Andrea turned around to appreciate his nakedness. "I was referring to breakfast," she responded playfully.

"So was I. I want you for breakfast," he naughtily replied as he held on to her hips.

Billy was now kissing her so intensely that it unleashed this wild hunger in her in a matter of seconds. Andrea had barely a second to think when she realized Billy was already pulling her boxsies down and once that was off, he lifted her to sit her on the kitchen countertop.

Intuitively, she hungrily wrapped her legs around his hips. Billy had already pulled her tank top off and adjusted her hips in the position to welcome him in. Andrea knew Billy worked fast and now she felt his manhood beginning to fill her in. The pleasure made her tilt back so far that she almost hit her head with the kitchen cabinet.

Billy chuckled with amusement. He said "Come here baby!" as he slid her forward and closer towards him. Their faces now were a few inches apart. As he looked at her in a taunting manner, he lifted her tights a little higher and he pushed himself inside of her again. He was thrusting her hard and she could feel him even deeper. The sensation was mind-blowing. He had one hand on the back of her neck holding her up and the other one was holding tight to her hip. Andrea wrapped her arms around his neck and as they moved together in rhythm, Billy took her away on to another wild ride.

When all was said and done, Billy took a step back and seemed breathless.

"Maybe you should start thinking about cutting down on your ciggies, either that or take up running," Andrea teased him. She slid off from the kitchen counter top and Billy gave her a grin but didn't respond to her. He seemed to be busy studying her body.

Unexpectedly, the door bell rang.

Andrea's eyes widened and impulsively sought out her clothes. She motioned for Billy to go to the bedroom.

The door bell rang again.

"Andrea! It's Tom. I need to talk to you!"

"Shit!" Andrea blurted out. "Billy, can you please stay in the bedroom while I go see what he wants?" Andrea whispered as she put her boxsies on.

Suddenly, Andrea felt Billy's hand grabbing her by the arm and pushing her towards him. His expression had changed completely and he now had a somber look.

"You are not going anywhere. Who is this punk is and why is he coming here?" he confronted her.

"It's my neighbor Tom," she said. "I'll just see what he wants, it won't take long."

Andrea heard her name being called out again by Tom.

"Just a minute!" she yelled back.

Andrea saw Billy's expression turn dark in seconds. It was totally clear to her that he did not want her to tend to the door and was visibly angry at her for insisting in doing so.

Before he could say something Andrea questioned him: "Don't you have people in your life that are like family to you? Tom is like that for me. It sounds like this is important."

Billy let her go and turned away from her. He moved his hand over to scratch the back of his head. Then, he placed both of his hands on his hips as he turned around to look at her.

"You have five fucking minutes to get rid of him."

"Billy, Tom is just a very good friend and nothing more," she assured him.

"Whatever, you're with me right now and he needs to go the fuck away!"

Andrea felt frustrated but her focus now was in getting herself dressed. She quickly put on some sweatpants and another top. Billy had got dressed.

As she left the room, Billy flashed at her the number five with his hand. Right before she opened the door, she quickly tried to fix her hair.

Andrea was completely unsuspecting of the surprise she was about to get.

When she opened up the door, Andrea saw Tom standing in the hallway. But Tom was not alone; he had brought Derek along with him.

_This is not good, not good at all, especially with temperamental Mr. Darley around. _

"Surprise!" Tom said.

"Hey……why…… didn't you guys call first?"

"And give you a chance to get away? I don't think so," Derek playfully answered.

"Hummm, guys this is not a good time at all. I'm on the phone with my grandma and she is not doing well today," she said lying. Andrea was trying to cut the conversation short at all costs; she was afraid Billy would step in at any given second and make a scene.

"So sorry," Tom said. "Well, we stopped by to see if you wanted to come with us to play sand volleyball at the Pier. Maybe you can join us later?"

"Well, it will depend on how my grandma is doing. I should really get back to the phone. Can I give you guys a ring if I can make it?" Andrea stated just short of closing the door on them.

"Sure. We'll be there for a while so if you want to join us, just drop by whenever," Derek added.

"Okay. Have fun!" Andrea shut the door and did not wait for them to even say goodbye. She felt like a total jerk for treating them that way. Tom was one of her very best friends and Derek had been nothing but nice to her. She leaned on the closed door and sighed out of weariness.

Billy slowly stepped out of the bedroom. He was fully dressed now. He did not look happy. Andrea began dreading the conversation that was about to take place.

After the talk she had with Tom yesterday, she could not believe he insisted in bringing Derek around and that it had to happen when Billy was around. She could just kill him! Because of him, she would have to deal now with a difficult Billy.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Well, I am sure you heard the conversation."

"That sure sounded fucking important. Who is the fucker that your buddy Tom brought along? Is he the same fucking idiot from Friday night?

"Yes, it's Derek but I didn't know Tom was going to bring him here."

"Were you avoiding me last week because you were spending time with motherfucking Derek?"

"No, I just met him on Friday night."

Billy looked like he was still fuming.

"Billy, nothing has happened between Derek and me," she explained. "In case you haven't noticed, I have chosen to stay here with you. So, can we please not ruin our time together any more?"

Billy harshly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Billy what are you doing? Let me go!" she complained but Billy cornered her into the wall.

"Andy, I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only," he said in a threatening tone. "I don't want to ever see you hanging out with fucking Derek again. Is that clear to you?"

Andrea nodded yes and he released his grip and backed off from her. She could tell he was still pretty worked up.

Billy had just placed a cigarette on his lips and took one puff to light it up. He removed the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled very slowly.

In the mean time, Andrea was thinking she had not liked him manhandling her like that. However, at that moment, she didn't know whether to scream at him or throw herself at him. What he had just said to her completely amazed her. _Was Billy jealous of Derek or was he toying with her?_ Also, the way he spoke to her almost made it sound as if he planned to continue to see her. _Or again, was this just wishful thinking on her part? _Andrea had to know what was happening between the two of them before Billy left her apartment that day.

As Billy looked at her, he sucked another burst out of the cigarette and she saw him holding the smoke on his mouth before inhaling it. He seemed to be studying her reactions and that made her feel somewhat uneasy.

"I did not appreciate at all what just happened here. It's not like I planned for them to show up looking for me," Andrea announced in a calm but firm manner. "If it was the reverse situation and I knew your buddies needed you for something urgent, I wouldn't even think about giving you a hard time so you would stay with me or to force you to get rid of them."

"I need to get fucking going," he said exhaling heavily.

"Why?" she questioning him.

"I forgot to take care of something for Bones," he said firmly. Billy pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket.

Andrea got exasperated at his behavior.

"You are not leaving until this conversation is finished," she informed him.

Billy acted like he didn't hear her and began dialing a number. Andrea took the phone away from Billy's hands.

"Andy, give me the damn phone. Do not make me fucking calm you down!"

Andrea wasn't sure what that threat meant but she was not going to keep quiet.

"I don't care if you really have something to do for Bones or if that is just a lame excuse for you to leave Billy. I have done nothing wrong to you so I won't let you disrespect me like that. You think that ……"

Andrea stopped talking because Billy had shut her up with a kiss. His mouth hungrily sought hers and demanded the same of her. At some point he stopped kissing her but didn't stop holding her in his arms. They were both breathing out of control and she felt his reaction was totally unexpected and confusing. He leaned her body on the wall and pressed his forehead on hers.

"What are you doing Billy?" Andrea confronted him. "You are not making any sense today. You can't have enough of me and then, the next minute you are angry at me and……"

Billy interrupted her again.

"Is just the whole thing about what I do….and if you and I…." he began responding just to stop talking a few seconds later.

Andrea thought that there it was, he had finally said it. She recognized that those were the exact words she had wanted to know all this time but they were not the choice of words that she had hoped to hear from him.

The whole big "if" kept on drumming inside her brain because it was the second time that weekend that he used that same expression when referring to their situation.

Andrea was annoyed at Billy, really annoyed at him. _Why did he put her through all this BS of arguing when he knew all along things were not going to move forward between them?_ Well, at least she recognized that message she was getting was consistent with what they had agreed on the day before. There was no reason for her to be beating on a dead horse so she decided to put a brave face and respond to him as poised as she could. Andrea didn't want to let him know that she felt both devastated and angry at him for telling her it was over between them. At a minimum, she planned on keeping some dignity.

"I understand," she said. "This is the end of the road. You don't' have to worry about me."

Billy was not uttering a word but Andrea noticed a shift in his demeanour again. The grey blue eyes were suddenly giving her a very severe look. It was almost as if Billy kept on going back and forth on what he seemed to want out of her. His attitude made Andrea feel exasperated.

"Well, you did you say that I would drive you crazy, remember?" she immediately added. The whole purpose for her making that comment was to figure out what was going on in his head.

"That's not what I fucking said," he responded now visibly annoyed. "I said you would make me loose my fucking mind."

"Billy, isn't that more of less the same? It still doesn't change that we live such different lives..."

"Yes, we do. I better get fucking going." he said cutting her off mid-sentence and snatching his phone from her.

Andrea had enough of running in circles with him.

"Why do you keep running away?" she questioned him.

"I'm not fucking running away!" he screamed at her.

"No? Why are you leaving then?"

"Unlike you, I don't have the luxury of having fucking idle time. And Andy, you better stop mouthing off to me like that."

"Well, then answer me Billy, why are you pushing me away? Is it because you are clueless about what is happening between us or is it because you really don't give a shit?" she challenged him to tell her.

The icy greyish eyes were completely focused on her. Billy had his cigarette hanging from his lips now and as the smoke slowly slipped through his lips; she had no clue what he could be thinking. He was taking his time to respond but she was not going to let him off the hook.

**End of Chapter**

_Billy got a little temperamental in there. Being the Darley he is, he has to be the one and only top dog. He also needs to have things be done his way._

_In case you were wondering, I thought I would share my casting choices so you can visualize the characters. Too bad we can put banners in here but I'll link you to my banners._

_Billy Darley - Amazing Garrett John_

_Andrea Jensen - One of my favorite actresses, Amanda Crew_

_Tom Brannaghan - Tom Snyder_

_Nicole (Nikki) - Kate Cassidy_

_Derek Whitmeier - Sean Farris._

_Thanks for reading and to those of you who left me comments and reactions. I soaked them all in. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – "Rules"**

Andrea was waiting for Billy to answer her question when she confronted him about how she thought he was pushing her away.

"_Is it because you are clueless about what is happening between us or is it because you really don't give a shit?" _

Ever since she had met Billy, she could tell it was hard for him to express himself in anything that related to feelings. So even though she was upset; Andrea patiently waited for him to be ready to speak up.

But Billy was acting cool as ice. He tipped the ash of his cigarette on one of her ashtrays and then took a long slow draw of it. Then, he looked at her in the eye as he finally broke he silence.

"If you want to be with me, you have to go by my rules."

In spite of the rudeness of the announcement, Andrea figured out this was Billy's way of telling her that he wanted to keep on seeing her. Understanding this made her feel excited but she also had a lot of questions for him.

"Before you tell me your rules, I need to understand some things first," she announced. "If we're together, will this be in an exclusive situation or an open arrangement?"

"If you are with me, there's no room for nobody else."

"Does that also apply to you too?"

"Of us two, I thought you were the fucking brain in here. I don't live a normal life like you do."

Andrea hated the fact he was being so vague in his reply, she pressed on. "So, do you plan on continuing to see other women?"

"Your only concern should be what happens between you and me. Is that clear?"

"It's not. Are you planning on seeing other women Billy?"

"Andy, that's my business. I do whatever the fuck I need to do."

Andrea's heart filled with anger and frustration but she didn't feel like antagonizing Billy any further.

Considering his answer there was nothing else to discuss. She carefully chose her words so their conversation would end quickly and in a civilized way.

"I can't accept that. However, I'm thankful you were man enough to spell it out for me. I'm glad we have that level of respect for one another."

Andrea then gave Billy a kiss on the cheek and stood right by the door. "You shouldn't be late to take care of Bones' business," she added to let him know she wanted him to be gone as soon as possible.

Billy was studying her actions. Then, he left the apartment without even looking back at her or saying a word.

Andrea was used to his departure style by now so she let him go freely this time; she had enough of him already and closed the door as soon as he stepped into the hallway.

When she was finally alone in the apartment, she broke down. Andrea was completely drained from the emotional roller coaster Billy had put her in through the entire weekend. She hated him for it but once again, she blamed herself for making the wrong choices all along.

Andrea wiped off her tears. She wasn't going to stay at home feeling miserable like she did on Saturday night, this time she had an invitation to meet her friends and to get to know better this other guy who seemed to be quite interested in her.

Andrea took a shower, put on her hottest 2 piece swimsuit, packed up her beach bag and headed to the Pier.

XxXxXxXxX

It didn't take long for Andrea to find her friends at the Pier. They were there part of a larger group and it looked like they were having a blast.

Tom had his arm wrapped around her friend Lynn. Seeing them together like that brought a smile to her face. "At least love is looking up for some people," she thought in a bittersweet manner. She waved hello to them but a deep male voice greeted her.

"Andy, you made it!"

Derek had caught up to her now.

"How is your grandma doing?" he asked with concern.

Andrea felt beyond guilty for the continuation of that awful, terrible lie. Her grandma was just fine and she felt like the biggest jerk ever for making up something like that.

"She's better now thanks."

"Good to hear. Hey, the next game is starting in 30 minutes. Do you want to be in my team?" he asked her. "There's someone that I've wanted to kick out for a while and you would be an awesome replacement for him."

"Derek, I suck at this game!"

"I don't care, I just want you to be in the same side as I am," he replied completely flirting with her.

Andrea smiled back; she couldn't help but think how Derek was so different from Billy.

Physically, Derek had brown hair and eyes. He had the All-American male look to him with a nice built body and enough charisma to light up a room. He also had excellent manners. Andrea suddenly remembered that Billy told her to stay away from Derek but the fact that it was over between them, told her she had been released from that commitment.

For the rest of the day, Andrea hung out with Derek and tried not to think of Billy, she wanted to give Derek a chance.

She found herself completely at ease around him and his friends. She busted him checking her out in her swimsuit but she didn't mind, being desired by another man made her feel good. However, there had been times when Derek got a little too touchy with her and Andrea shied away. Derek noticed her reaction and she was up front with him, she told him she wasn't ready for something like that.

Andrea volunteered to carry some of Tom's stuff to his car and when they got to it, she nearly had an anxiety attack. Two of Tom's car windows were broken and a tire had been slashed. She suspected that Billy had a hand in this. _Does this mean that Billy was going to harass her to stay with him?_

While her friends talked to the police, Andrea stayed deep in her thoughts. As much as she wanted to do it, shed couldn't find the courage to speak up about her suspicions. She also considered that bringing up Billy's name up with the police would cause them all more trouble than was worth it.

Filled with guilt, Andrea volunteered to drop off her friends. She totally got excited when Tom told her to drop him off at Lynn's place. It confirmed that things were working out well for the two of them. However, she then realized that meant that she would have to drop off Derek last, she got nervous. The drive to Derek's place turned out to be less stressful than what she thought. He didn't make any moves on her and he just chatted away which completely relieved her.

When she parked at his place, Derek didn't get out of the car right away.

"Did you have a good time Andy?"

"I did, you have awesome friends."

"My friends really liked you."

Andrea blushed. She didn't know what to say.

"Now that they have seen you and gotten to know you, they now think I have excellent taste in women," he stated openly flirting with her. "I hope you let me repay you for upping my game in the eyes of my friends!"

Andrea got really nervous and that made her hold back a smile.

"Andy, I don't mean to put pressure on you but I know it's no secret to you that I really like you," he said with a big smirk on his face. "I'd like to take you out sometime to go to a movie, go get coffee or take your car for an oil change or a car wash……"

Andrea laughed hard. She had witnessed all day the wonderful sense of humor Derek had. He had this soothing quality to him and to top it all off, he was hot as hell.

"I'll think about it. I may be up for that carwash date," she replied barely containing a laugh.

Derek got out from the car and winked at her before walking away.

Andrea headed home next. When she was one block away from her complex, she saw the black Mustang in the rear view mirror. The car emerged out of the blackness of the night and quickly caught up to her.

Billy rode alone and seeing him, tensed her up. When she parked and got out of her car, Billy was waiting for her. The engine was still running and seemed to be waiting for her.

"Andy!"

She continued to walk towards her apartment building as if she hadn't heard him.

Billy kept on following her in the car. "Andy, get in!"

"I saw what you did to Tom's car!"

"You had it fucking coming. Consider it lucky that it was the car that got fucking wrecked."

"Sounds like one more reason for me not to want to talk to you then!"

"I saw you this afternoon with that fucking frat boy," he said trying to control his temper. "I warned you about what would happen if you saw him again!"

"That deal doesn't hold up Billy; I didn't accept your rules!"

Billy slammed on the breaks, got out the car but stayed standing by the driver's door.

"Let's just go for a ride and talk Andy."

"Don't waste my time, you don't know what you want and you don't get that I have standards that I'm not compromising for anyone but especially you Billy Darley!"

"Your precious standards are fucking crystal clear to me. Now, let's go!" he now raised his voice at her.

"No!" Andrea yelled back. "You have a good night!"

Just like she had seen him do over an over to her, Andrea thought it was time to give him a taste of his own medicine. She turned around and walked away from him to let him now she now considered their conversation finished.

Andrea was walking at break neck speed until she felt her arm being pulled back. An angry Billy was stopping her from leaving.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed at him but he had already pulled her up to face him.

"I knew you would go to him," he angrily confronted her. "I didn't like how that fucking punk looked at you, touched you and talked to you. I fucking hated what you were wearing!"

"I'm not surprised to hear it. You see me as your personal plaything!"

"At first, yes."

Andrea was unsure of what that response meant so she didn't reply to him.

'Did you stop giving a shit after your volleyball afternoon?" he sarcastically questioned her.

Billy was throwing her own words back at her and Andrea wasn't sure where this conversation was heading.

"Let me spell it out to you since you are not fucking getting it. I'm fucking loosing my mind over you!"

Billy's voice was stern and filled with tension. Andrea was speechless at his comment. He had that forced smile on his face like it had been difficult for him to even utter the words.

"Now you know. Let's go!"

Against her best judgment, Andrea got in the car without being sure why she was agreeing to go with him. She assured herself that it was best if she heard what he had to say and get it done with. He would probably continue to harassing her if she didn't.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they got on the road.

"To a place that I think you'll like."

They stayed quiet in the car as Billy drove on. Andrea was getting anxious; they were heading to an isolated area. As the Mustang veered a curve and passed a heavily wooded area, the road ended in a bluff with a breathtaking view of the city.

They were all alone, Billy parked the Mustang. He stayed in the car and Andrea waited for him to say something.

"Hardly anyone knows this place is here, I drag my ass here when I need peace and quiet" he volunteered. "No one in my crew knows that I come here, not even my brother."

Billy was intensely looking at her and Andrea shied away from the grayish blue eyes.

"Tell me whatever it is that you need to say and let's get this over with," she urged him.

"Stop being such a bitch Andrea!" he scolded her. "I totally get you're pissed off at me but you won't even stop for a minute to process in that thick head of yours that I don't typically do this."

Billy seemed really annoyed at her and he looked away as if he was deciding on what to do next.

Andrea cut him some slack. "You said we needed to talk."

He shot her a scrutinizing look. "Do you know what I do for a living?"

"I think so."

"Does that bother you?"

"Somewhat but I don't know all that it is that you do."

"You were right to call me out earlier that I was hesitating about us. I didn't know what I wanted and I'm not used to being with someone like you," he explained. "I needed some fucking time alone to think about it and figure out if I could even manage it because there's always a chance that something could happen to you if you are with me."

"Are you trying to get into my panties again?"

"It would be easier for me to drive myself back to the bar and pick literally from a line up of girls rather than having to explain myself to you. But I'm not there and it's my choice to bring you here. I hope you can grasp how fucking rare this all is!"

"You don't have to go through this; I'm not making you do it!"

Billy stared at her severely and raised his eyebrows as he clenched his fists on the wheel.

"You're not going make this easy for me are you? Andrea, you are relentless and stubborn as hell!"

"But so are you!"

He was staring at her now with an intensity she had never seen before. Billy began moving closer to her and Andrea's heart starting beating faster by the second.

He quickly placed his hand in the back of her head and he pushed her lips to his mouth. His tongue quickly spread her lips apart and she fully felt the moistness and the depth of his kiss. She wanted to resist Billy but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. They were both now locked in an embrace, his tongue dancing inside her mouth as it intertwined with hers in a sweet melody. Being like this with Billy felt right for some strange reason.

Unexpectedly, Billy stopped kissing her. He was out of breath just like she was.

He spoke to her in a serious tone: "Andy, if we're going to be together it's not going to be fucking easy, especially for you. However, I will never let anybody hurt you. Do you understand that babe?"

After their kiss and hearing him talk like that, Andrea got completely emotional. Somehow, she knew how hard it had been for him to even say something like this to her. Her emotions were all over the place and involuntarily, a tear rolled down her cheek. Billy held her tighter to him.

"Andy, here it is! I work for Bones and he's my father. Well, that's a fucking loose term for him."

"What? Bones?"

"I work for him and he's the brain of our operation. We own a car shop but on the side we also 'deal' things if you catch my drift."

Andrea was not completely shocked; she had heard rumors about it.

"Okay?" he prompted her.

Andrea nodded yes.

"Did you notice that Bodie has been dropping me off at your place in a van?"

She nodded again.

"I don't want Bones to know about us. He only cares about money. As long as I bring him his fucking money, he's happy. That's one of the realities of my life and it affects how certain things are going to be between us," he elaborated. "You'll have to follow certain rules so I can protect you from him and from my enemies."

His words were scaring her and Andrea considered for a moment the fact that getting involved with Billy could bring her a lot of unnecessary problems. She weighed on what to do and what pushed her to break with all common sense was the fact that she had genuinely felt happy when she was with Billy. Yes, the man was an outstanding lay but beyond that, she made her feel in a way that no other man did. It was as if something clicked between the two of them and it had been ages since anyone had made her feel that way. She focused back on what Billy was telling her.

"This situation with Bones and my enemies also means I'll have to deny that we are together. Bones has eyes and ears everywhere and spies on me and the crew to make sure we do our jobs," he explained. "I won't be able to come to see you in my car because it will draw attention to you. Bones doesn't understand how texting words so that will be the best way for us to communicate. If you ever need to talk to me, you'll text me a phone number and I'll call you back. The only time you're to call me directly is if you are in danger. That's how I'll know if you're in trouble."

"You are scaring me Billy."

"It's the fucking truth Andrea; you need to fucking hear it!" he sternly noted. "There's also this place we all call 'The Office.' You don't want to know what we do in there but I'm going to tell you where it is in case something urgent comes up. You're never to go in there by yourself."

Billy noticed she still had that concerned look on her face.

"It's for your own safety babe," he assured her. "The 'Office' is that abandoned hospital that is close to the bridge in Stygian Street. Andy, I'm serious. You are only to go there if I specifically ask you to do it or if your life is in danger."

Andrea agreed.

"If you ever feel you are in danger or if someone is following you, you need to tell me even if it's just a fucking hunch!"

"Okay Billy."

"Andy this is serious shit," he warned her. "You can't be all carefree anymore and are going to have to develop a fucking sense of malice to grow eyes behind your back."

Although Billy was imposing all these scary and strict regulations on her, Andrea was touched that he took the time to come up with these rules to keep her protected. Billy snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Andy, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, everything makes sense," she replied. "But to be honest, I'm not sure how these rules are actually going to work out. Can we make adjustments as we go along?"

"Yes, we can. Andy, I'll also have some of my men discreetly keeping an eye on you to make sure you're safe. I'll bring you some pictures tomorrow so know you exactly who they are. I hope you don't mind it too much."

"That's fine Billy, I don't have anything to hide from you."

He kept silent for a few seconds. Andrea could tell he was struggling with something else he needed to tell her.

"Billy, you can tell me anything," she said putting her hand over his.

"It's just not the whole thing of us being together or your safety," he stated. "There's more. I'm not a fucking saint. There are things that I'm used to doing and will continue to have to do that you're not going to fucking like. I don't know if you're going to be able to handle it but you need to know that's how my life is."

"Does that include seeing other women?"

"I can't promise you what you want, I just can't. I can try but there's also the issue that if I am to keep this from Bones, I have to keep up with appearances and let the gang and bar women hang all over me. Andy, all I can assure you is that I'm going to try to keep it straight," he stated in a serious tone.

Andrea was shocked at the bluntness of his response but before she could say anything else, Billy spoke again.

"I want you to know that how everything is with us…I don't see a point for me to look for it elsewhere," he said with a smirk. Then a few seconds later, his expression turned serious. "However, your frat boy needs to go and fucking fast. You know that!"

Andrea agreed with his request and she didn't feel there was anything else to be explained. She understood everything. Billy took her back to her apartment and their crazy chemistry was unleashed all over again.

Since he planned on spending the night in Chestnut Hill, Billy texted Bodie to come up with Heco and take the Mustang away.

XxXxXxXxX

The next day, work and classes brought Andrea back to reality but she didn't tell anything to her friends about Billy.

Billy and she had agreed that they would keep their relationship discreet due to Bones and would wait for things to get settled before spitting out the news to her close friends.

The rest of the week went by fast. Billy had stopped by every day. Some times when he would get there early and leave around 1AM because he had to go check on his men. Other times, he wouldn't get there until close to midnight but then stayed for the remainder of night which was Andrea's favorite. She loved sleeping in his arms.

They also got into a routine of sending each other texts through out the day. Andrea soon discovered that Billy liked receiving naughty messages from her and that he was quick in responding to those.

Friday had arrived and Andrea was looking forward to the weekend. Billy had suggested they spend some uninterrupted quality time together. He had reserved a room for them at a downtown hotel. He told her that he was annoyed from her friend's constant hovering over her but what he didn't say to Andrea is that he intended to have the outing serve as an alibi for him. Billy was cooking something up and he wanted to cover his bases in case the police came asking for questions. With how much Andrea liked him, he was sure she would never sell him out to he cops. Andrea was completely ignorant of his motives so she was happy about the plans. To justify her disappearance, she ended up telling her friends she was going out of town to take care of her sick grandmother. She hated the continuation of that horrible lie but couldn't think of anything else to say.

It was Friday morning and Andrea was feeling tired at work. Billy's nightly visits where starting to take a toll on her. To wake herself up, she went outside her building for a smoking break. It was a slow day at work anyway.

As she was outside puffing away and talking to some of her colleagues, she noticed a familiar face walking on campus.

The familiar face was wearing a red leather jacket. Joe was clearly socializing and seemed to know his way around campus a little too well for someone who was not a student.

Andrea wondered what in the world would Joe Darley be doing at her college. That seemed rather strange and his presence there gave her bad hunch.

_**END CHAPTER**_

_What you think of Billy and the 'rules'? Is Billy being legit or is he totally playing Andrea? The Darley crew is cooking up something indeed and you shall figure out what it is soon._

_Thanks for reading and for the comments from the last chapter : )_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – One of Us: The Brotherhood Silence**

Joe was talking with a group of people when he realized Andrea had been staring at him in a curious manner. Billy had given him direct orders to keep his cover in front of her at all costs. He immediately wrapped up his conversation and headed in her direction with a playful strut.

"Andy!" he enthusiastically greeted her. "Sleeping well at night?"

As he pulled away from hugging her, Joe was grinning.

"Of course," Andrea responded blushing like crazy. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just dropping by for a visit. Hey, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Andrea felt like an idiot for forgetting her manners. She introduced Joe to her friends. Just as he had behaved when they first met, Joe was exuding charm. He quickly became the center of attention of the entire group.

As Andrea saw this unfold, she thought it offered one hell of a contrast between the two brothers: Joe excelled in charming a room full with people while Billy was efficient in intimidating an entire room shit scared in seconds.

A little later on, Joe and Andrea stepped away from the group to have more private conversation.

"Are you here on 'watch duty'?" she teased him.

"Sweetie, I've moved up the food chain," he said bragging. "Still, I figured we should get to know each other better. In case something comes up, Billy wants to have the piece of mind that you're in good hands and you could end up stuck with me watching you."

"Awww, just when I thought you were being sweet. So does everyone in the crew know about Billy and me?"

"The entire crew knows, not from Billy of course. Bodie can be a blabber mouth for stuff like this. He likes to give Billy a hard time about you and that's how they have been finding out. Let's just say everyone is a little surprised."

"Really?"

"Don't get fucking offended but I think we both know that Billy isn't into seeing someone on a regular basis and much less a serious girl like you."

"I am not as serious as I look!" Andrea playfully complained. "So Joe, help me out then, please spit out for me the good and the ugly about your brother."

Joe had a wide out smile across his face. "You really are into him, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me?" Andrea responded giggling and her face turning bright red.

Joe smiled back at her, fully amused.

"The good stuff?" he state as he caressing his fingers all over this chin. "Well, I can tell he's very happy right now. Although he won't admit to it, he does need some looking after and preferably by someone like you. No man can go on forever surviving on one night stands," he stated winking at her. "Fucking trust me on this!"

Joe was enjoining keeping Andrea in suspense but he continued.

"I managed to get other details about you from Billy. I didn't mean to be nosy but I needed to know what was happening because this is….out of the norm," he explained. "It was like fucking pulling teeth but Billy said he finds something soothing in you, he feels can be himself when you two are together. He also mentioned that you've never asked him for anything. I wouldn't change that if I was you, most people always want something from him."

Andrea was feeling extremely pleased to hear Joe's report. She had made it a point to be herself when dealing with Billy from the very beginning and it made her happy to know that he enjoyed being with her for meaningful reasons.

"Now, the ugly side," Joe continued talking. "He's really into you right now but I wouldn't want you to think this is going to last fucking forever. Billy has never been into relationships. So, this is motherfucking groundbreaking," he put it out there. "If I was you, I would keep my feet on the ground just in case. Then, I also think you need to watch your mouth. Billy thinks you come up too strong to his liking."

Andrea stayed quiet and made a mental note to avoid mouthing off too quickly to Billy.

"I hope you are not getting mad at me. I mean, you did ask."

"Of course not, I need to know this stuff," she agreed.

They continued talking for little while before Andrea headed back to her duties. As they wrapped things up, Joe hinted he had a 'big job' to do for Billy that night. This was the first time she heard of this.

Joe stated that it was one of those jobs that would "make him a man." Andrea wondered what exactly did that meant; he made it sound like a really big deal. It was almost as if Joe had something to prove to the other men in the crew but especially to his brother. As she observed him, Joe seemed both anxious and excited at the prospect of living up to this 'mission' and making his brother proud. Andrea knew that Joe looked up to Billy as if he was some sort of god-like creature.

As Andrea wished Joe good luck as they said their goodbyes, she wondered what kind of task would make him 'man enough' in front of such tough and rugged men.

Andrea got concerned. It had to be something bad or dangerous like a gas station robbery or stealing a car. She really didn't want to go there in her head so she held back asking questions to Joe. She also didn't want to appear too nosy or overeager to know the crew's business especially when she had just started seeing Billy and getting to know Joe. Andrea figured that, she would come to learn soon what this big job was all about.

Andrea refocused on more pleasant thoughts. She was excited about the weekend. Billy wanted them to spend some quality time together. More specifically, he wanted them to be away from her "nosy friends," as he dubbed them but to be also away from his turf and crew.

Billy had told her he made reservations at a hotel in downtown beginning Friday evening. Andrea knew it wasn't like a super fancy place but it was a nice hotel. She was really looking forward to have a chance to be out and about with Billy because, up to that point, their relationship had been so constrained in what they could do or where they could be due to the 'rules.'

XxXxXxXxX

Later that afternoon, Billy texted her to let her know that he wouldn't meet her at the hotel until pass midnight due to some business that he needed to take care of.

Andrea was certain it had everything to do with Joe's big night and she felt uneasy about this so-called job. Billy hadn't mentioned anything to her about it. It was like he was purposely keeping this from her and it bothered her a great deal.

After work, Andrea headed straight to the downtown hotel. Billy gave her very specific instructions: to check-in, order a room service dinner for two and stay put in the room until he got there.

Andrea had dinner, did some studying and fell asleep watching TV as she waited for Billy.

She was deep asleep when she realized he had made it in when he turned on one the room's lamps.

Andrea watched him take off all of his clothes and climb into bed. That completely turned her on. From the moment he got in the bed and in the way he was caressing her, she could tell he was really hungry for her. However, she also noticed he seemed unusually wild. She didn't question his behavior too much at that moment because she had longed to be in his arms the whole day. Billy had basically become like a drug to her: she needed to feel his touch and to get lost in his embrace.

Later that evening, Billy started getting a lot of calls and Andrea thought that was also highly unusual. Unless something urgent came up, his men typically didn't call him during the night. He excused himself several times to tend to these calls.

Andrea didn't know who was calling him so many times and this was greatly annoying her. Initially, she suspected it may be other women but she quickly figure out it was his crew calling. At one point, she heard Joe's voice. From what she got to hear, Joe sounded extremely upset. Billy had left him behind somewhere and he had even gotten hit by a car. In the mean time, Billy was laughing at him and Andrea thought it was all so very strange.

"Stop crying at me, you made it just fucking fine! Come on Joe, who's the man now?" Billy stated. "Like I told you earlier tonight, I'm fucking proud of you. You're one of us now."

Billy hung up on the call but Andrea had picked up that Billy had stated that last line in a rather particular manner. It certainly meant something important.

"Billy what is going on?" Andrea genuinely wanted to know. "Is Joe okay?"

Billy got back in the bed and still had that wild look to him. She was completely clear on the fact that he was more hyper than usual. It was almost like he was high on something but she was positive it wasn't from drugs. Something else had him really going that night but she didn't know what it was, it bugged her tremendously.

"He's fucking fine. Andy, my brother finally became a man!" he announced.

"I keep on hearing that. So what did he do to earn those stripes?" she probed trying to sound casual.

"I really can't tell you babe!" he said as he climbed back on her.

Billy was now pushed himself in between her legs and she could tell he was hard already. That's all she needed to feel to forget about the questions she had. She felt his desire for her in his kiss. She could think is that she wanted him again and now, Andrea loved being his and everything about how it made her feel.

Once again, Billy made Andrea forget quickly about how weird he may have been acting that night and pretty much about anything else. In those moments, she only had room in her mind for Billy and her. That's all Andrea wanted to think about it.

During that weekend, Billy went back to Rockside both Saturday and Sunday mornings to collect the night's money and drop it off at Bones so he wouldn't suspect anything funny going on.

After Bodie dropped him back at the hotel, Billy and Andrea actually got to do some things in the city. They went out to eat, hit some billiard places, hung out at some pubs and walked around in the city. Billy absolutely refused to go shopping, Andrea wasn't surprised.

As they spend the weekend together, Andrea experienced for the first time two things. First, that Billy's tattoos, shaved head and overall bad ass attitude got him quite a bit of negative attention from people. It was most obvious with security personnel and policemen who got uptight whenever they spotted him. Typically she wouldn't have thought it bothered him because she knew Billy enjoyed intimidating others but she could tell it tensed him up now that he was at some upper scale establishments. Second, she noticed that people gave her dirty looks for being with him. It was as if they were trying to tell her with their looks what the hell she was doing with a thug like that.

Both sets of reactions angered her. Andrea thought with sadness that it was a fact of life that things would never be simple for them: their worlds were that far apart.

She kept her feelings to herself but whenever Andrea noticed other people's reactions annoyed Billy, she held closer to him. Then, she focused on helping him ignore or forget what was happening. Ultimately, she was ecstatic to have Billy all to herself. Billy seemed content, almost happy, a real oddity for him. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin that feeling.

On Sunday night, when Billy and Andrea were driving back together from the city, Andrea's cell phone rang. It was Nicole. She motioned to Billy to keep quiet.

"Hey Nikki," she answered.

"Andrea, why aren't you picking up your phone?"

"I forgot I turned off my ringer, I'm sorry!"

"Tom told me your Grandma is not doing well and that you went to be with her. How is she doing?"

"Better, thanks," she said as she stared at Billy who was driving her car. Andrea's face told Billy how terrible she felt for telling these horrible lies.

Billy held on to her hand and she tried to smile for him.

"Andy, are you okay?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I feel you have been avoiding everyone all week. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Nikki, everything is fine, really!"

"If you say so…. Hey, want to go to the movies tonight? Sean really wants to go see that new James Wan movie. Lynn and Tom are coming. Derek has also been asking about you and wanted to see if you could come."

_Not this Derek thing again_. Andrea was annoyed and she didn't care to hide it.

"I told Derek to his face that I would let him know if and when I would be interested in going out with him. Right now, I'm not! You guys need to back off from pushing him on me. You tell Tom specifically that I said that!" Andrea said in an annoyed manner. "I'll call you later this week so you and I can do something together, okay?"

Billy was grinning at her; he was very pleased to hear Andrea speak up like that. That was one of the reasons he had taken her away that weekend, to keep her away from her pushy friends and that college prick. Also, in case something happened with the gas station shooting, he also had an alibi. He had been in a downtown hotel with his girl; he knew Andrea would never turn him in.

As Andrea wrapped up her phone call, Billy thought in his mind that if he heard that prick's name being brought up to Andrea one more time, he would have to pay the asshole a visit.

XxXxXxXxX

Just like Andrea wondered about Billy's behavior on Friday night, now it was Nicole's turn to wonder about Andrea's weird behavior for the last few weeks.

Nicole knew that Andrea liked to be alone sometimes but recently she was acting like she was hiding from everyone. She got hot and immediately cold with Derek and that was odd for Andrea. Derek was pretty studly and such a nice guy. It didn't make any sense that she just drifted away in such a quick manner. She knew something was up.

Nicole dialed up Tom. She wanted them to have a little powwow with him to discuss what was going on. If anyone could figure out what was happening with Andrea it was him. They lived next door, worked together and even had some of the same classes. Nicole knew very little could escape Tom's scrutinizing eyes.

XxXxXxXxX

Monday arrived and Andrea was sleeping hard until she heard her alarm rang. She quickly turned it off as Billy was still sleeping. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and began getting out of bed.

As Andrea step a foot out of bed, she felt two arms grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back into the bed.

"You are not going anywhere today, you are staying here with me," Billy stated and began kissing her.

Andrea was kissing him back but she kept on thinking she really needed to be at work that day.

At that point, Billy had her pinned down to the bed. His lips were moving down from her ear down her collarbone area. He had now begun to suck on her breasts and Andrea could tell he was just about to start pulsing himself inside of her. He was making it really hard for her to resist him.

"Baby, I really can't stay. I'm so sorry." she said as she pushed him off from her with great difficulty.

He gave her an angry stare and stood up from the bed.

Andrea got up too and headed towards the bathroom. She turned around and saw Billy standing naked by the window. He had lit up a cigarette and was staring into the horizon. Andrea knew that Billy would be in a foul mood for the rest of the day. She felt sorry for herself and his men, Billy got unbearable. However, it upset her that this was not the first time that Billy didn't want to understand he wasn't the only one that had responsibilities.

"Babe, I have both a deadline at work and a 15 page paper due tomorrow that I haven't even started!" she tried explaining.

She didn't get a reaction from him.

Andrea decided to let him cool off. She headed for the bathroom, turned the shower on and got in. As she showered, she thought it was strange that Billy didn't follow her in like he usually did. She concluded that he was probably really mad at her and started thinking of ways to cheer him up later.

When Andrea got out of the bathroom, she was shocked to find out that Billy was gone. He had left without saying anything to her.

"Asshole!" Andrea said out loud when she realized Billy had taken off on her.

Andrea was fuming. Billy had just made her feel like she was some random whore. To make matters worse, she was already running late. She could tell already this was going to be a long and bad day for her. She texted Bodie to give him the heads up that Billy would be in a foul mood today. Recently, Bodie and her had started giving each other warnings.

Although Andrea was furious at Billy, Andrea concentrated in meeting her deadline when she got to work. It was now way past noon time and Andrea had not heard anything from Billy. She was angry and worried about him all at the same time.

Andrea decided to skip lunch and work on her assignment instead. She found a quiet spot outside the cafeteria and sat there to work on it. Andrea was making good progress on it when she spotted Joe. She thought it was odd to see him hanging out on campus yet again. Somehow, Andrea felt it was suspicious because he didn't have a legitimate reason to be there.

Joe was chatting away with a few of the guys she had introduced him to on Friday. She thought this was strange until she actually saw IT happen. She could not believe he and Billy had the nerve to do this.

_How couldn't she see it coming? It made sense; it was a big campus indeed. They had been using her!_

Now, she was really pissed off at both Darleys and they were about to see what happened when she got upset.

_**End of Chapter**_

_So did you figure out what Billy was cooking up regarding Joe's big job? Things are about to get really interesting!_

_Thanks for reading and until next Monday. Drop me a line if you get a chance : )_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – "A Very Bad Day Indeed"**

Andrea saw the whole thing unfold in a few precious seconds.

Joe was really smooth making his move that she nearly missed it. He discreetly pulled something out of his pocket and placed it into one of her friend's hands as he took money from the guy.

Andrea stopped breathing for a second and in the following nanosecond, she became incensed. Billy had Joe selling drugs at _HER _university and to people she had introduced Joe to.

Deep down, she wasn't surprised. Like it typically happened when she got nervous or angry, thoughts were flying through her head at the speed of light.

_How long has this been going on? Was she been used by the Darleys to set up shop at her campus? What are people going to think of her? What should she do?_

The last thing that Andrea wanted was to facilitate their "business" at her campus. She knew she needed details to be able to successfully confront Billy. The Darley brothers would try to bullshit their way out of this and figure out a way to turn this against her. With this in mind, she got closer to Joe and to one of her classmates to begin her process of gathering some 'intelligence.'

Andrea hadn't seen Joe since Friday and he looked awful. He had terrible bruises on his face; they had to be related to him getting hit by car on Friday night. A weird-acting Billy had made it sound as if the incident had been nothing but now Andrea knew Billy had lied to her. A sinking feeling took over her as she wondered what else Billy may have been lied about to her.

When Joe left, Andrea went to talk to his 'customer.' She found out that some of her friends and acquaintances had cut deals with Joe on that very same Friday afternoon in which she had introduced them. _Those damn Darleys work fast!_ The most troublesome detail she unveiled was learning that some other people had been buying from Joe for close to three weeks. That was the exact timeframe when Billy had Joe begin to tail her on campus.

XxXxXxXxX

Andrea began typing a text message: "Need Joe's # -Thx. A." She selected "Bodie" and hit send.

A few minutes passed by when Bodie texted the number back. Andrea didn't hesitate to dial it immediately.

"What up?" Joe answered enthusiastically.

"I need a 'pick-me-up'," Andrea stated pretending to be a 'buyer.'

"Who's this?"

"Don't you know?" she mocked him. "Don't you sleep well at night Sweetie?"

"What the fuck, is this….?"

"Yes, it's Andrea. I saw you in action!" she put it out there. "How dare you and Billy pull this crap at my university and sell to my friends?"

"Sweetie, what are you taking about?" Joe nervously responded.

"Don't bother lying Joe. I know who you sold to and for how much!"

"Andy, calm down please!"

"I'll calm down when I feel like it!" Andrea informed him. "According to Billy, you've supposedly become a man now so own up to your actions!" Andrea yelled at him. "All I want is the truth. How long have you been selling on campus?"

"I can't answer that."

"Then, I'm going to have to leave an anonymous tip to the Campus Police. As a matter of fact, I'm standing right next to one of their red phones to help expedite that process. You or Billy's boys won't be able to stop me."

"You don't want to open that can of worms Andy," Joe warned her. "Billy will go ape shit on you!"

"For your information, Billy is the one deep in the shit with me!" she raised her voice. "He was an asshole to me this morning and I'm in a big time vindictive mood."

"I've been nothing but nice to you. Don't take your problems with him out on me okay?" J

"I'm doing this for your own good, trust me. You are smart Joe; don't waste your life doing this or whatever Billy is forcing you to do!"

"You sound exactly like Jake," Joe pointed out.

"Who?"

"My other brother, Jake. You haven't met him."

"Another Darley brother? Billy never told…"

Joe interrupted her. "There are a lot of things Billy doesn't tell you. If you're really pissed off about this, you have a long road ahead of you sweetie."

Andrea hadn't liked the tone nor the insinuation Joe was making to her; she was unwilling to let him think that Billy had taken her for a fool.

"You're assuming that I don't have doubts about keeping this on with Billy," she harshly pointed out.

"So are you gonna turn me in?" Joe pleaded with her. "Come on, we're friends."

"I'm sorry but the shit is hitting the fan tonight. I have principles and I'm not compromising them for anyone and especially not for Billy!"

"Andy, that's cold!" Joe protested. "You don't understand the trouble you're getting me in."

"You don't understand the kind of trouble you'll get yourself in if you keep going down on that road. I don't want that for you Joe, you can do better than that!"

XxXxXxXxX

After dealing with Joe, Andrea went back to work and had to do a super human effort to concentrate on her job and classes.

Later that day, her cell phone rang and it was not Billy Darley.

"Hey Nikki," Andrea answered attempting to sound cheerful.

"I need your help Andy!" Nicole nearly begged. "Sean invited me to a family wedding. I need something to make me look respectable."

Once again, Nicole had made her smile at a time when she needed it the most. She hadn't heard from Billy yet and since she suspected things will quickly turn ugly with him, the thought about delaying that confrontation seemed very appealing to her.

After work, Andrea met up with Nicole and they visited about five stores. As Andrea waited for Nicole to come out from a dressing room, she noticed her phone was blinking.

She had just received a text from Billy: "Call me d 4Ros. B."

Andrea checked her watch; it had been almost twelve hours since he walked out on her.

His message didn't contain an apology or acknowledgment of how he acted like an asshole to her. Andrea wasn't in the mood to deal with him or at least not yet so she deleted the message.

Nicole eventually found a dress that fit her beautifully. After that, the two girls had a dinner together to then part ways.

Andrea considered going home but that involved the possibility that Billy may show up. Given that her 15 page paper was actually due early in the morning, she couldn't afford the distraction of a major fight with him that night. Therefore, Andrea headed straight into the Undergraduate Library to finish her assignment. She would deal with Billy later.

Around the time she was parking at the library, Billy texted her again: "Andy, b ur place, 9 PM. B.-"

Andrea got furious. Billy's attitude was unbelievable. He was handing her marching orders like she was part of his crew! She deleted his message again without responding. She then turned off her phone._ Billy can go fuck himself!_

It was about 11:30 PM when Andrea finished her paper. She checked her messages again. She had 6 missed calls that appeared to be from Billy and 4 from Nicole.

Andrea was still so upset at Billy that she didn't want to respond back to him. On the other hand, it was seriously odd that Nikki had called her that many times within that time frame.

She called Nikki answered who immediately wondered where she was. When Andrea explained it to her, Nikki insisted she had to meet her outside the library because she needed to tell her something important. Andrea thought that was extremely odd but Nikki refused to tell her over the phone what it was.

It was 11:45 PM now and Andrea anxiously waited for Nikki outside the library. She wondered what could be so urgent but being exhausted physically and mentally from work, school and Billy, Andrea was too tired to figure out what it could be.

As soon as Andrea saw Nikki's face, she knew something was wrong.

"What's going on Nikki?"

"I've been trying to reach you since I found out," Nikki revealed. "I thought you needed to see this, it's all over the news."

Andrea reached out her friend's hand to grab a copy of the afternoon's daily. She recognized the picture; it was that one high school hockey player that had been murdered at a Rockside gas station mini-mart. Next to it, she recognized Joe Darley's picture in the front page.

Andrea's eyes grew bigger and bigger as she read the accompanying headline: _"Joe Darley identified as gas station murder suspect."_

Andrea moved away from Nikki to read the rest of the story.

In summary, StarFish Capital Senior VP Nicholas Hume, the father of the victim, had identified Joseph Darley as the killer of his son Brendan Hume.

Andrea stood there frozen; her hands were shaking, paper on hand.

"Andy?" Nicole prompted her for a reaction. "It's not saying he did it for sure, he's only being held as a suspect!"

Andrea began feeling queasy. The dates, the time, it all matched Joe's 'big' job on Friday night. The thought of anyone thinking they could become a man by taking somebody else's life, repulsed the hell out of her. The paper said the murder was a clear gang initiation job. Andrea wasn't an expert on gangs but she knew enough to register that initiations are ordered or approved by the crew's leader which in this case was Billy. The mere thought made her feel as her heart had been ripped out. Andrea felt nauseous and almost fell to the ground but Nicole caught her.

"Andrea, I'm so sorry!" Nikki stated with concern.

Hearing her friend's comment gave Andrea the chills. _Why would Nikki tell her she was sorry? What did her friend know?_ Andrea looked at Nikki with anticipation.

"Andy, I know you've been seeing Billy," Nicole responded.

Andrea was completely taken aback. She had wanted to come clean to Niki for so long but she hadn't known where to even begin. She felt guilty about it.

"Nikki, I'm so sorry!" she jumped in right away. "I didn't think you wouldn't understand it."

Nicole could see Andrea's desperation and guilt written all over her face.

"Andy, there's no need to apologize," she said reassuringly. "Tom and I put our heads together and figured it all out. It's been hard not to let you know. However with today's news, I knew I had to talk to you. I'm here for you for whatever you need."

Andrea leaped to hug Nikki. She thought of how Nicole and Tom were terrific friends and she was a dishonest and unworthy friend. Andrea considered it was time to go home to face Billy.

"Are you going to see him now?" Nikki asked concerned. "I could go with you, if you'd like."

"No, thanks. I have to face him myself."

The two friends said good-bye and Andrea began walking to the parking garage.

Andrea was feeling completely overwhelmed by all her emotions. Billy had taken her for a fool in more than one way. Anger was boiling inside of her like lava waiting for a huge volcanic eruption. She was devastated to discover the web of lies that Billy had weaved around their-so-called relationship. _The whole thing had to be a joke! _

Andrea was so distraught; she failed to notice someone had been following her.

As she opened her car door, Andrea realized she wasn't alone. A deep, husky and tense voice talked to her.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

She turned around and faced Billy with anger and confidence. "I don't recall you extending me that courtesy this morning. Now, we both understand how it feels to be left in the dark!"

"If you don't answer my question, things are going to get ugly real quick for you," Billy threatened her.

"I had a really busy day," Andrea replied. "I got tied up piecing together the details about how you've had Joe selling on campus and that many of my friends are among your clientele."

"Your fucking friends are old enough to make their own decisions!" Billy spoke to her with clenched teeth. "Stop being a whiny bitch and let's go!"

"If you think am a bitch, are you asshole King of the Jungle then?" she challenged him. "You have been using me Billy and you have no idea of all I've given up to be with you!"

"I've been working my fucking ass off so no one on the outside would suspect that we're together. If you're looking for a way out Andy, do not bullshit me with cheap shitty excuses," he screamed at her. "I've been told you have been having doubts!"

_That fucking Joe had to go crying to his big brother! _Andrea shot him a defiant look. "Should I be afraid to suffer the same outcome as that Hume kid?"

Billy glared at her and Andrea threw the newspaper at Billy.

"Did you order Joe to murder an innocent kid to get into your gang?" she confronted him.

"It's one big fucking misunderstanding," he simply replied.

"That kid was killed on a night in which of all people, Joe had a big job to do for you. Was that his initiation Billy?" Andrea questioned him. "I believe that you and your gigantic ego would consider a monstrosity like that as a fitting grand entrance into your gang by a Darley!"

Andrea paused for a second to examine Billy's reaction to see if she saw a hint of the truth, guilt or even humanity in him. But Billy just stood there silently, devoid of all emotions, almost like he was a statue. Her words didn't seem to have any effect on him at all.

His face stoic, he hissed his reply to her: "It wasn't us."

Then, he continued speaking in his dangerous husky voice: "What the fuck do you know about us anyway? You live your sheltered perfect life and you don't understand shit about what we do or don't do!"

Andrea swallowed hard, she had to ask him: "Did you kill that kid?"

"Andy, why don't you fucking believe me?" Billy replied with frustration in his voice. "You would rather believe the police, don't you?"

"You have lied to me so much that I don't know who you are!" Andrea said firmly.

"I give you my fucking guarantee that the charges will be dropped. Now, we're leaving to your place!" Billy ordered her and grabbed her arm to empower his words.

She pulled away from him as she yelled: "Did you get us the downtown room so I could be your alibi? Am I just a cover up for your crimes?"

Billy didn't respond to her. His eyes showed his anger brewing.

"Swear to me that you have not killed innocent people!" Andrea demanded in a hysterical manner.

"Andrea, don't be asking questions that you're not fucking ready to hear the answers for!" he sternly replied. "I warned you about how I was and that you wouldn't approve of a lot of the things I would do. You knew it would be coming to this at some point so why the fuck are you bitching about it?"

"Because I can't do this!"

"So your whole act that 'we'll work this through' was a fucking bunch of bullshit?" he screamed at her.

His fury building up further and further, she explained her position: "Billy we are talking about murder, jail time …… I'm not planning on going to jail for you!"

"You and I are done for good!" he stated without letting her finish her sentence and heading back to his car.

Andrea refused to let Billy Darley walk out of her life and let him have the very last word. There was something else that Billy really needed to hear from her and she knew it would get to him.

"You sick fuck!" she yelled out to Billy. "At least my mother will never be ashamed me. Your poor mom must be turning on her grave out of disgust at what you've become!"

Billy turned around and dragged her by the neck, almost as if he was going to strangle her. He pushed her hard into a car and began putting pressure on her neck. Billy had a pretty hard hold of it.

"Go head!" Andrea urged him. "Kill me and you'll finish off one of the few people in the world… that actually has ever given a shit about you."

He shot her a beyond furious look and loosened the grip, pushing her away.

Andrea landed on the floor. She had been seconds from passing out from not being able to breath. The imprint of his fingers was burning on her neck. She looked up at him showing her disbelief and resentment for his actions

The steel blue eyes were looking at her and his gaze felt like a razor blades cutting her into pieces. The expression on his face was one she had never seen before, Andrea felt it burned deep into her soul.

Billy kneeled down to talk to her. His face revealed a perverse smile, filled with evil.

"Andrea, I'll let you live so you can spend the rest of your fucking life crying over me," he stated with shiny eyes. "Fucking hear me out. If you talk to the police about me, I'll kill you. Then, if you run towards that frat boy, he'll end up in the fucking end of my sewer!"

Billy didn't give her a chance to react; he took off in his Mustang.

As she tried to get up, her arm and shoulder were hurting from being thrown into the car. She couldn't find her purse and walked around to see where it ended up at. She kneeled down to see if it was under a car. That's when she notice a male hand held on to her purse.

Andrea looked up and she could not believe her eyes.

Derek was standing beside her.

"Andy, are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied as Derek helped her stand up.

"I heard some screaming. By the time I turned the corner, he was walking away to his car. I'm so sorry I didn't get her on time to put a stop to it."

"Derek, you need to leave!" Andrea stated almost panicking. "If he sees you here…"

Derek firmly interrupted her. "I'm not going anywhere. I called Tom and he's on his way here."

"I'm leaving then. I couldn't live with someone like you getting killed or hurt because of me!"

Derek gently pulled Andrea back. "After what I saw today, there's no way I'm leaving you here by yourself or letting you leave on your own!"

Andrea felt tears running down her cheeks. A feeling of shame and disgust at herself took over her.

"Andy, you have some much going for you. You shouldn't be with someone like him. He doesn't deserve you!"

She didn't know what to respond to him. But luckily for her, she didn't have to. Tom had just rushed to hug her and Andrea broke down.

"Derek, thanks for the call. I'll take over from here man," Tom stated as he hugged Andrea.

"You should take her to the hospital and to the police Tom. The son of a bitch tried to choke her!" Derek revealed.

Andrea felt worse when she heard those words. She was deeply ashamed that Derek witnessed part of that exchange between her and Billy.

"Andy, think about what I said to you," Derek stated sensing her state of mind. "Tom has my number if you need anything. Okay?"

Andrea nodded in agreement. "Thanks for helping me."

Tom seemed uncomfortable with their conversation so he broke it off.

"Andy let's just get you out of here. I'll drive you back to campus tomorrow. Thanks Derek!" Tom stated.

Derek left hesitantly and Andrea got in the car with Tom.

"I don't need to go to the hospital and I'm not going to the cops," she announced.

"Fine but you'll come clean to me right now!" he sternly demanded. "What is going on with this dude? And do not tell me it isn't anything because I know he's been spending nights at your place!"

Andrea was surprised that Tom was grilling her down so hard.

"Tom, its over now," she volunteered to calm him down. "That's what tonight all was about so please don't worry about it anymore."

"It's too late. I know for a fact that your so-called boyfriend is a drug dealer and a Southie gang lord," he scolded her. "You're a grown woman but I don't want to find you dead in a ditch!"

"This entire day has been a reality check for me, Billy is an asshole," she said wiping of her tears. "Tom, I'm really worried about Derek. Billy made some threats and I don't want anything bad to happen to him because of me."

"I'll warn him but he's no wallflower Andy. Derek knows how to take care of himself!"

Tom seemed really confident but seeing how vile Billy had gotten worried her. Andrea insisted: "Just make sure he knows please!"

"I'll tell him," he assured her. "Andy, hear me out. Even if you think it's over with Billy, you're going to have a hard time getting rid off him. You need to prepare yourself for that!"

Andrea had no idea how right Tom was. She had not heard the last word from Billy Darley.

_**END CHAPTER**_

_Yes, things have taken a totally different turn. The true colors of the Darley men have come out in full and Billy finally showed Andrea the ugly side he had kept hidden so well._

_Do you agree with Andrea's choices? How about Billy's? Is Tom right in his assessment of the situation?_

_I have two announcements: a good one and a not so good one._

_1. Check my profile please. I've added link to my banners if you're curious to find out who I've visualized for my 'casting' choices._

_2. The next chapter won't be posted on __ Monday, December 14__th__. _

_I really commit to keeping my schedule but this next week I won't be able to, I'm sorry. The next 10 days will be really crazy for me._

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the drama in this chappie!_

Banner 1 - Wonderful Garrett John and one of my favorite actresses, the super talented and gorgeous Amanda Crew.

Banner 2: James Snyder as Tom Brannaghan, Katie Cassidy as Nikki and who other than Charlie Hunnam to play a bad a$$ Darley? He's my perfect idea of the middle Darley child: Jake (Beg. Chapter XX and forward).


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Harassment**

Andrea had not heard from Billy in the last few days and she really didn't expect to hear ever again from him. Billy had made his decision; lines had been drawn and sides had been taken.

It was really over between them and Andrea had come to grips with the finality of it all. She was confident Billy had lied repeatedly to her. Then, there was the very disturbing fact that Billy had almost strangled her. Andrea was relieved to have seen his true colors before things went any further between them.

Andrea thought bitterly about how she had given so much to Billy. Surprisingly, she was not angry at Billy but was extremely upset at herself. Deep down she knew she should have never gotten involved with him. Then, she had given Billy too much and too soon. What made her feel worse is that, looking back, Billy had actually been quite upfront with her. It was her who had chosen to ignore everything that didn't fit her vision of what their relationship should be. He had told her all along that he behaved when he wanted to, that she would not approve of many things he did and that he was not going to change most of his ways. In hindsight, he had given her a fair warning. Moving forward, she needed to start making more rational decisions about men. She needed to find someone that would be more compatible with her, her lifestyle and her values.

During the days after the break up, Andrea sought refuge in her friends. Nicole and Tom gave her unconditional support and she was extremely grateful to have them in her life. Andrea thought with relief that in less than two months, the semester would be over. She would be graduating, moving back to her home state and she would never have to see Billy Darley again.

That evening, Andrea's friends planned on going to this bar called "Sgt. Peppers" on Crimson Boulevard. For some reason, Andrea felt the winds of change were blowing strong that day. She was done feeling miserable because of Billy. That night she dolled up and got out of the house as all her girls were going out

Andrea got to "Sgt. Peppers," earlier than planned. The place was pretty happening. As Andrea waited for her friends to get there, she saw Derek hanging out with his friends. He had not seen her and Andrea was blown away. She had always considered him good-looking but that night he looked smoking hot. _How could she fail to notice that before?_

Derek was hanging out with some of his fraternity brothers a few tables away from the bar. He looked very sexy. His brown hair was now really short almost like a buzz cut. He was wearing faded jeans, an un-tucked gray button down shirt with rolled up sleeves. Andrea knew she wasn't going to forget Billy overnight but at that moment, she felt that 'Darley spell' was loosing its hold on her.

Andrea had ordered a drink from the bar and as she waited for it, she noticed that Derek had spotted her. He gave her a smile that made her weak in the knees. He immediately began walking up to her and did some small talk. When her girlfriends arrived, both groups of friends merged into one big group. At first not much was happening between Derek and her. She felt annoyed that other random girls were openly flirting with Derek and were actively seeking him out during the evening.

He acted nice and polite with her until one his fraternity brothers, Jason Senders, asked Andrea to go dance with him. Derek told Jason to back off from her.

Andrea felt a tingling sensation in her heart when she heard him speak like that. From then on, Derek and Andrea were inseparable for the rest of the evening. Andrea felt that Derek was really on the zone that night. Before she knew it, Derek and she were kissing on the dance floor and all that tension that had been building up between the two of them, got unleashed. Andrea decided she wanted to move on and she ended up spending the night with Derek.

The next day, Andrea felt fairly content. She had a really good time with Derek. He had been everything she expected him to be, especially a gentleman. They had made plans to meet after class. When she saw him walk up to her, Andrea felt a knot on her stomach. It looked like Derek had been in a fight.

"Derek, what's happened to you?" she asked concerned.

Derek kissed her in the lips but his expression was serious.

"Your buddy Darley paid me a visit this morning and gave me my first warning."

Andrea gasped. "What?"

"He wasn't counting that I have a gun too. I beat up two of his guys first and then it was just him and I. We had a little impasse because we both were armed and then my fraternity brothers stepped in. He was out numbered."

"Oh, no! That's just going to make him even madder," she said wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm scared for you. I knew this would happen, I should have warned you. I'm so sorry!"

Derek held her tighter to him and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Tom warned me so I expected it. I'm armed and I also put the guys in my house on alert as well."

"Derek, maybe we shouldn't be together. I don't like the sound of all of this, it's too dangerous," Andrea said with great concern.

"And let Billy win? I don't think so Andy!"

"He could kill you; he has a lot of men under him," she stated in a warning tone. "I couldn't live with myself in anything happened to you because of me."

Derek gave her a smirk and sought her lips. Andrea felt his mouth take over hers. Derek had plenty of game but their chemistry was different from the one she had with Billy. She liked being with him but it was not the insane passion that she and Billy had when they were together. Andrea thought that it was probably a good thing because an overriding passion was an unhealthy thing that clouded people's best judgments. She had come to learn this the hard way with Billy.

"Andy, we're not hiding. Besides, you don't know this but I was with the Marines for a while. That's how I pay for school. Billy is not the only one who knows about fighting and killing. I'm not going let him or his buddies bully us or let him hurt you, do you understand that?"

Hearing those words made Andrea feel somewhat relieved and hopeful. Maybe things could be all right after all.

XxXxXxXxX

Later that evening Andrea, Derek and their friends were eating at a diner. The entire group got tense when they saw Bodie and Billy arrive at the restaurant. They sat on the bar counter and were giving them menacing looks.

"I think we should leave," Nicole said.

"I fully agree Andy. Let's just go to Lynn's place," Tom suggested. "Darley doesn't know where she lives,"

Andrea stayed quiet. She didn't feel like being run out of there by Billy's intimidation tactics but that had to be balanced with safety considerations. She was worried about someone getting badly hurt or worse killed because of her.

Derek was sitting next to her and he seemed to be wondering about what was on her mind."What do you have to say Andy?" Derek asked grazing his fingers on her arm.

The group awaited for her response.

"We were having such a good time," she announced and then turned to Derek. "I prefer not to leave but I am afraid for everyone's safety. I mean, Billy is a hot head. I understand if anyone else feels the need to leave."

The group agreed to stay and that they would break out after their meal.

"He's going to come after you," Andrea warned Derek. "You shouldn't be with me."

"I'm not scared of him and I'm not letting you go!"

"You don't understand. Billy won't play fair and he has a lot of men working for him."

"I need you to be honest with me," Derek stated in a serious tone. "Are you done with him completely? Don't put me through all this if you are not sure about what you feel."

"Yes, I'm done with him."

"100%?"

"Yes!"

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't handle him anymore or the life he would offer me."

"Do you still love him?"

"A part of me still does but I'm done with Billy. I don't have anything else to give him anymore. He took it all away. I want to work things out with you."

Derek moved closer to her and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. He didn't care if Billy was around to see it. Andrea was with him now and that is all that mattered to him.

"Andy, thank you for being honest with me," he said as he brushed noses with her.

A few minutes later, Bodie and Billy left unexpectedly. It was a relief for the entire group. When they were done eating, they said their goodbyes. To Andrea's surprise, she was glad to see there were no signs of Billy or his men outside the diner.

Derek and Andrea were in his jeep and they were heading to Derek's place. Andrea preferred to be there instead of her apartment. She needed a change of scenery and away from what reminded her of Billy. Derek and she were discussing what they wanted to do after graduation when Andrea heard the noise of two loud car engines. She immediately got anxious and warned Derek. The black Mustang and the red Plymouth Duster had now caught to them. It look like Billy was going to keep good to his promise and Andrea was fearful of her and Derek's life.

The two cars had wedged in Derek's jeep. Andrea saw the red Duster pop up next to her side of her car. Heco was on the wheel and Bodie on the side. On the other side of Derek's jeep, Tommy was on the wheel of the black car riding with Billy in the front seat.

Derek took his gun out and put it in between his and Andrea's seat. "Don't panic," he said to her. "Well, get out of this somehow."

From the other car, Andrea saw Bodie motioning to them to stop the car. Andrea got increasingly anxious; her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it clearly. She turned to look at Derek; he was pulling his cell phone out his pocket. As soon as the light of the phone lit up, Billy yelled at him.

It was hard to hear him but Andrea got it.

"Derek he's saying to put the phone down and to stop the car."

When Derek and Andrea turned around to look at Billy again, Billy had his hand out of the car and had a gun pointing at them.

Derek looked at Andrea as if he was asking her what to do.

"Pull over," she said in a sad tone.

"Are you crazy Andrea?"

"No Derek, you don't understand. He will never stop, don't you get it?"

Derek decided to go faster and attempted to veer but the red Plymouth Duster tipped the jeep left to keep him in the middle of the road. Unexpectedly, a mini van was coming from the other direction. Andrea heard the horn and a screech coming from the minivan and it had barely missed Billy's Mustang. She heard Tommy and Billy scream out of excitement sounding as if they were wild beasts just as the black Mustang avoided the van. Andrea saw that Tommy and Billy were now behind Derek's jeep and she got increasingly worried about what they would do next. She knew they were up to something.

"Stop Derek! If we don't get killed by a car on this road, he'll catch up to us anyway," she screamed in a hysterical manner. "Billy won't stop. He'll show up at our apartments, at school, at work….I just rather face him now!"

"I'm not ready to die Andrea!"

"Drop me off on the side of the road then!" she yelled.

As she finished screaming, they heard a gun shot and they both instinctively ducked. Billy had taken a shot at one of the jeep's tires and got it. The jeep began jerking slightly and it got harder for Derek to control it at such a high speed and with a tire deflating. Before they knew it, the two vehicles had cornered them on the side of the road.

Derek took his gun out but Andrea could hear the noise of several clicks all around them. Billy's men were pointing the guns at them.

Bodie pulled Andrea out the car. She didn't resist; she didn't see the point in it. She gave Bodie a resentful stare and Bodie spoke to her through his eyes. She could tell he didn't agree with what was going on but she knew he was fiercely loyal to Billy. In the mean time, Heco took the Derek's gun away and Jamie restrained Derek as he got him out of the car. Andrea and Derek were both taken to the side of the road. It was then when Billy got out the car. He had a cigarette hanging from his lips, had his brown leather trench coat with the collar up and looked fearless walking towards them.

Andrea stood frozen for a few seconds. Billy slightly tilted his head and was looking at her in an evil and amused manner. He took a slow draw from his cigarette and stared at her in a way she had never seen before; the look was as if he almost hated her.

"So Andrea, you thought of me as a liar?" Billy challenged her as he threw his cigarette on the floor and stumped it out.

Next, he then took a few steps forward and stood in front her.

"I am damn good with my word and now I'm gonna pop your fuck buddy!" Billy informed her cocking his gun and kissing it right in front of her face. He was telling her he meant business.

"You are truly insane, you broke it up between us!" she complained.

Billy was staring at her in a combination of amusement and anger.

"She doesn't want to be with a fuck up and a nothing like you!" Derek stated firmly to Billy.

Billy turned around and gave Derek a deadly stare. He punched him hard on the face.

"Stop Billy!" Andrea pleaded with him.

Billy yelled at Derek with his voice filled with anger. "I'll fucking deal with you when I'm ready. Heco and Jamie, if he utters a sound, you know what to do."

Billy turned back to face Andrea. "So you are going out now with this pussy?"

Andrea remained silently defiant.

Billy snickered at her in an almost in a delusional manner. That expression scared and concerned her. Here was that other whole side of Billy that she had finally gotten to see, the first time being the day he had attempted to strangle her.

"I'm fucking disappointed at you Andy, you sure have lowered your standards," he said mockingly.

Derek tried to launch himself at Billy but Jamie had a good hold of him. Heco gave Derek a hard punch right on the kidneys. The rest of Billy's men were laughing and were acting amused with the action.

"You need to stop Derek! she said pleading with him. "You are giving them more reasons to hurt you."

"Andy, I am not let him disrespect ...." Derek couldn't finish speaking because Heco had punched him in the stomach. As he landed on the floor, Jamie kicked Derek on the ribs.

"So Andrea…..before this is all over for frat boy over here, why don't we remember old times first?" Billy asked her with a darkened grin.

"Andrea! No!" Derek yelled at her with difficulty as he remained restrained.

"Hold the fucker over there," Billiy ordered his men and shot Derek a taunting look. "Andrea and I will be busy. She'll be making me happy on a one on one!"

As he finished speaking, he dragged Andrea away with him in the direction of his car and she saw how Billy's men were beating up on Derek.

Andrea started screaming for help and resisting him. Billy lifted her up and forced her to sit on the car hood. Andrea pushed him away.

"You're a bastard!" she yelled hysterically as she began hitting him. Billy wasn't listening to her and was moving her legs open to stand in between them. He then forcibly grabbed her arms.

"Calm the fuck down!" he growled at her and that made her sit still for a few seconds. Billy then turned around and did a hand motion to his men. Andrea panicked and screamed a loud. She thought Heco was going to kill Derek but all he did was to hit Derek in the head with the back of his gun. Derek was unconscious now but alive. Andrea sighed in relief. It was better for him to be out than continuously beaten up.

"Billy!" she hurriedly said. Why are you being like this to me? How did I wrong you so terribly to deserve this?"

As Andrea was about to continue her plea, she saw Heco and Jamie, throw an unconscious Derek in the back seat of his jeep. She turned around to look at Billy again, but before she could say anything else, Billy's voice made her snap out of her thoughts.

"They won't be killing your precious boy, don't' worry, I'm taking care of that personally."

Andrea was now on the verge of crying. She could barely hold her tears back.

Billy stared at her sternly but didn't say a word.

Andrea screamed at Billy exasperated.

"I gave you everything and you know it! You had me, you completely had me. As a matter a fact, you owned me and I'm still crazy about you. I never wanted us to be apart but you chose to cross a line that you can't return from. I never asked you for anything when we were together but I am now. I just want my life back Billy, that's all. Let me have it back please!"

Billy was looking at her intensely. He looked tense but she didn't see the hate in his eyes anymore.

"You need to end it with him," he firmly informed her.

"If I do that then what?" she questioned him. "Are you planning on doing this with every person that walks into my life?"

Andrea stopped talking and put her head down; she was trying hard not to cry in front of him. When she looked up to him, her eyes were glassy.

"Billy, please? I don't want to remember or think of us like this!" Andrea paused for second to regain her composure. "I know you can let this go, you told me you could behave when you wanted to. Things with Derek will never be like it was between you and me… but I will be in good hands with him. Don't you want me to be happy? You have to let me go."

Billy wiped his nose with his hand and kept on staring at her intensely.

Andrea couldn't speak anymore. She felt really agitated and she thought she was going to pass out of the stress of the situation. However, she was determined in sorting this out with Billy for once and for all. She was not going to live the rest of her life in fear because if that was the case, he might as well kill her now.

Billy's steel blue eyes seemed in turmoil. She lean her head on his forehead.

"It's not that I don't love you baby…..you need to know that," she said.

Billy had now lifted his right hand and anxiously passed it around her cheek; Andrea closed her eyes and moved her head following his touch. At that moment in time, Andrea felt like no one else mattered at that moment. Billy kissed her and she hung her arms around him. His hand now traveled behind her neck and Billy pulled her tighter to him. Billy initially kissed her with hunger. Then, it changed and it was completely different to any of other one he had ever given her before. Andrea thought that this kiss felt and tasted exactly how a good bye kiss should be like. That was the kiss he should have given her on that one Friday night, the night that had ignited their affair.

At some point Billy stopped kissing her but held her very close to him. Their foreheads were connected. Andrea could feel his breathing and how tense he was. Once again, they were locked in an embrace in the middle of a tense and difficult conversation.

"Is this for real, Billy? Or will you change your mind tomorrow or next week?"

"Are you leaving town after graduation?"

"Yes."

"You take care babe," he said.

As she nodded yes to him, Andrea knew exactly what would be happening next. Seeing him turn around and walk away was bittersweet this time. A part of her still loved him but she also knew this was a relationship that couldn't be. Now she knew that Billy knew it as well.

"Billy!" She called out for him. He stopped and turned around.

"Did you mean what you said that one morning…that if I ever was in trouble that I could come to you no questions asked? Does that still stand true?"

Billy nodded affirmatively. He paused as if he was going to say something else but turned around instead and continued to walk away. He motioned to his men to get going.

Andrea just wanted to know if that had been sincere or not. However, she never imagined that on one fateful and dark day, very near in the future, she would be looking for Billy Darley to fulfill on that promise.

**_END CHAPTER_**

_I'm finally back along with a dark Billy again eh? LOL Are you surprised of his reaction? _

_I can promise you that the last line is almost prophetic ;-P I'm sorry it took me a while to post but I hope you enjoyed this chapter : )_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Warning: Although there are no graphic descriptions, the chapter contains scenes that some may find disturbing or hard to read especially as a female.**_

_**The actions in this chapter sets the stage for the rest of the story particularly in regards to Andrea's and Billy's relationship.**_

**Chapter 20 – Lonelier than Despair – Part 1**

After her bittersweet conversation with Billy, Andrea was concerned that Billy may change his mind and reneged on his word of setting her free. She also worried about any potential negative consequences from her involvement with him.

Her concerns centered on Joe Darley's arrest situation. From what she had gathered from the news on his case, it seemed that Joe was still in jail awaiting his first arrangement for the Hume murder. Andrea didn't want to believe that Joe could have killed someone but she was certain that Billy and his men were somehow involved with the killing of Brendan Hume. She had been foolish enough to share her suspicions to Billy and that made her fearful for her life. _Did she know too much and will Billy order her killed out of concerns she'll sell out to the cops?_

However, as time passed by, Andrea realized Billy kept good to his word. Ever since the night they had said their official good-byes, there had been no signs of him or his men keeping an eye on her.

On the other hand, Andrea's feelings for Derek had been intensifying and their relationship was becoming more serious. She had really been really impressed at how he tried to protect her the night of the car chase. Yes, he had been completely out numbered by Billy's crew but he still stood up for her in spite of his life being on the line. As she got to know him more, Andrea was coming to really enjoy Derek's company and she felt they had a lot in common. It was time for her to date someone that was closer to her in her lifestyle and values. That realization made Andrea more certain to work things out with Derek.

XxXxXxXxX

Later that week, Derek invited her to a function at his fraternity house. They were having what they called an "Informal" party for the new pledges. Andrea knew Derek wanted to basically 'show her off' to his buddies. She thought the whole thing was too cute and it signaled the serious turn their relationship was taking. Andrea was happy, she really wanted to forget all about Billy Darley.

The evening of the 'informal', Andrea walked into the fraternity house. When she got there, the party was going full blast already. As she walked through the door, she immediately spotted some guys attempting to go down the wooden stair case on a snowboard . Andrea quickly moved out of their way and that's when she spotted Derek.

"About time you made it," Derek greeted her with a kiss. "Come on, I want you to meet some of my peeps."

"I'd love to!"

As Derek introduced her to his friends, Andrea made small talk with then and got really comfortable with his main group of friends.

Since Derek was the Social Chair of the fraternity, he kept on getting pulled in different directions for most of the night. One of Derek's fraternity brothers was really nice to her. His name was Jason Senders and Andrea remembered meeting him the night of 'Sgt. Pepper's.' He had been the one that Derek had asked to back off from her.

Tonight, Jason was behaving decently and kept her company while Derek was busy tending to the party. It seems he had taken Derek's request seriously and he spent his time filling Andrea in regarding her boyfriend's very eventful first year of college. Although she had figured out her new man was a hardcore partier, she had no idea how wild Derek had been.

Jason had some really funny anecdotes to tell her. Like one time during their freshman year when they were all underage at a party that was busted by the cops and Derek got Jason off. Since Jason had a lot of problems and was on academic probation, Derek actually hid Jason under a pile of coats to avoid him getting arrested by the police. Derek actually distracted the cops and he was the one ending up getting arrested, facing the underage charges and having to do the community service work mandated by the court.

Andrea loved being able to catch up with Derek's past and the stories Jason told her confirmed that Derek was a good guy. That's exactly what she needed now: _someone who was fun, NORMAL and nice._

Through most of the night, Derek kept coming and going as he took care of things. Every time he walked by, he gave Andrea a loving smile that made her melt. At some point Jason offered her a drink and they continued to talk about crazy stories regarding Derek.

Soon after, Andrea felt dizzy and nauseous. She leaned towards the wall and Jason suggested she sat down. Then, he asked if she wanted something to eat to wash off the alcohol but Andrea declined his offer.

Oddly enough, she was sweating profusely. She just wanted a place to sit and get some fresh air. The room in which they were in was filled with people and there was really no place to sit. Jason suggested they moved over to the next room. Andrea was trying to spot Derek; she wanted to ask him if he could take her home, she felt completely disoriented. At least she could hear Jason's voice well.

"Andrea, let's find Derek," he urged her.

She nodded yes.

Andrea felt she had been walking for a while and now she noticed they were in a different room but her vision seemed a little blurry.

"Jason, do you see Derek?" Andrea prompted him. "Where the heck is he?"

"I told him you were looking for him but I don't know what's taking him so long. How about I go fetch him?"

"Can you please?" she urged him. "I don't feel well at all."

"Sure thing, Andy!"

The room began looking a more and more distorted and Andrea sat down on what seemed to be like a bed. Before she realized what was happening, blackness took over her.

XxXxXxXxX

Andrea was awakened by the sun shinning through a window, she didn't know where she was or what time it was. _Where the hell was she?_ She noticed someone was next to her. _Why was Jason laying next to her? Why was she naked?_

An awful sensation took over her and she started panicking. _What had happened? Did Jason and I....? NO, IT CAN'T BE!_

She couldn't remember anything about last night except for feeling dizzy and wanting to go home. With each passing second, she felt more sick to her stomach. _What would Derek think if he sees me like this? _

Andrea quickly got dressed and left the room.

The entire house was quiet and she began to actively try to find her boyfriend.

XxXxXxXxX

"Have you seen Derek?" she anxiously asked to this one guy who seemed to be just waking up.

He pointed her in the direction of the Executive Board's office. As she entered the room, she found a tired-looking Derek sitting in front of a computer he really wasn't looking at. He looked as if we was deep in thoughts and had a somber look to him. When he saw her, he didn't smile. He got up, swiftly closed the door and dragged her closer to him.

"Where have you been all night?" he yelled at her.

Andrea's heart was beating so fast she couldn't talk. Suddenly, she felt she was going to get sick and fell to her knees. She then threw up.

She heard Derek sigh. "Fuck! he blurted out loud and roughty pulled her up from the floor.

"Did you spend the night with Jason?" he confronted her. "I saw you walk out of a room and then Jason came out of there shortly after you."

Andrea was shaking as she attemped to explain herself: "I don't remember anything about last night Derek. I remember Jason being nice to me and talking to me about you. Then I didn't feel well. We went looking for you, but I don't know what happened after that."

"First, Billy and now Jason," he angrily stated. "You sure had me fooled!"

"It's not like that!" she managed to say. "He…. I just don't remem…."

Derek cut her off. "Let's go, you need to leave!"

"Derek but…"

He didn't let her talk. "I can't deal with you anymore. I'll take you somewhere where you can clean yourself while I clean up the mess you just made. I'll call Tom to come get you."

Next, Derek rushed her to an area of the house that seemed to be for guests. He showed her the bathroom and gave her some towels.

"We need to talk!" she pleaded with him.

"There is nothing to talk about. When you finish, go down stairs and meet Tom!"

"You can't leave me in here," she stated breaking down crying. "Don't you see that I'm scared? Something bad has happ..."

Derek didn't let her finish again. "You didn't care to be all by yourself last night and that loser!"

He then locked the bathroom from the inside and slammed the door behind him.

Andrea was shocked at his treatment of her but seeing the shower made her forget all about him. _I feel dirty, so utterly dirty. S_he felt drawn to it as it was a magnet. However, as she showered, it didn't matter how hard she scrubbed herself with soap, she still felt filthy. An empty feeling took over her; she finally understood what had happened to her.

With the steam of the shower now completely filling the room, Andrea slid down on the bathtub floor. She sat in fetal position and cried for a long while.

She didn't know how long she had been in the shower but she barely had any energy to get up and get dressed. The thought of finding Tom to help her explain to Derek what had happened gave her the extra push she needed to get going. When she went down stairs, Tom was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Tom, I'm so glad you're here, we have…"

"Let's go Andy!" Tom cuttingly replied. He was in a rush to get her out of the fraternity house.

The car trip back to their apartment complex was a silent one. Tom wasn't even looking at her. Only after he parked the car, he confronted her: "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

The screams startled her and Andrea nervously turned to face him.

"I don't even recognize you," he yelled at her. "First you get yourself involved with that fucking gang lord and now you're whoring around with one of Derek's fraternity brothers. Do you understand what you have done? Derek is one of my best friends and he doesn't deserve this. I can't believe you did this to him!"

"That fucking bastard put something on my drink!" she finally revealed.

Tom's anger had disappeared and he now looked confused. "Who Andy?"

"Derek's friend must have put something on my drink. I don't remember anything that happened last night but I think he raped me!" Andrea yelled back at him. "Did I fucking deserve that?"

Stating the words out loud was really painful and the realization of what occurred sickened her to death. Her boyfriend and her best friend thought of her as a slut while an asshole had completely taken advantage of her. On sheer impulse, she got out of the car and ran to her apartment. Tom called for her but she didn't care, she just wanted to be left alone.

When she got to her apartment door, Andrea realized she had left her apartment keys in Tom's car. She began sobbing as she banged her fists repeatedly on the door. It was her way to express her pain and frustration. Andrea was completely exhausted so her body just slid down to the floor. Tom found her sitting down with her knees wrapped to her chest crying.

"Andy, I'm so sorry," Tom stated kneeling next to her. "I didn't know, Derek doesn't know!"

Andrea didn't bother in responding and Tom gently moved her face to force to stare at him.

His touch made her all jumpy and she started screaming at him to go away.

"Please tell me what happened?" Tom pleaded with her. "I want to help you but I don't know how."

Andrea was filled with rage now, her voice reflected her state of mind: "Go console your other friend, the one I embarrassed and humiliated so badly!"

"Andy, I believe you," Tom sternly stated. "It's just that when Derek called last night wondering where you were, it seemed so off. It's was unlike you for you to disappear from a party. We were both looking all over for you since like 11 PM. We were scared for you; we thought Billy had taken you or something. It was a very stressful night for both of us. You have to believe me, we were about to call the police actually."

After hearing his explanation, Andrea tried to calm down. Then, she was able to tell Tom what little she remembered.

"So how many drinks did you have? Did he give you only one?

"I only had one drink the whole night and Jason gave it to me."

"How soon after drinking it did you started feeling dizzy?"

"I don't know; it was not a long time."

"Did you kiss him before the drink?"

"No!" she yelled. "Why would you say that to me?"

"Andy, you need to recall those details. We're going to go to hospital to get you checked and then we're going to the police station."

XxXxXxXxX

Andrea went through all the motions to get this incident reported and documented by all the relevant parties.

The hospital had put her in contact with the police and she filed her complaint at the police station. Tom sat with her through it all and it took them the entire day to get this done. Andrea could not believe how much of a humiliating experience this was because the burden of proof was on her.

As Andrea was nervously waiting for Detective Lewis to get back to her, her train of thought was distracted by a phone conversation that seemed to be coming from a prostitute: _'I'm sorry sir, I'm taking a break until my boyfriend gets out of jail... You can call me in a week or so to make another appointment'_

That was unbelievable, a hooker roaming the halls of a police station. Here she was raped and violated, while prostitutes ram freely through police precincts. That certainly didn't increase her faith in the judicial system. The girl looked around her age, no older than twenty-two years old but her face looked so much older than that. Andrea could not help but notice her skanky attire. Andrea had never been the person to judge someone on looks, but today that hooker's presence was bothering her. _How can a woman allow a man to voluntarily violate her in such way in exchange for money? _

Andrea's thoughts were interrupted by Detective Lewis. He didn't have good news for her; it turns out that Andrea did not have a case. Detective Lewis informed her that although they indeed had found traces of latex in her private parts they didn't find any bodily fluids. Her urine test didn't show any traces of any rape drugs.

She was devastated. "What about kidnapping charges? He took me and kept me somewhere against my will!" she inquired.

"Well, the alleged perpetrator and you were both invited to the party right? You voluntarily went to the premises and never left the fraternity house so that would not be valid," the detective stated. "Are you a habitual or recreational drug user Miss Jensen?"

Andrea had been fairly passive aggressive through it all but that comment got to her. She got enraged.

"Of course not! Here I am a law-abiding citizen, wronged by some perverted asshole and there is nothing you people can do to him? It's like I have no rights!" she angrily complained. "You're telling me that Jason iSenders s going to go free as a bird while I'll have to live for the rest of my life with what he did to me?"

"Andy, calm down please. Let's finish hearing what the detective has to say," Tom urged her.

"This sounds like a clear GHB case. However, the fact that by the time you took the test, it had been more than 12 hours since you had the suspicious drink. By then, the drugs had most likely left your system, eliminating all possible evidence," Detective Lewis explained. "Then, the fact you don't remember what occurred, that this was a party in which alcohol was being served, that no bodily fluids were found and that you took a shower this morning before coming to talk to us did not help your case Miss Jensen."

In summary, Detective Lewis explained to them that all the evidence they had was circumstantial and that with what they had, her case would be dismissed by any judge.

Andrea felt violated emotionally, physically by both Jason and by the police. She had completely lost faith in the legal system and was angered by the lack of recourse. She left the police station in a fury.

The days following the incident, Andrea looked and felt like crap. The signs of stress where showing on her all over. The quality of her work and grades suffered that week. To make matters worse, Derek had not been there for her in the way she had expected of him.

Initially, Derek seemed really disturbed and alarmed at the allegations and seemed supportive of her. But when no concrete proof could be presented, he began acting very cool towards her. Andrea was completely disillusioned of him and decided to let it go. He was clearly not worth her time. At this point she basically hated all men. All they brought to her life were tears, pain and frustration.

Although Derek wasn't there for her, Jason remained quite interested in her and he wasn't shying away from letting her now.

She was getting calls with an unidentifiable caller ID and each time she had recognized Jason's voice or heard heavy breathing on the phone.

At work she received an anonymous letter and nearly had a panic attack. She called Tom to open it together. The note said that someone was thinking about her. It included a close up picture of her sleeping and said there were more pictures to come. The picture had been taken the night of the rape and Andrea knew it had to be Jason.

"He's stalking me Tom!" Andrea nervously stated.

"You have to go to the Police!" he urged her.

"I don't trust those bastards!"

"You have to, start building a case against this psycho. You need a paper trail for the cops to do something!" Tom explained. "Unfortunately, I got a test in an hour but you can go do it now."

"I will."

Andrea thought about calling Nicole but decided that she would handle it by herself. As she walked towards her car, she ran into the very same person she had hoped not to see ever again: Jason Senders.

Andrea ran into a well-lit and busier area of campus to try to get to her car but Jason caught up to her.

She wanted to scream her head off but Andrea was paralyzed with fear. Jason's twisted smile become more obvious as he got closer to her.

"Hello Andy. How have you been?"

Andrea was nearly hyperventilating.

"I'm extremely hurt that you denounced me to the police. I thought we had something special," he stated in a toxic tone. "But you see, they sided with me and you just need to accept the facts that it just happened. You were just too drunk to remember you wanted it."

Andrea stood there stiff. Her memory of waking up next to him and the anxiety it had caused her were playing and replaying inside her head.

"I didn't want it!"

"I disagree, I think you liked it. Oh, I actually have something to show you," Jason replied in a calculated tone

He was flashing to her two pictures of her naked and in quite compromising positions. "It's from the night we were together," he explained. "What should I do with them Andy? Oh and I actually have more of them!"

Tears of anger started flowing down her cheek. The bastard not only raped her that night but continued to do so now at an emotional level.

"Should I sell then? Post them in MySpace or Facebook for everyone to see? Or perhaps you could persuade me to keep them hushed?"

Andrea was barely listening to him, a crazy urge to run away was taking over her.

"I think you are going to have to get it on with me for a while to buy my discretion Andy," Jason threatened her.

Suddenly and very unexpectedly to Jason, Andrea ran away from him as fast as she could. Jason went after her, yelling her name. Andrea never stopped running until she got into her car and took off from campus.

Andrea was driving aimlessly for quit some time. Somehow she felt safe within the confines of her car. She didn't know where she was or where she was going. However, she spotted a road sign that seemed awfully familiar to her. The next interstate exit was going to be _Exit 29_ for Carmel Avenue. Next to it, she saw a brown sign listing "The Aragon Auditorium."

Andrea knew exactly where she was and now she knew who she needed to go see next.

_**END CHAPTER**_

_Does 'Exit 29' sound familiar? It should! _

_Any guesses at where Andrea is heading? _

_What about what Jason did to her?_

_Derek's and Tom's reactions?_

_Things are about to get really interesting and it has everything to do with the person Andrea is about to see… Guess who?_

_Oh and the hooker was at the precinct for a reason!_

_See you next Monday! _


	17. Chapter 17

_Andrea goes to find Billy. _

_Oh and please review!_

_I know the last chapter was challenging to read because of what Andrea went through. However, a little love from you all keeps me going :)_

**Chapter 21 – Lonelier than Despair – Part 2**

Andrea walked into "The Four Roses" looking for Billy.

This was the second time she had ever step foot at the bar. The first and only time she had been there, she didn't think the place was so bad. At that time, her life was uncomplicated. She was a person that lived a happy and carefree existence. Her current situation was completely different. Today, Andrea thought the place looking like a dump and she was not only broken but scared.

She wiped off her tears try to compose herself before headingto the back room. Some of the men in the bar were checking her out but she couldn't care less. Andrea wasn't there to hook up with anyone; she came into this bar looking for help and a sanctuary. She desperately needed for someone to slay a real life demon that was haunting her now.

In her frazzled state, she remembered that someone told her once that if she ever needed help or was ever in trouble, he would help her no questions asked. The name of that person was Billy Darley and Andrea needed his help now. If Billy couldn't help her, she knew that no one else could.

"Andy!" a surprised Bodie greeted her. He detected right away something was off with her.

"Where's Billy?" she asked with a clear sense of urgency.

"Hmmmm, he's here somewhere. It looks like you need help, you can talk to me sweetie!"

"I need to talk to Billy!" Andrea replied getting agitated.

"I'll get him for you. Andrea sit here please," Bodie replied pointing to a chair.

Andrea sat down acting as if she was moving in automatic pilot. During all this conversation, Bodie noticed she was not really keeping eye contact with him. She was not acting normal, something bad must have happened to her.

He tried to put his arm over her to try to comfort her.

"Don't!" Andrea aggressively barked at him. "You said you were going to get Billy!"

"Damn girl, I will but I think you need to calm down first!" Bodie sternly spoke to her.

He took a shot glass away from Jamie. "Here, drink this, this would help you relax!"

Bodie placed the glass on the table and slid it towards her.

Andrea gave him a stare like he had just offered her poison, she then stared at the shot glass. When she began rocking herself forward and back with a blank stare, Bodie knew he had to call Billy. The problem was that Darley had given him strict orders not to interrupt him for the next hour or so but this seemed serious enough to dismiss that request.

Bodie walked up to Baggie to tell him to go fetch Billy. Knowing Billy so well, Bodie knew he would go ballistic if he learned Andrea came looking for him and he wasn't informed particularly if he got wind that she was acting in the weird way she was.

After talking to Baggie, Bodie turned around to find an empty chair and an untouched shot glass.

Bodie motioned to Jamie to quickly come over.

"Where did Andrea go?"

"I dunno."

"Shit, we better find her dog!" Bodie stated with great concern. "Round up the others. Billy's gonna go ape shit if he finds out she came looking for him and we let her get away."

XxXxXxXxX

Andrea had gotten tired of waiting and went looking for Billy on her own.

She followed a path that was familiar to her: a red lit hallway. In it, she ran into Heco. In her frazzled state of mind, Andrea didn't notice that Heco was high.

When she asked where Billy was, Heco told her without hesitation, pointing towards the end of the hallway. Andrea followed his directions.

Andrea reached the end and pushed a door of what seemed to be a stock room. She heard noises and thought she could hear Billy's voice.

When she let herself in the stock room, Billy was on the other side of the door indeed. However, the realization on what has happening hit her: Billy had his pants down and he was really busy with another woman.

Inadvertently, Andrea let out a gasp.

"Go the fuck away bitch!" Billy's blonde companion yelled at her.

Billy quickly turned around to see who had dared to interrupt 'the action.' His squinty eyes completely widened and right away, he pushed himself away from the blonde.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked Andrea as he pulled his pants up.

Andrea took a few steps back to then take off without responding to him. The scene she had witnessed didn't surprise her and it was certainly one she didn't want to run into.

"Andy!" he furiously yelled for her. "Get your ass back here!"

Andrea could hear him clearly but she kept on going. Next, she heard the blonde woman cussing at Billy for ditching her.

Although she and Billy weren't together anymore, running into him like that felt in the inside as if she had taken several blows to the stomach. "_I should have never come back to this bar," _she told herself.

But her mind was stuck in a loop: _she needed to get out of there_.

As she headed into the main bar area, fear now set deep inside of her. She didn't know what she was going to do to deal with Jason but she couldn't dwell on it for too long: Bodie, Heco, Baggie and Jamie coming towards her to apprehend her.

Then, she heard Billy's voice giving orders from behind her: "Stop her! Do NOT let her get away!"

Andrea blanked for a moment out of sheer panic. The last of Billy's words were ringing in her head. She felt really confused and scared. The urge to get away was taking over her again.

Andrea spotted one of the exit doors and headed in that direction. When she tried opening it, the door was really heavy. She desperately attempted to get it open by pushing her entire body into it several times. After four or five attempts, the door gave in and Andrea swung the door open to get away. However, when she stepped out in the openness of the back parking lot, she found herself not being able to remember why she was there.

At that point she heard men's voices yelling:

"Get her!"

"Billy ordered us not to let her get away!"

Her head felt as it was going to split in two and the aggressiveness in the men's voices scared her. All she could processed in her mind was that these rugged men were after her and that she didn't plan on sticking around to figure out why. She took off, running away from the bar and heading towards the main road.

She felt one arm grabbing her and Andrea turned around to look at the man that had a hold of her. She started screaming hysterically: "Stop Jason! No, Jason, I don't want to!"

In her confused mind, what Andrea didn't know is that Jason wasn't there. The person that got a hold of her was one of Billy's men, Jamie.

Andrea tried to get away from Jamie. She was hitting and pushing him away. She was convinced he was Jason.

When Jamie tried to stop her from beating and scratching him by grabbing her by both of her arms, Andrea collapsed. It was if as her legs had melted away and she began sobbing. Jamie slowly let her go; Andrea was having a complete emotional break 's men had also surrounded them but kept some distance from her.

When Jamie started looking out for Bodie to figure out how to handle this situation, Billy stepped in front of him eyes shiny. The serious expression on his face told Jamie he had come to witness the entire scene.

Andrea was oblivious to the dynamics between the men. With completely abandonment, she was laying down on the pavement sobbing inconsolably, her head facing down over crossed arms.

Billy nodded for Jamie to stand back and he slowly kneeled down to her. He spoke to her with a firm but calm voice.

"Andy, it's me...Billy. Baby, I'm here for you."

Andrea seemed as surprised as his men to hear him talking like that but for totally different reasons.

The men were used to hear Billy spit insults and screams, not to address people in a calm and almost human manner. Andrea was surprised because she recognized the voice that was talking to her as a familiar one to herbut she couldn't recall who he was. She lifted her head up and tears were still running down her cheeks to take a better look at him.

As she studied Billy, she recognized that he was not Jason, the man she feared. However, she couldn't really place how she knew this man with a shaved head and the weird tattoos on the neck. As she tried to remember who he was, Andrea gave Billy a blank stare.

XxXxXxXxX

"_Did you fucking see the state that she is in?" Billy yelled._

_A Hispanic man nodded with vigor as his nostrils widened._

"_She's in a fucking mess because some prick decided to spike her drink with a little something," Billy p__aced around the room and looked at his men. _"_I want his fucking head on a platter!"_

"_We'll take care of that motherfucker!" a man with a padlock beard and a mullet responded in an aggressive manner._

"_She didn't deserve it," Bodie added. "We'll take care of this dog."_

"_This is how is going to play out and I don't want anybody fucking up!" Billy revealed. "Tommy get me the damn picture." _

_A man with spiral-like tattoos on his cheek handed over a print out of what looked like a group picture. In the sheet, one of the men's head had a circle drawn around his face._

"_You see this fucker? We're going to stuff him in lead and acid. He's going to pay the ultimate price for daring to touch……. her….. like that." The deep husky voice paused and Billy looked at his crew to make sure they were paying attention to every word he was saying._

"_The fucking bastard's name is Jason Senders. He lives in on 225 W. Salisbury Road. You are to pick him up and take him to 'The Office.' Before you leave that fucker's apartment, make it look like a robbery. You are to bring me any electronics he has. I want fucking everything: computers, ipods, cell phones, DVDs or digital cameras. Do you understand? Check to see if he has any pictures of her laying around. I've been told that the fucking bastard took pictures of Andrea when she was passed out. I want all his shit picked up and brought down to 'The Office' and you are going to make a fucking bon fire with it. Make sure no one sees you before and after you leave his apartment. If anybody sees you, you fucking take them down."_

"_You are to call me when you get there with him. I will be bringing her with; I want her there. She's so fucking numb and shit scared that she needs to face him and get her peace. Whatever the fuck she wants to do with him, knife him, beat him, shoot him, its fine with me. When Andy's done with him, I'm gonna take her away and you punks are gonna do your thing."_

"_One more thing, the police will be all over this so you better fucking do it and do it right," the deep husky voice pointed out. "I want this cleanly done and the body disappeared. If there is no body, there is no murder and those doughnut gagging pigs can't fucking do anything. Heco and Spink you're in charge of that and if you fuck up, this is going to be on you. Bodie use your people to get a couple of bags from B Street and plant them in this fucker's room to try to divert attention from us."_

"_What's gonna be our story?" the man with the tattooed cheek inquired._

"_I didn't take you for a thinking man Tommy, I'm fucking impressed. The story is that we were drinking here when the shit went down. After you get him, you guys are going to split. Tommy and Jamie, you are to do our standard beer run and make sure to mention that I am here real busy with Andrea. You get that? You are to mention to whomever dumb ass chick is there….What the fuck are their names? Kelly, Kelsey, Tracey some fucking name like that….well, who ever dumb slut is there, she needs to hear you mention that because that would fucking get their attention. If the police pop up asking questions, they will remember that. The rest of you will be taking the fucker to 'The Office'."_

_Billy gave them a stern look and had more orders to issue._

"_Heco you go straight to Stygian to begin getting things ready, you have the acids there so you know what to fucking do. When it's close to shovel time, you fucking call me. I'm gonna have a few words with him alone and I am the one putting the final bullet on his head. Any fucking questions?"_

_The men nodded no._

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

The last part of the story in italics, is actually a flash forward. Yes, things to come! I wanted to try something new ;) .

As you guessed, it's Billy handing out marching orders to this men. Any thoughts of potential scenarios for Billy's Darley sense of justice?

What would you do if you were Jason? ;-P

Thank you for reading :)


	18. Chapter 18

**I offer my apologies for not posting a chapter in a while. Travel, family commitments and more recently work, overwhelmed me in recent weeks. Then, my reviewers had abandoned me (Laura you were the only one to comment in the last few chapters, I send you much luv!). So the combination of thinking that people didn't like the story anymore and just been over-extended made me unmotivated to continue on. **

**However, I'll try to do better and not be so sensitive ;-P. I'd like to thank those people who have recently added the story to their alerts and favorites. That was pretty awesome and gave me fuel to continue. Laura thanks for your PM, it gave me the kick that I needed lol. I've rearranged the next few chapters so I'm set in terms of direction. This one starts with us getting inside of Billy's head, yay! Actually, a lot of this chapter is in Bill's P.O.V. Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 18 – "Self-Control"**

_For the first time in a long time, I wasn't sure of what the fuck to do. Fury was consuming me and I needed to calm down. I had Andrea asleep in my bed now and she was a fucking mess. _

_After chasing after her in 'The Four Roses" earlier in the evening, she didn't recognize me and that got to me. She just gave me this blank stare as if she was in another world. Physically, she looked all right but mentally it was like she was like in a mothefucking trance._

_Right there, I made the decision to bring her to my apartment with the hope she would snap out of whatever she was going through. At that point, I didn't care about the fucking 'rules' nor about Bones finding out there was someone that meant something to me. All I could think of was to get Andrea back into a normal state. _

_Jane, Jamie's sister, was around and she rode along with us to give me a hand with her. _

_When we got Andy to my place, Jane suggested we shocked her with cold water. It sounded like a good idea but after we showered her, she still didn't react to any of us. Andrea looked drained and still out of it. I started loosing my patience and Jane recommended we put her to bed and let her rest her mind. Andrea felt asleep in no time. If she doesn't fucking snap out of it by tomorrow morning, I'll take her in to the hospital myself, I can't fucking stand it. _

_I know deep down that part of my desperation comes from the flashbacks that this is giving me. It fucking reminds when my mother was given those morphine injections in the end. After all these years, I still can't forget the blank stares she would give me and my brothers after she got her shot. I fucking hate reliving shit that I left behind ages ago. _

_What the fuck could have happened to Andrea? When I find the motherfucker responsible for putting her in this state, he or she will be sorry they were ever born. _

_I need a cigarette badly; the nicotine will help me fucking calm me down. Fuck, I actually need something stronger. Coke would do the trick but hell no. I need to stay fucking focused. I know my hand is shaking as I light up my cigarette. Yes, the anger is still consuming me and I am not fucking sure why. Well, I do know why. I can't forget Andy's face when she busted me with Jo in the stock room. She had clearly come to the bar looking for me and now I can't fucking find out why because she won't snap out of whatever the hell she's going through._

_Andrea Jensen. Nothing has been ever the same since I met you. I wanted to have you from the moment I saw you. That feistiness and air you had about you, called to be reigned in by someone like me. _

_I was determined to have you at whatever cost it took: lies, harassment, playing games…… Anything was fair game as long as you became mine. _

_Then, when you finally allowed me to get close to you, you became like a damn drug to me. Damn you Andrea. You exasperate me, you press my buttons, you talk back at me and dare to question me while you lay down your damn fucking expectations and standards on me all the time. The weirdest fucking thing of all of this is the fact that I've fucking missed all of that along with missing you. Maybe I actually found a sick way to care about this shit because no one ever expects anything good from me but somehow you do. _

_Then of course, I can't have enough of you babe. My favorite place in this world is right in between your legs making you mine. I've blown I don't know how many fucking chances of breaking it off with you before the day that Joe got arrested and you decided to be such a pain in the ass that I nearly strangled you. That day you got to me bad, really bad Andy._

_Then, after we went our separate ways, I thought I would go on with my life as I always had. I assured myself you were just one more woman that passed through my life. Then, it fucking hit me Andy. Although I've been acting business as usual and kept busy with other women, it hasn't been the same. The more women I had, the more I felt off my game. Besides you babe, only Bodie and Joe probably have guessed how I really feel. Perhaps Joe was right for fucking once in his life. Maybe I do need some looking after. _

_I hope I can let go one day of the fact that you asked me to give you up to that fucking prick that completely failed you. I set you free because you told me you were moving away and most importantly, because I do want you to be happy. I set you free because I shit on everything in my life. Even when I don't want to, I find a fucking way to destroy everything good in it. _

Bodie's voice brought Billy out of his thoughts.

"Billy, you called?"

"I'm going to find out what the fuck has happened to her. Since you spoke last to her, I'm counting that she won't fucking loose it if she wakes up and finds you here."

"What's the plan dog?"

"I'm tracking down Tom."

As Billy finished speaking, he left in a rush taking with him the words he never got to speak out loud to Andrea.

XxXxXxXxX

Tom Brannagan opened his apartment door not surprised to find Billy Darley standing right in front of him.

"Darley, is Andrea with you?" he anxiously asked.

"I got her being watch over and resting after finding her in a fucking delusional state!"

Tom sighed with relief but looked concerned as he spoke next: "Actually, I was about to go to find you."

His reaction allowed Billy to put into context why Andrea had such a loyal friendship with Tom. In his possessive mind set, Billy had a problem with Tom earlier because he felt both jealous and envious that Andrea had other people in her life that cared for her.

"What the fuck has happened to her?" Billy demanded to know.

As Tom explained in great detail everything that had happened to Andrea, he noticed that Billy could barely contain his anger.

"Where the hell was that fuck up when this happened?" Billy angrily inquired.

Tom knew Billy was talking about Derek.

"He was in charge of the party Billy. Derek was being pulled in a million different directions. That's when that asshole made his move," Tom explained in quite an unconvincing manner.

"That would have never fucking happened if she had been with me!"

Tom nodded in agreement.

Deep down, he was pretty angry at Derek. He not only failed to keep a good eye on Andrea during the party but he also wasn't there for her during the aftermath of the rape. Tom didn't keep his opinion away from Billy.

As they continued to talk about what had happened at the hospital, the police station and Jason's role in setting Andrea off, Tom and Billy decided to go to Andrea's apartment so Billy could take some of her things with him.

As the two of them packed a bag with Andrea's things, Tom could not help but notice how well Billy knew his way around Andrea's apartment. He seemed to know exactly the things Andrea may need or want. Tom realized then he had completely underestimated the kind of relationship Billy and Andrea had.

As they wrapped up things, the two men came to a new understanding. Billy now understood what a loyal friend Andrea had in Tom. Tom saw that in spite of Billy's reputation and shady dealings, Darley really cared about his best friend. He was actually relieved to know that Andrea was now in Billy's care. In his opinion, a sense of safety and protection is exactly what she needed right now and that was something that Darley could provide. The two men exchanged their contact info before wrapping things up.

"Andrea will be staying with me for the next few days," Billy informed him.

"I'll take care of things at work and school for her then," Tom agreed. "Darley, what are you going to do?"

"First, I'll pay a visit to your buddy Derek. I'm gonna beat the shit out of him as payback for not taking proper care of her. Then, I'll secure his assurance he's never to look or talk to Andrea ever again!"

Tom felt that if Derek had to deal with Billy's wrath, let it be it. "Fine by me," he replied.

"Then, I'm going to fucking take care of this Jason problem in my own way," Billy added not giving a shit if Tom approved of his justice methods or not.

"I expected you to come looking for me once you found out what happened to Andy," Tom stated as he signaled for Billy to wait up.

Tom seized some papers and gave them to Billy. "Here is the name, the address and a picture of the fucking pervert that took advantage of her."

Billy seized the documents and scanned them. He zeroed in the image that had a handwritten circle drawn over a man's head.

"Darley, there's something else going on and it's bad," Tom carefully revealed. "Andrea got an anonymous letter at work with a revealing picture of her taken on that night. I'm pretty sure the note is from Jason and he basically stated that there were more pictures to come and that would be made public if Andrea doesn't comply with his wishes. He wants her to keep on sleeping with him."

Tom thought that Billy looked as if he was about to spit out fire. Before Darley completely lost it, he quickly added on. "I'm typically not one for violence but after seeing what that bastard has put her through, what it has done to her and how the police won't do shit, I want him to pay for doing this to our girl!"

"That fuck up has no idea what is about to happen to him," a furious-looking Billy replied.

"Darley, I don't want to know the details of what you're about to do but I've been counting on you to show up to rectify this situation," Tom calmly stated. "In the event anyone comes asking questions, I want you to know that, for the record, this conversation has never taken place."

XxXxXxXxX

Billy walked into his bedroom. Andrea was still asleep and basically in the same position as when he left the apartment.

He had left Jane in charge of cooking Andrea some food. When he headed back to check on Andy, Jane walked behind him with a tray that contained a meal. As she placed the tray on the night stand, Billy motioned for her to leave them alone.

Only when Jane closed the door behind her, Billy sat on the bed next to Andrea. He began to gently caress her arm, seeking to wake her up. Andrea slowly opened her eyes and became startled at seeing him. She seemed confused at where she was and what was going on. Before she went ballistic again, Billy calmly spoke to her.

"Andy, it's me. You're in my place," he informed her.

Seeing her struggle with her emotions and her memory, Billy felt tempted to hold her in his arms but he held back. That was a lesson that Bones had stressed upon over an over: to live detached from people and things. Attachments only serve as liabilities.

In the mean time, Andrea was still processing what was going on as she scrutinized her surroundings and him with skepticism. Andrea was giving him now an intense look and just when he thought she had recognized him, she shot at him a resentful look.

It turns out Andrea had just remembered running into him with another woman. Even though she knew Billy and her were not together anymore, that memory deeply upset her. With everything she had been going through in the past weeks because of men, Andrea felt she didn't have it in her to deal with him or anyone else. She just wanted to be left alone. With that in mind, she turned around on the bed with her back against him. She stayed laying down that way, completely ignoring Billy.

Knowing her so well, it was almost as if Billy could read her thoughts. Andrea had always been very transparent with her emotions and right now she wasn't hiding her anger at him. It was as if she had gone into a shell and refused to let him in. This frustrated him tremendously and the one thing that prevented him from lashing out on her was her fragile state.

_If Andrea could be so fucking stubborn, so could he._ "Andy, there's food here for you. You have to eat!"

His order was followed by pure and uncontaminated radio silence.

"I brought clothes and stuff from your apartment," he revealed to try to sway her to turn around.

Andrea continued to ignore him. Billy decided it was time to put it out there.

"Tom told me everything that happened. I promised you once that I would help you if you ever needed me. Babe, I'm going to take care of this for you. I don't want you to worry about it anymore!"

Billy's voice had been firm. Just like his walk, every word he had said to her had been delivered in a steady and decisive pace. Andrea was moved by his words because it was unlike Billy to show he cared about people. Deep down, she had known all along that he cared for her even thought he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. However, with everything she had gone through, she felt too broken to deal with him. To her, Billy was an overwhelming force of nature and if she showed him an inch of consideration, he would completely suck her back into his arms as if he was a black hole. Not being certain of what she wanted to do, she chose to remain stiff and acted as if she was sleeping.

On the other hand, Andrea wasn't fooling Billy Darley at all. He knew very well the sound of her heavy breathing when she slept and he was certain that Andrea was upset at him. Billy remained sitting on the bed for a short while waiting for Andrea to turn around but as the minutes went by, she never reacted.

Her stubbornness and willpower exasperated him to no end but he was smart enough to know this wasn't the time to force her hand on this. Billy quietly stood up and left the room.

Once he got back to his living room, he pulled out his phone and with one phone call; he set up an urgent meeting with his men. There was a motherfucker out there that they needed to take care off and he had a plan to deal with him.

XxXxXxXxX

After taking care of a long list of things that day, Billy eventually got back in his bedroom. He was tired and in need of sleep before the sun rose.

As he took a shower, he thought of everything he had going next day. He had a weapons deal to take care for Bones, ensuring that Joe's arrangement was going to plan and then, he was going to take care of the fucker who took advantage of Andrea.

After he dried up, Billy put on a pair of boxers and headed into bed. As he got in the covers, he saw that Andrea was still sleeping hard.

As he got closer to her, the warmness of her body made him realized how much he had missed her.

Next, he slid his arms around her. Although Andrea didn't wake up, she slightly moved to rest her head on his shoulder and placed her arm over his chest. That was her usual spot when they spent the night together and Billy couldn't help but smirk. Even in her sleep and in spite of being angry at him, Andy still reacted to him.

He kissed her on the forehead and as she remained sound asleep, he couldn't help but study her physical appearance. The signs of stress were written all over her body. Andy now had dark circles under her eyes, she had lost a considerable amount of weight and her long nails were gone as she had obviously bit them off. The anxiety out of being raped and harassed by Jason Senders had gotten to her that bad.

Knowing that he was about to unleash hell on Senders, a sweet sense of warmness began filling Billy in the inside. He wrapped Andrea closer to him and as he began to fall asleep, he felt relaxed for the first time in weeks.

**End Chapter**

_Next Chapter__: We get a sense of what Darley Justice is all about. The 'dance' between Billy and Andrea continues as they both retain their proud and stubborn attitudes. Will one of them break down first and take the first step towards a reconciliation? We shall find out!_


	19. Chapter 20

_**In my excitement of posting again after so long, I forgot to add this bit to the story and it's important. Read this one before you read "Talking is not Over Rated" (I screwed up the chapter number sequence from the drop down menu on the right hand side).**_

_**This chapter anchors you back in the timeframe of story when Billy and Andrea wake up in his bedroom and finally discuss what happened between her and Jason Senders. After that, you will see the justice 'methods' that Billy uses to solve the situation to his satisfaction **_

_**** Violence Warning** **_

**Chapter 19**

**Darley Justice**

Billy's alarm rang and he stretched his hand to turn it off. Andrea was still on his shoulder and was now awake. She still had that numb look to her.

"Babe, tell me what the fuck happened?"

"You said Tom told you everything so please don't make re-live it again," she said in a rather emotionless tone.

"But something else must have triggered the reaction you had. Andy, you need to tell me."

Billy felt Andrea tensed up completely, she was nearly shaking. Billy pushed her closer to him and she calmed down a bit. She swallowed hard before she looked up to him.

"Jason approached me at school yesterday. The bastard took pictures of me when I was passed out," her voice broke down. "He wants to bribe me with the pictures and said he …that he's is going to make them public if….if I don't give in to him."

Big tears were rolling down her cheeks and Billy clenched his fist. He turned to his side to look at her in the eyes. " Andy, I don't want you to be worried or be stressed about this anymore. I swear to you that this motherfucker will never bother you again."

She sighed still feeling anxious.

"You have my fucking guarantee that this problem will be resolved today and you'll be coming with. You need to face the prick"

Andrea nearly panicked, she sat up. "I don't know if I can do that Billy. When I saw him yesterday…well, I froze….," her voice cracked again. "That's what set me off."

"One more reason for you to confront him," he said firmly wrapping her arms around her from the back, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She turned to her side. "Do you know who he is?'

"I know everything," he said confidently. "You should also know that Derek will not be bothering you anymore."

Andrea held her breath. "Did you kill him?"

His eyes had filled with that dark fury she knew so well. "Why the fuck do you care?"

"Billy, it's not like that…" Andrea pleaded with him but quick as a fox, he had gotten out of the bed already. Billy was in a rush putting his pants on and she went after him.

"I only asked in case The Police questions me."

He had just rolled his t-shirt over his head and he gave a dirty look. Next, he grabbed his gun and left the bedroom in a fury without saying a word or looking back at her.

_XxXxXxX_

When Andrea came out of the bedroom, she found Bodie in the living room watching TV with his feet up on the coffee table. He looked clearly at home at Billy's place. She was finally able to take a look at Billy's apartment and it looked like wreck just like his bedroom was. Aside from 'the rules," now she understood why Billy preferred being at her place; his apartment was worse that a pig's sty. Andrea was disgusted at the entire place.

"Morning Bodie. Did Billy leave?"

"Yeah, he had quite a bit to do today," he said in a friendly tone but without taking his eyes off the TV.

"He didn't leave happy, did he?"

"Nope," he said and then turned to look at her with a serious expression. "Do you realize what's about to happen today?"

"Yes."

"Andy, there's no turning back now."

"I know. I want that bastard to have a painful death."

"Go take a shower and get ready. Billy has mobilized everyone. You and I are to stay here fucking put until we get a green light from him."

Bodie let out an assuring smile and Andrea somehow felt a sense of relief. She never thought she would ever agree to something like this but she had no other recourse. She knew now that the police wouldn't help her at all. As monstrous as it sounded, this Jason problem needed to be nipped in the bud completely for her to be able to live in peace. Andrea was well aware that she was not the same person from a few weeks before and understood that she would never be that same woman again.

Andrea decided to straighten out Billy's apartment, especially his bedroom. She couldn't stand staying in there in the middle of such a mess. She put Bodie in charge of laundry and picking up the trash that was lying all over the place. When Bodie decided to ignore her request, Andrea hit him with a towel and told him to get moving. He wasn't too pleased with her but got to work. It was obvious he was getting antsy of being cooped up at the apartment all day just like she was. She thought that keeping busy would help them deal with their restlessness. After cleaning and straightening things out for a few hours, Andrea soon realized she had overexerted herself. She was feeling exhausted and went back to bed; glad to be sleeping now in clean sheets. She didn't know how long she slept for but a deep voice woke her up. It was Billy and he was standing next to the bed.

"We found him. Let's go."

Andrea got up from the bed and she followed Billy silently. Bodie wasn't around anymore and they got in his car and drove for a while. He was acting very distant with her and that frustrated her tremendously. She could also tell he wasn't in the mood to do any talking so she kept quiet, forcing him to talk would make things worse. However, Andrea was relieved Billy was keeping good to his word of helping her take her of her Senders problem.

They finally reached the abandoned hospital that he had mentioned to her in the past. He got out of the car and Andrea followed him. This was Andrea's first time coming to 'The Office' and she wasn't sure what to expect. The building looked completely abandoned. Billy opened up for her the front glass doors and then she followed his lead. The entire first floor was filled with graffiti. They went through a few steps until they got to the main level. Billy veered to the right until they reached the stairs. Andrea heard voices as they walked up to the second floor. Bodie was angrily screaming at someone.

"So you think that slipping Mickeys to unsuspecting women is the way to go? Ooooh but you messed with the wrong woman. Get ready to meet your maker soon, motherfucker!"

When Andrea stepped out of the stairs, Billy entered a room that had white tiled walls and that looked to have been part of a psychiatric ward. She followed him. When Billy's men saw them, Bodie has just given Jason a punch in the face.

Jason was tied to a chair that had been placed in the middle of the room. The rest of the men formed a circle around him. Jason looked as he had been beaten up for a while and was in pretty bad shape. His mouth was covered with duck tape. He looked at her with a shit scared look in his face. His eyes were almost pleading to her to help spare his life.

Andrea swallowed hard. This entire situation would have been all wrong in her mind just a few days ago. However, that bastard had shredded into pieces her sense of safety. The sweet seduction of avenging her assault was too much to turn down.

Andrea turned to look at Billy. He was standing to her left side and it looked as if he was studying her reactions. He lit up a cigarette and began walking towards the center of the room with his typical strut just like he owned the world. He stopped a one step away from Jason.

"Hey you fuckstick! Are you listening to my friends?" he moved his face closer to Jason's and pointed to Andrea. "You see Andy here?"

Jason immediately and nervously nodded his head in agreement. Billy tilted his head and leaned forward towards him. He then exhaled tightening his mouth to expel the smoke directly in Jason's face.

"You decided to be a wise ass with her and that was a big fucking mistake because now you have big motherfucking problem with me. Nobody touches her but me."

Billy stood up straight and took another drag of his cigarette before continuing. He now grabbed Jason by his hair and tilted his head up as he looked at Jason directly in the eye.

Billy began talking again but he was using now his husky deep voice. Andrea considered that when Billy used that tone of voice it was when he should really be feared the most.

"I'm not fucking pleased to hear you decided to keep souvenirs from Andy," Billy stated in a menacing tone. Aside from your computers, camera and all that shit in your apartment, do you have pictures of her any where else or on line?"

Jason nodded no.

Then Billy got close to his ear and spoke in such a low voice so only Jason could hear him "You and I will have a little one on one after I come back from dropping her off. I've already picked out the bullet that is going to blow your fucking brains out." He then let go of pulling Jason's hair.

As Andrea watched this unfold, she could see that Jason was clearly afraid of whatever Billy said to him. He looked as if he was about to shit in his pants. Tears were rolling out of his eyes now. Andrea found herself not feeling any compassion for Jason whatsoever.

Billy then walked away from him and began moving around the room. His men had been observing every single one of his moves and watched him in awe and with a sense of amusement at the situation. Andrea figured they clearly knew what was coming next for Jason. Billy found a medium size lead pipe on the floor and extended it to Andrea.

"Baby, is there anything you would like to get out of your system with our guest here?" he winked at her.

Andrea grabbed the pipe and initially felt her hand shaking as she held it.

Billy took a step back to let her take over and took a slow drag. His men were snickering now and were taking steps back to give Andrea room to move around Jason. They all knew Andrea had a fiery personality and this was just about to get interesting.

She held the pipe up and walked towards Jason and confidently swung it at Jason's stomach.

"You fucking bastard!" she yelled at him.

The pipe smashed into Jason's stomach and he made a muffled sound. Andrea took another swing, aiming for his chest now. "You slipped that shit into my drink because that was the only way you knew you could fuck me. You asshole! "

Jason rolled his eyes in pain, and was now breathing heavily.

"Listen to me you shit, I like to fuck real men unlike you!," she screamed as she took another swing at him this time on his back right on his kidneys. Then she got all over Jason's face "You are never going to see another sunrise motherfucker; that is the price you will pay for messing with me you prick!"

Upon hearing that, Billy couldn't help but curl up a smile. Aside from her dirty talking to him during sex, he had never heard Andrea swear like that in front of others.

"Are you shit scared now? Do you like how it feels to be violated by another person?" Andrea smacked him hard in the balls now.

She was now out of breath and took off a few steps back as she dried up the sweat coming from her forehead with her arm. She then dropped the pipe on the floor but she was not done with Jason. Andrea was still filled with rage and had this insane urge to hit Jason some more.

She walked up to get close to him and stared at him full of hate.

"You took my body by force but you will never be able to take my mind and my life away from me you son of a bitch," she yelled at him as she slapped as hard as she could.

She was so filled with anger that she began to punch him repeatedly in the torso until she became exhausted. Andrea was having problems controlling her breathing and then stopped hitting him.

"Baby, you done?" Billy asked her.

Andrea nodded yes; she felt much better now.

Billy pulled her back towards him as he crossed his arms over her chest and whispered in her ear "That's my girl."

Chapter End Notes:

**_Thank you for reading. _**

**_Jump over to the next chapter "Talking is not Over Rated" to _****_find out if Andrea and Billy make up or not. _**


	20. Chapter 19

**_** _****_This chapter needs to be read AFTER the "Darley Justice" Chapter - My apologies, I screwed up a bit of the number sequence from the drop box **_**

**_Hi There! – I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry, let me explain._**

**_In the last year, life has gotten really busy and I'm also working on a personal project so that has been taking a lot of my time. Then, in the last few weeks, I got some really wonderful reviews for this story. I really appreciated them and they made me miss Billy Darley terribly. As a direct result, you're getting this chapter now. _**

**_Where did we leave off last?_****_ Billy kept his word to help Andrea out but he got upset at her when she asked if Derek was alive. This chapter takes place exactly the day after Jason was brought to justice, Darley justice that is. It has quite a bit of loose ends especially in regards to what is going to happen between Andy and Billy. _**

**Chapter 20 – Talking is not Overrated**

Andrea was sleeping deeply when she was awakened by Bodie.

"You decent?" he asked her, standing by the doorway.

Andrea looked inside the sheets and noticed she was wearing one of her t-shirts and boxers. She figured that Billy must have gotten her dressed like that, she didn't recall changing clothes.

"I am," she said after a pause.

"Billy wants you to eat."

Bodie now stepped closer to her with calculated movements. He remembered how he had set her off the last time he offered her a drink and he didn't want to take any chances to freak her out again. He handed her a bag from some sort of sandwich place with an unopened soft drink bottle.

"Thanks," she stated rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 8:30 at night."

Andrea was shocked at his response.

"Girl, you've been sleeping close to 14 hours."

"Where is Billy?"

"He's doing his rounds."

Andrea could see through him, Bodie was nervous. "You're a bad liar Bodie. He is with the blonde isn't it? Don't answer that, I was demented, not blind that night."

"You haven't been exactly around. What did you expect?"

His tone had been harsh. "Nothing," Andrea replied trying to hide her real feelings. "Can you call him? I just want to thank him and…-"

"Go on with your life?"

A pair of dark eyes confronted hers as she struggled to answer. "Look Bodie, it sounds like he's already got someone else anyway…."

"Andy, save me the bullshit, I know exactly what is going on."

Andrea looked away from him, exhaling heavily.

"Billy wants you to stay put in here until he gets back," Bodie revealed impatiently as he slammed the door shut hard.

_So Bodie has a temper_. Andrea didn't care too much about his reaction; actually, she didn't have the energy to care about a lot of things at this moment in her life. She was drained physically and emotionally. Being harassed by her rapist and then confronting him with the help of Billy had completely drained her in mind and spirit.

To recharge her batteries, she forced herself to eat a bit but then took a long shower. When she was drying up, Andrea heard voices coming from the living room and that included Billy's deep voice. He was laughing and picking on some the guys. _He must be in good spirits_. She then noticed a note he had placed next to the nightstand, he must have come looking for her when she was showering.

"We're having a party to celebrate, get dressed and come out."

It all made her realize that in spite of everything that had happened, including their break up, she had missed him terribly. With that in mind, she decided to make an effort to look presentable; she must have looked terrible in the last few days. As Andrea went through her bag to finish getting ready, she became really moved to see how thoughtful Billy had been based on the things he had packed up from her apartment for her. Tom probably helped him out but there was stuff in it hat not even her best friend would have known she would have needed. Perhaps it was time to reconsider her position with Billy, maybe they could still work things out. Now that she had fallen off her 'ivory tower' thanks to Jason, her perspective on many things had changed completely. She understood now why people lived and went outside the law for a lot of things, particularly when they felt the need to take matters into their own hands. Considering their recent history, the way Billy had gone on protection 'over drive' for her told her how much he did care about her.

After fixing herself up, Andrea came out of the bedroom. She let the music and voices lead her back to the hallway and consequently to Billy's dumpy living room. Jane, Tommy, Jamie and two other women noticed her and looked slightly nervous to see her there, they all stared back to the kitchen. That's when she heard Billy's laughter coming from there and when she looked that way, she understood their anxious reaction: Billy was standing in the kitchen with a blonde woman hanging all over him.

Her hazel eyes now met with his. He gave her a taunting look as he continued to laugh about something. Andrea recognized the woman; she was the one who had been with him when she found Billy in the stock room. Bodie had also described the woman – Jo - to perfection. Apparently, she had been one of the many women that Billy had taken up to see after they broke up. Andrea felt devastated and Bodie's words rang in her head: "_You haven't been exactly around. What did you expect?_" Bodie was definitely no idiot but apparently she was. _How could she still be so naïve to expect Billy to change? A tiger never sheds its stripes._

Andrea suddenly felt the burnt of Billy's gaze on her and she knew he could sense her despair based on that twinkle she spotted on the corner his eye. Yes, he had one up on her and he was enjoyning it but he also inadvertently told her loads about what really was going on: Billy had brought Jo along to punish her. She was paying the price for daring to ask if Derek was alive and Billy couldn't let that go. It was going to be a grudge that he was probably going to hold over her head for basically…forever. Frustration took over her now. The only reason she asked about her frat boy ex was because she wanted to be ready if the police came asking questions. But as much as Billy's actions pained her, she refused to make a scene - that's what Billy wanted her to do.

Jane broke the awkward silence that reigned the air since she had stepped foot in Billy's living room.

"Andrea, you look much better."

"I feel better. Thanks for everything Jane."

"No problem sweetie, I'll do anything for Billy."

Although she knew Jane meant different, her words still rubbed Andrea the wrong way. _Women being willing to do anything for Billy? How shocking!_ She forced herself to remain stoic about her feelings but seeing Jo and Billy kissing passionately was too much for her to handle. Andrea felt sick to her stomach and just as she felt lost about what to do next, she remembered that the apartment had a balcony and headed there to escape the pressure and a showdown with Billy.

She found the balcony trashed but she didn't care. Andrea closed the sliding door to shield herself from any noises coming from the kitchen. She wiped with her hand one of the two plastic chairs she found in the balcony and sat in it with her feet up in the railing. The fresh air felt good to her and now she had to get herself together. It was time to figure out what she planned on doing with her life next and she had to get mentally ready to face Billy at some point. She now owed him for taking care of her Sanders' problem and fully knowing that Billy was a 'taker,' Andrea knew he wasn't going to let her off the hook easily.

_XxXxXxX_

Andrea had been so deep in her thoughts that when she heard the sliding door open again, it startled her.

"What's happening Andy?"

"Hi Bodie," Andrea greeted him to immediately pushing the conversation away from her. "What is going on with Joe? Why hasn't Billy gotten him out of jail yet?"

"He's doing what he can but Joe's rrangement has been postponed for another week. Why are you here all by yourself?"

Andrea shrugged her shoulders and didn't feel like elaborating. It wasn't like he didn't know what was up with her.

"What you do to Billy? We can all see he's pissed off at you."

"No shit Sherlock," Andrea said bitterly. "Asking if he killed Derek got me on his shit list."

Bodie gave her a hardened look as he sat down on the other dirty plastic chair. "You of all people should know that is a touchy subject for him."

"So did he?"

"No but he gave him a final warning to stay away from you from now on."

"That was unnecessary; I don't want to see Derek ever again!"

"That's funny cuz last time I remember you chose him over Billy…."

Bodie openly took a jab at her and Andrea snapped at him annoyed. "Well, us mere mortals make mistakes."

"Don't get bitchy with me," Bodie said raising his voice and pointing his index finger at her. "I'm trying to help."

"I'm sorry," Andrea apologized reluctantly. "I've just had too many people close to me judging me unfairly and asking questions after the fact. After what Billy did for me, I wasn't expecting him to do that too. He didn't even given me a chance to explain myself!"

"Quit your bitching and explain it to him then!"

"Bodie, I'm extremely grateful for Billy's help but at this moment I don't' have the strength to deal with him."

She lowered her shoulders as she looked down to the ground but when she looked back at him to see if he reacted, Bodie was nodding his head sideways.

"Andrea, you're as stubborn as he is."

"You all don't know what I've been through!" Andrea yelled exasperated. "The last thing I need is punishment….especially from him. Then, you conveniently forget that that he tried to kill me once and that is still fresh in my mind! Excuse me for not throwing myself at his arms without hesitation."

Again, Bodie didn't react right away. Andrea could see she got her point across but in the end he was looking out for Billy's interests, not her. It was crystal clear on her mind the fact that Bodie and she were not friends; they were more like teammates that aided each other in handling and managing Billy's volatile personality. There was no point in continuing to argue so she changed the topic of conversation.

"Oh well, let it be it. I really wish I could just take my mind away from my troubles. Bodie, do you happen to have any pot with you?"

He lied. "No."

"Do you have anything else… as in something stronger?" she insisted.

"If I give you anything Billy will put a bullet in my head. He wants your head clear and really, what the hell is going through your…"

As he spoke, Andrea looked away; she didn't care to be lectured by him. As she scanned the other side of the parking lot, she recognized a familiar vehicle. _My car!_ Billy's men must have brought her back from "The Four Roses" and it was parked at the end of the lot. She knew exactly where her keys were and Andrea felt there was not point in staying at Billy's apartment for a moment longer. She had wanted to go back to her place and now that she had the means, she was getting herself out of there!

"…..I know you asked for the drugs cuz you're mad that Billy is with Jo but what you need to do is get right with him. You need to step up and talk to him, do you get me Andy?"

"I do and thank you. However, all of the sudden I'm feeling really drained," she said feigning tiredness and threw in a couple of fake yawns. "I think I better go off to bed you know…before I snap again."

Andrea didn't wait for Bodies' response; she got up from the chair and headed back inside. She walked passed the living room and ignored anything that could be happening in there. She was tired of Billy's games and just wanted to go home.

_XxXxXxX_

When Billy saw Andrea walk through the living room to make her way back to his room, he had the urge to go after her. Andrea had fixed herself up and he really liked how she looked. He loved the fact she was such a girlie girl. He could also smell her perfume all the way from the kitchen and it was driving him nuts. But he told himself he was to stay put; he could not let go of that fact that she dared to ask about that fucker Derek.

In addition to Andrea's situation, Billy was feeling pretty overwhelmed – not that he would admit that to anyone, not even to right-hand man Bodie. The last two days had been non-stop for him. Some of the women that worked under him had been attacked by clients and he had to take care of that. There were rival gangs trying to get in their turf. Then, Jake and Bones were breathing down his neck with various issues in addition to the work he had been doing behind the scenes to keep Joe protected while in prison. It had been much challenging to get the prosecutor lined up for payment and get him to convince Hume to cut a deal that benefited Joe. Billy wanted the prosecutor to force Hume to consider a "take it or leave it" deal that would get Joe with the minimum jail sentence or just probation.

When Jo, his blonde companion, started kissing him on the neck and rubbed herself all over him, she got his attention back. Keeping things together had required a lot of effort and he needed a release, very soon. He began making out with her again and as he groped her, Billy thought that unlike Andrea, Jo was dumb as a rock. Yet, he put up with her she was a good lay. She did anything he asked of her in bed and that was enough of a reason to keep her around. His preference would be to sex it up with Andrea, who – for some fucking stupid reason- he considered his actual woman but after seeing her fade into the darkness of the hallway after ignoring him, he had enough of her shit. _After all I've done for her, that prissy ungrateful bitch ain't going to make a fool of me. She's about to be put in her place._ Billy knew it was a matter of time he would take Jo into Joe's room to get really busy.

_XxXxXxX_

When Andrea got into Billy's room, the first thing she did was to lock herself up in the room. Next, she focused on finding her keys. Billy hadn't realized she had been awake when he dropped them in on of his dresser's drawers. After taking possession of her car keys, she began packing her things.

Once she had her bag ready to go, she looked for a pen and paper anywhere in the bedroom. As she searched Billy's desk, her eye fell upon the small picture on the corner of the desk and Andrea felt a lump on her throat. It was the picture that Joe had stolen from her cubicle. The day she had attempted to straighten out Billy's room, she had not touched his desk and she was really surprised to find out that Billy had kept it. She starated to feel guilty for sneaking out on him but the image of Billy making out with Jo popped in her head again, forcing her to dismiss her feelings.

After writing him a note, she left it on top of the dresser. Andrea picked up her bag and unlocked the door. She gradually opened it and stepped out of the room. The hallway was clear. Everyone had now moved to the kitchen to hang out. _It's now or never_. She carefully walked the length of the hallway, zooming by the kitchen opening as quietly as she could. When she got to the apartment door, she was certain that one noticed she was leaving. She slowly opened the door and quietly left Billy's place.

_XxXxXxX_

Jane was smoking near by the window and something outside caught her attention. She yelled: "Guys, Andrea is out in the parking lot!"

"You're lying," Billy hissed.

"No, she's heading back to a grey car!"

Billy abruptly pushed Jo off him and leaped towards the window. All his men followed him. They all saw that it was indeed her and Billy went ballistic.

"Get her, now!" he screamed, his voice filled with anger. "Bodie I gave you the one fucking job to do, you worthless piece of shit! "

Bodie left to go help the others fetch Andrea. Billy followed him and from the top of the stairwell he yelled again.

"Don't fucking come back until you get her!"

His blood was boiling and began pacing in the hallway, his mind racing furiously.

_Damn you Andrea. As usual, you have to do whatever the fuck you want to do. Even in the fucked up mental state that you're in, you had to dare me. You better not be leaving to see fucking Derek or I swear I'm going to kill you. I'm reigning you in today and I don't care if you go fucking numb for an entire month. I had enough of your bullshit, there won't be any more of your questioning and rebelling against my wishes._

"What the fuck Billy? Hello? I am still here," Jo complained.

Billy turned to look at Jo with his shining eyes. The other two women in the room looked at him frightened. He grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Ouch, you are hurting me Billy!"

"You need to stay the fuck quiet until I green light you to speak," he threatened her.

At that instant, Jamie and Tommy returned to Billy's apartment, dragging Andrea with them. She looked flustered and angry. Bodie threw her keys back at Billy and her cell phone. With one hand motion, the men knew exactly what Billy wanted done next. Andrea started screaming to be let go but she was thrown in Billy's bedroom with her bag and locked in from the outside.

Inside Billy's room, Andrea got up on her feet. After trying to open the door, she banged on it desperately. She stopped when she heard screaming coming from the living room. Bodie and Billy were arguing. She couldn't quite understand what they were saying and put her ear on the door.

"….just talk to her Billy, she has gone through some nasty shit and then you do this? She is going to fucking snap again. Is that what you want? She even asked me for drugs dog!"

"Did you fucking give her anything?"

"Of course not!"

"Bodie, do not question me again. You don't know shit of what's going on between her and I," Billy screamed back at him.

"I'm only trying to help you brother. It's your deal to fix or fuck up!"

Andrea thought that things now sounded all quiet in the living room. She considered for a moment how screw up her life was now and got scared. _Did Billy plan on keeping there against her will? Would that be the price to be paid now for his help to ship off Jason?_

A minute later, Andrea heard more screaming. This time it came from the parking lot. Andrea ran to the window to see what was happening. Billy's bedroom window offered her a prime view of the action going down below.

Jo and Billy were going at each other now. Andrea now heard Jo's voice. She was talking about her. "All you care about is your fucking college girl! You think I don't know but she left you Billy; she left you for a classier guy than you. She's out of your league!"

Andrea knew Jo was going to get it bad and sure enough, Billy had just slapped her so hard that it knocked her down in the floor. Then, he pulled her up by the arm and dragged her towards Bodie.

"Get rid of her before I fucking kill her," he ordered Bodie as he pushed her away from him.

As she looked down the window, Billy's rampage continued and he was yelling obscenities at his crew. Everyone was pretty much loading up on the black Mustang and red Plymouth Duster. Andrea thought about how, unintentionally, she had crashed and killed Billy's party. Her ex-boyfriend was now lighting up a cigarette and he took a long, slow draw of the cigarette. He was pacing as if he was thinking about what to do. Unexpectedly, he looked up the window and saw Andrea. He gave her an intense gaze. Then, he rushed back inside the building.

_Shit, I'm next!_ She was going to be the next victim of Billy's rampage. She quickly weighed her options and opted to sit on the bed and just wait for him. If he got too violent with her perhaps she could hit him with the lamp on the nightstand. She heard the door being unlocked now and the door was swung wide open. Billy was beyond fuming.

"You have something to talk to me about?"

She didn't respond and looked at him with fear.

"Andrea, I'm about to go on the deep end here if you don't start talking!"

She slightly blinked when hearing him scream, she was extremely scared but felt that whatever he was going to do to her, she wanted it over and done with. She didn't have the energy to fight him anymore.

Billy was breathing heavily. He noticed a note on his dresser with his name. He looked at her sternly and grabbed it.

"Is this your Dear John letter to me?"

Andrea just kept still on the bed as Billy read the note. She didn't think Billy would get agitated by it. Considering how things have been between them, she managed to write a sincere yet distant thank you note to him.

_Billy_

_Thank you for everything you have done for me in the last few days. I'm eternally grateful to you. You took me in without hesitation; you never doubted me and helped me in a moment where I felt completely alone and in despair. I don't know what would have happened to me if it wasn't for you. I will never forget it. I'm glad that you have found someone that makes you happy._

_Bodie filled me in and I will be ready if I get any visitors dressed in blue._

_I'm going to go home now. I need to regroup from all that has happened. I'll come to see you before the semester ends and before I move back home._

_Yours, __  
__Andy_

When Billy finished reading the letter, he turned his back on her and passed his hand over his head. He put it out his cigarette and headed towards her. Andrea was surprised he sat on the bed.

"Why were you leaving?" he asked scrutinizing her reaction.

"You don't need me Billy."

"I sent Jo away."

Andrea tensed up. "If you are already bored with her, I suggest you pick one of the girls from your bar line up, they are easier to deal with than me."

"Why do you have to make everything so damn complicated woman?" Billy had raised his voice.

"Well, excuse me for ignoring you and bringing in the blonde with me to the party!"

Billy pulled her closer to him and Andrea looked away, she didn't have anything else to say. She was tired of playing games but he forced her to look at him.

"You were bitching to Bodie that you wanted me to talk to you and now you don't want to fucking do it?" he confronted her. "Now, we're gonna have a conversation whether you like it or not."

Andrea glared at him; she felt the fury building up in her. "I do have plenty say to you!" she said. "For starters, I'm tired of your games, your threats and you trying to control me by force or punishment. Then, you're so shit scared at what you can't control that you jump into the wrong conclusions all the time and I end up paying for it!"

Andrea paused for moment to gather her thoughts but as Billy was about to say something, she didn't let him. She started yelling again. "I'm not finished Billy! When are you going to have the guts to stand up to Bones? The only things you know how to do well is to fuck, kill and bully people. I'm grateful for what you did for me but the reality is that you are like a black hole in space. All you do is take, take, take!"

Andrea was breathless and she leaned back on the bed exhausted, she had gotten a lot out of her chest and now she waited for Billy to go ballistic. He would not take her words kindly and soon enough, Billy suddenly stood up angry. He began pacing the room just as if he was a caged animal. Then, out of anger he punched a hole in the wall with his fist. He was really worked up, it was as if his heart was about to come out through his chest. As she expected him to do, he angrily yanked her off the bed, grabbed her by the wrists and started pushing her towards the wall.

He hissed at her "You….you….."

Andrea was shaking; she didn't know what he was going to do. Billy cornered into the wall.

"You asked me to give you up and started seeing this fucking loser who completely failed you!"

"You pushed me to him!"

"How the fuck do you work that out?" he cupped her chin, yelling at her. "You were the one who fucking drew the line. You could have waited to see what happened with Joe instead of running to that asshole."

"How could I trust you when you lied to me repeatedly? Then, you ordered Joe to kill that kid as a way for him to pay his way into this crapshoot of a life you have. You're supposed to take care of your family not put them in harms way!"

"Don't you fucking lecture me about that Andrea; I take care of my fucking family! That means my guys, you and Joe," he said pinning her harder to the wall with his weight. "The entire time we were together I was living a double-life, my real life and my life with you. I had B Street fucking down on my neck at that time. I had to double up my guys on you just to keep you safe Andy."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was taking care of you, you didn't need to know or get stressed about shit like that. Besides, why burst the bubble you lived in?" he challenged her. "You seemed happy. But just like with this Joe problem, you just accuse me of shit and you have no fucking clue about what my life really is about!"

Andrea was torn about what to do and now that Billy held her more gently, his face was getting closer and closer to hers.

"What happened to you has not been fucking easy for me to deal with because I know damn well if you would have stayed with me, none of this shit would have ever happened!"

"What are you doing Billy?"

"Do you still care about this motherfucker Derek?"

"No!"

"Then, you're mine."

Andrea angrily pushed him away from her. "When are you ever getting through your head that I am not a thing you own?"

"Because you are my woman, you belong to me," he barked back getting on her face. "You were thinking about me when you were with that prick."

"You and your ego are unreal!" she said trying to push him away.

Billy pulled her back to him, holding her by both arms. "Andy, as fucked up as I am and in spite of all this shit that has happened between us, I missed you. I fucking missed you so much that it was driving me crazy. There, I said it! Are you happy now?" Billy questioned her and they were both breathing heavily but he had more to say. "Nobody, you hear me, nobody is hurting you ever again, even if it costs me my life. Do you understand that Andrea?"

Andrea looked at him surprised, Billy was never one to discuss his feelings. It made her really emotional because he sounded almost tormented for what he felt and all she could think of was to hold him. Feeling his heavy breathing, she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and connected her forehead with his. She barely managed to say "yes" when he was already filling up her mouth with the wetness of his lips. Billy was kissing her intensely and she could feel his longing for her. She thought she would be freaking out at the prospect of being intimate with someone but she wasn't; somehow he made her feel at home. It had been so long since they had been together. Andrea felt that it was as if their bodies recognized they couldn't wait any longer to blend as one.

Billy was kissing her with desperation now, squeezing her closer to him and Andrea wrapped her arms around him. He had been right, she was all his. She felt him push her pants down. Then, he rested her on the bed as he pulled the pants off her legs. Andrea took her top off while Billy undressed himself completely.

Seeing him naked, warmed up every inch of her skin all over. She had always loved everything about his body. She had even missed the tattoos that snaked up all around his neck, torso and arms. Andrea was breathing heavily and now realized how much she had missed being his. Billy playfully grinned at her, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Billy quickly removed her bra off and her breasts moved now with freedom. He pulled her undies down her legs and threw them to the floor. He placed her on her back and lay next to her. Andrea was ready for him but Billy seemed to have taken a pause. He was examining her body and very slowly kissing her all over. It was almost as if he was tenderly sucking on her skin where ever his lips touched it. Andrea enjoyed the tingling sensation it gave her as well as feeling his goatee tickling her skin. He was now slowly caressing the inside of her thigh and he moved her right leg to the side. Billy then moved his head in between her legs. Andrea was soon tilting her head back from the pleasure he was giving her. As she started moaning and clawing her nails on the bed sheets, Andrea thought happily about how well he knew what to do and exactly how she liked it. When he had her pretty worked up for a while, Billy crawled up to her in between her legs. As he wrapped his arms around her, she felt his weight on her. Andrea tilted her hips to welcome him in; she wanted him so very bad. Billy was taking his time and his face now was inches away from hers. She could now feel how hard he was as he playfully brushed his manhood in and around her warmed up center. Billy suddenly stopped everything he was doing and looked at her directly in the eye with a big grin on his face. She knew her eyes were begging him to just to take her.

"Did you miss me Andy? You didn't say babe."

Andrea whispered a firm yes and right away she felt him take possession of her in smooth rhythm. As she felt him slid inside of her slowly, Billy seemed to be recording in his mind her reactions. Soon enough, she started screaming his name out of pleasure as he began to thrust her deep. Andrea would not stop moaning and yelling his name for quite a while that night.

That entire night, Andrea felt as if something had changed between them. Since their first night together, they have had this amazing chemistry in bed. However, this time things were different... Billy had been different. Andrea felt that as if...Billy had actually being making love to her. That was definitely a first and somehow it made sense: the bond between them was inexplicable, complicated yet strong.

Later in the night, Billy was holding Andrea from behind as they lay sideways on the bed. Andrea's head now rested on a pillow and his head lay rested over hers. Andrea's attention focused on what looked like an old picture of Billy on the nightstand. She had been meaning to ask him about it for the last few days. Billy noticed, extended his arm to grab it and placed it in her hands. The picture showed a happy Billy, about 10 years old with a woman and two other boys: a boy about six years old and cute four year old boy with a naughty smile.

"It's my mom," he said as he caressed her cheeks with his lips. "This is Joe and the other boy is…." .

"…your brother Jake," Andrea completed the sentence for him.

"Yes," he said snickering. "Joe must have told you about Jake. You will meet him soon. He's a little… special."

Andrea lovingly smiled at him. "I'd really like to get to know your brothers well."

Billy gave her a tender kiss on the lips and kept his eyes fixed on hers.

"Your mom was gorgeous and you have her smile. Now I know who you take after," Andrea smiled staring at the picture but then she filled with regret, she got serious. "I'm sorry about what I said that night about your mom, it was wrong of me."

Billy had placed his fingers on her lips to prevent her from talking. "Andy, she would have told me that herself. You and she are a lot alike; the whole sweet and fiery combo. I think she would have really liked you."

Andrea recognized it was the most significant thing he had ever told her. She turned around to look at him in the eyes.

"I love you Billy."

He didn't respond to her but his eyes looked at her as they were going to get lost in hers.

Billy gently took the picture away from her and began kissing her tenderly at first to then deeply and intensely as they began making love again.

Chapter End Notes:

**_Thank you for reading and if you get a chance, drop me a note if you liked what has unfolded._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Guilty by Association**

After Billy took care of the Senders situation at 'The Office', Andrea had to re-assess the status of her relationship with him. After a beating, Derek heard it straight from Billy: he was to keep her distance away from her. Andrea was glad; she didn't want to see him ever again.

Billy had also been spending a lot of time with her lately, making it a point to be gentle with her emotionally and physically. She guessed it was his way to make it up to her for the way he had treated her in the past. Billy wasn't the type of man who would ever apologize to anyone –she understood that but he also didn't need to say anything to her, his grey eyes told her everything she needed to know. Ultimately, his companionship and attitude gave her strength to move forward with her life after the awful rape incident she had endured.

After all of the effort she had put into their relationship and trying to get Billy to open up about his past, seeing these concrete changes in him and how he was different with her compared to others made her feel things could get back on track for them. _It should all count for something, right? _

Although things were hopeful with Billy, school life had become a nightmare for her. News about the rape allegation and Jason's disappearance were buzzing all over Andrea's university, making her a suspect of sorts. Then, word had spread like wildfire she had been seen hanging out with Joe Darley, brother of Rockside gang lord Billy Darley and alleged murderer of the Hume kid. Hearing classmates and coworkers speculating behind her back became stressful but only Nicole, Tom and Lynn knew she remained close to Billy. Andrew knew she had become some sort of "marked" woman now.

Then, Andrea got the call she had been expecting all along. Detective Jessica Wallis wanted to talk to her. As soon as she got the voicemail, Andrea discreetly passed on a written note to Jamie who was back to keeping an eye on her in school along with Spink. She needed to warn Billy about the call without actual records of the conversation. Through Jamie, Andrea learned Billy wanted her to make the appointment with Wallis in the next few days and he would briefed her that same evening on what to say.

That night Billy showed up with Bodie at her apartment. They quickly role-played a number of scenarios and how she was to keep to a certain storyline.

"She's ready Billy," Bodie said.

Billy leaned over to kiss Andrea on the cheek before he stood up to grab another beer from the fridge.

"I'm a lucky dog to have a brainiac with me, if it would have been some of these other chicks, I would have been so fucked," he said, leaving the room.

Bodie laughed it off but Andrea didn't think the comment was funny but it didn't matter to her. Billy was with her and he had been coming home to her every night. Bodie seemed to be reading her mind as Billy returned from the kitchen.

"Babe, if she gets too rough with you, you tell me right away. I'll put her in her fucking place," he said, sitting down on the couch next to Andrea, taking a lazy sip from his beer.

"How well you guys know Wallis?"

They men exchanged looks but Billy nodded at his right hand man to elaborate. "We have a long history with her," Bodie said. "Let's just say we know her pressure points. If need be, we'll use them."

Andrea turned to her side and stared straight into Billy's eyes. "What does she know about us?"

"She knows enough," he said. "She's been trying to get me for years and she's going to go down this path to see if she can get to me through you. She thinks you're the weak link in this chain and I really need you to step it up for all of us babe."

His voice had been gentle but firm and she internalized everything he had said. Andrea was determined she wasn't going to let Billy down or Senders win in the end. _That rapist deserves what he got, he had it coming_. "I will," Andrea said with confidence. "I won't be of any usefulness to the police now nor ever."

Billy kissed her in the forehead and Bodie offered her a nod of approval. Seeing everyone at ease, Andrea made an announcement. "Since I'll be going to the Rockside Station, I'd like to visit Joe."

As she finished speaking, she could already feel Billy's body tensing up. "You are too fucking sweet babe but it's not a good idea."

"Come on Billy, let me see him," she pleaded. "I don't see any harm in it. I'd like to bring him cigarettes, gum, a copy of Maxim's…stuff like that."

"Porn!" Bodie suggested. "Bring him some porn magazines and that dog will love you forever."

Billy shot Bodie a disapproving look and turned to Andrea. "I rather you skip the visit."

"What is the issue?" Andrea insisted. "Everyone on campus knows that I know Joe so I' am positive the police knows it too."

"Here she fucking goes again!" Billy was already on his feet, pacing the room fuming. "You see Bod, I should have fucking ordered her to go see him so then she won't want to do it."

"None of you have gone to see him!"

"I'm not fucking stepping foot in a cop shop now or ever," Billy hissed.

"Joe's taken care off," Bodie assured her. "We know people in the inside who are protecting him. Plus, Billy has put Joe's girlfriend on a paid vacation from her clients so she can visit him in jail and tend to Joe's needs."

"Andy, I have this situation under control," Billy firmly said.

Andrea didn't care if Billy was annoyed at her, these new details raised more questions in her head. "Is Joe's girlfriend your employee?"

"Yeah, she works for me."

"Doing what?"

Billy took a long sip from his beer. He was taking his time, studying her until he eventually smirked at her. "I send her clients and she gives me a cut."

Andrea tried not to act surprised. _Just great, let's complete the circle: drugs, weapons and now prostitution_. "So, do you have a whole group of women working for you in this capacity?"

Bodie and Billy, being lifelong partners in crime, smiled at each other. "You fucking had to say it Bodie!" Billy playfully scolded his friend. "Babe, don't ask. All you need know is that I'm not a client. This is stuff you don't need know okay? Trust me."

Bodie jumped in right away. "For the record, I'm not a client either. I got my own little something something too!"

"Oh Bodie, please….you are a terrible liar… and Billy, you better not be a client!" Andrea said giving him a warning look. The expression on her face was a serious one, she wasn't pleased with the answers she got. It made her uncomfortable to know there is so much out there that Billy still kept from her.

Billy drew her closer to him. "Andy, it's to keep you safe. In case anything comes up, the less you know the better off you are," he said. "We've talked about this baby."

He gave her small peck on the lips but Andrea's attitude reflected she wasn't swayed by his explanation.

"Bill, I think it will be alright for her to go," Bodie suggested as a way to help ease up Andrea. "We actually need to pass certain information to Joe and who else we could trust better than Andy…."

"Absolutely not!" Billy said with a grave look to his face. "If Andy goes it's purely for a social visit. Joe's whore can be the messenger, not my woman!"

_XxXxXxX_

Andrea checked in at the police station's reception and was directed to Detective Wallis' office. She knocked hard on the door.

"Detective Wallis?"

"Come in Miss Jensen."

Wallis surveyed Andrea up and down and she could tell she had different expectations of how she would look like. That day, Andrea decided to wear a pant suit which made her looked closer to a corporate executive than a college student. Wallis had clearly expected her to look like one of the many Rockside locals she was used to seeing hanging around the Darley crew.

Wallis pointed to a chair. "Thanks for coming. Take a seat."

Andrea got nervous as she sat down but remembered what Billy said: "Babe, you need to stay cool in the outside." She offered Wallis a warm smile. "How can I be of assistance?"

"As you may have heard, Jason Senders has been missing for a few days now and we're investigating his disappearance. Right now, we're treating it as a missing person's case but we're looking at all options. Do you know anything?"

"I know as much as anyone else. I can't say I'm fond of him though."

Wallis pulled out a folder. "I'm fully aware; this file includes your statement regarding a fraternity party incident that involved you and Mr. Senders. Do you care to shed some more light on this?"

"Not really, it's an unpleasant situation for me. I'm not hiding anything from you but I don't wish to re-live the whole thing all over especially since you have the file there," Andrea said. "Detective Lewis assisted me in this matter and he is intimately acquainted with the details; he should be able to fill you in with specific details."

"Funny you say that because it was my conversation with Detective Lewis that pointed me in this direction. He seems to believe you had the motive to disappear or kill Senders."

"He raped me, of course I hate him," Andrea stated. "I don't know anything about where he may be nor I care to know."

"When was the last time you saw or spoke with Mr. Senders?"

"I believe it was April 2th. He accosted me on campus around 5:30PM. When I saw him, I got really scared. I started screaming and ran away. That was the first time I had seen him since….that day of the party….," Andrea paused and swallowed hard. "It just made me so incredibly nervous to see him."

"Did he threaten you?"

"I don't know what he said because it freaked me out so much that I started screaming and ran away. After what he did to me before, I wasn't going to stick around to find out what he wanted."

"Did you see him later that night?"

"No." Andrea was actually telling the truth. The beating and disappearance didn't take place until the evening after.

"What you do for the rest of the evening?"

"I went to a bar looking for a male friend of mine and later on we went to his place."

"Does your male friend have a name?"

"Yes, William Darley."

Wallis' eye brow raised a mile high. "How are you acquainted with Mr. Darley?"

"I met Joe and Billy one night at this same bar when I got lost with a girlfriend. We've hung out on and off ever since. Detective, I don't understand how this is relevant to this inquiry?"

"Do you know what the Darleys are rumored to do?"

"Sure, they work for their Dad at the family car shop."

Wallis let out a hearty laugh. "Is that what they told you?"

"Is that not true?" Andrea said drawing her hand to her chest.

Wallis impatiently rolled her eyes at Andrea as if she was annoyed at her stupidity. "Miss Jensen, describe for me in more details what you did the rest of that evening."

"After Jason accosted me, I wanted to get the hell out of his sight. I drove around for a while just to calm myself down. Then, I drove to Rockside to the Four Roses. Billy and I had made plans to meet there around 7:30PM. When I got there, I found him and shortly after we decided we wanted to go his place. Some of his friends came along too."

"So did Mr. Darley or his friends leave the apartment that night?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"What time did you leave Mr. Darley's place?"

"I didn't leave the apartment for four days Detective."

Wallis' eyes widened. Andrea had to make a super human effort not to laugh at her face.

"Why is that? Did something happen?"

"It's a rather….personal…issue Detective."

"Well, given the incident between you and Mr. Senders, you could be a person of interest so you need to explain this to me in greater detail."

"This is a little embarrassing but you asked for details," Andrea warned her. "You see, Billy and I like to…. play together. Then, since I was depressed because of the rape Billy convinced me to stick around for a few days. I didn't feel like been all alone in my apartment and having people around me help me keep my mind off from what happened at the party."

"Isn't that too soon to get intimate with someone after a traumatic rape experience?"

_Wallis was grilling her hard_. "Coming from a woman who is familiar with crimes being committed, that's a hurtful and cold thing to say to another woman Detective."

"No reason to get defensive Miss Jensen, just answer the question."

Andrea acted as she had been insulted by Wallis' insensitivity. "If you really read my case file, you should know that I don't remember the rape itself because a drug was put on my drink. The physical act is not traumatic to me; it's the sense of feeling threatened or coerced by a man. It was not a coerced situation with Billy and I trust him as sexual partner. This has been happening close to 2 months now and we had gotten together that evening with that specific purpose in mind."

Wallis gave her a scrutinizing look. "Is it true you were dating Derek Wittmeier, a friend of Jason's?"

"Yes, we went out for about two weeks and I met Jason through Derek."

"Did Mr. Senders know that you were….involved with both Mr. Wittmeier and Darley?"

Wallis' look on her was judgmental. Andrea knew she had to distract Wallis from the questioning path that she had been pursuing. Billy had given her strict instructions to minimize bringing Derek up into the conversation. Andrea looked at Wallis in the eye just like Bodie and Billy had instructed her to do when she spoke next.

"Regarding Derek, yes and neither of the two men knew that I was occasionally seeing Billy on the side if that was going to be your next question Detective," Andrea volunteered. "The truth is that I love to get it on with smoking hot guys like Billy or Derek. Last I checked that isn't a crime and besides life is too damn short, you know?"

When Wallis impatiently rolled her eyes at her for a second time, Andrea knew she had just delivered a successful "dumb slut" impression.

"Miss Jensen, I want you to know I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm only trying to get to the bottom of this situation."

"I understand," Andrea said feeling completely relaxed in the inside. The cat was in the bag! Billy's plan had been dead on, he knew Wallis very well, indeed. Wallis clearly thought of her as a spoiled, ditzy and slutty college girl. Shortly after, Andrea was dismissed by the detective.

Andrea headed next to the Station's visitor check-in jail area. She was surprised to see Joe; he already had a visitor that day. Andrea recognized the woman that Joe was talking to. _This is not good_, _not good at all. _

Chapter Notes:

So do you think, Billy has really changed or is he just covering his tracks? Who may be the woman at the Station?

_**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**_


End file.
